Second Chance in Another Dimension
by Brengzeck 014
Summary: Naruto diberi kesempatan kedua serta sebuah tugas menghentikan perang di dimensi yang berbeda setelah dirinya gagal di Dunia Shinobi. Naruto menyetujui hal tersebut dengan syarat beberapa temannya ikut dibangkitkan. Bagaimana kisah Naruto dan teman-temannya untuk menjalankan tugas mereka yang dipenuhi misteri, petualangan, persahabatan dan cinta ... [Bad Summay] [Warn : Inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Yoo Lompoberang kembali mempublish cerita baru namun kali ini adalah Crossover Naruto dan Highschool DxD.  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto X Highschool DxD Croosover**

**..:: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ::..  
..:: Highschool DxD ©Ichie Ishibumi ::..**

**..:: Second Chance in Another Dimension © Lompoberang ::..**

**Warning : Typo and Miss Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran,  
GaJe, Ancur, OOC, OC, GodlikeNaru, StrongTeamNaru, Etc.**

**Rate : M **

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family – Friendship - Supernatural - Mistery – ETC.**

**Pair : Naruto X Rias - ? - ?**

**Summary : **Naruto diberi kesempatan kedua serta sebuah tugas menghentikan perang. Naruto menyetujui hal tersebut dengan syarat beberapa temannya ikut dibangkitkan. Perjalan penuh misteri, petualangan, persahabatan dan cinta pun dimulai...

**A/N :** Cerita ini murni Fiction, apabila ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi, Ide dan alur cerita terinspirasi dari beberapa Fictdan ditambah imajinasi dari otak Lompoberang yang rada-rada Error. Dan mohon maaf bila ada kalimat atau pernyataan yang mengakut keagamaan karena ini hanya dibuat untuk menghibur.

* * *

**Notification**

**Tuhan yang dimaksud disini adalah Tuhan dalam Anime**

"Abcd." = Human Talking.

"_Abcd_." = Human Thinking/Telepati.

"**Abcd.**" = Monster, Bijuu, Dragon Talking and Jutsu/Magic

"_**Abcd**_**.**" = Monster, Bijuu, Dragon Thinking/Telepati.

**[Abcd]** = Sacred Gear.

::

::

**..:: CHAPTER 1 : PROLOGUE ::..**

* * *

**Blaar!**

Sebuah ledakan besar tercipta di medan perang dunia shinobi ke-4. Asap tebal membumbung tinggi ke langit malam. Setalah asap bekas ledakan menghilang. Terlihat Naruto dengan nafas memburu menatap ke arah kawah bekas ledakan tersebut.

"Haa..haa...Apa berhasil?" Tanya Naruto dengan Mode Ashura yang masih aktif.

"**Entahlah Naruto**." Jawab Kurama yang berada di samping Naruto sedikit kelelahan karena tembakan **Bijuudama **berukuran besar yang baru saja dilancarkannya.

"M-mustahil!" Umpat Naruto sedikit terkejut pasalkan ia melihat sahabatnya yang sudah terluka sangat parah dengan nafas yang memburu satu sama lain.

"Haaah...Haaaa...Aku tak menyangka ku bisa membuatku terluka separah ini Naruto!" Umpat Sasuke. "Tetapi ini adalah akhir darimu Uzumaki Naruto!" sambung Sasuke membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya

Dengan tubuh yang sudah terluka sangat parah sambil menahan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya Sasuke melakukan sebuah Handseal, setelah selesai Sasuke terlihat menyeringai layaknya seorang Shinigami. Naruto sedikit khawatir melihat seringai dari Sasuke.

"**Gawat Naruto**!" Kurama memperingatkan partnernya. "Memangnya ada apa Kurama?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah yang ditanya.

"**Semua Chakra di dalam tubuhnya menyatuh di satu titik. Jika dugaanku benar ia ingin meledakkan dirinya sendiri**. **Dan dilihat dari kepadatan chakranya ledakannya pasti sangat besar.**" Jelas Kurama.

"A-Apa maksudmu Kurama?" Tanya Naruto.

"SAYONARA NARUTOOOOOO!" Teriak Sasuke dan perlahan tubuhnya mulai membesar dan akhirnya.

**KAAAABOOOOMMMMMM!**

**.**

**.**

**:: Lompoberang ::**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan yang kulihat hanya putih sejauh mata memandang. Apa ini adalah akhirat dan itu artinya aku gagal menjalankan tugasku. Aku tak menyangka Sasuke melakukan hal tersebut. aku bertanya-tanya apa ada orang yang selamat dari ledakan si Teme sialan itu.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Umpatku sambil mencoba mencari-cari apa ada orang lain disini.

"**Uzumaki Naruto**!"

Sebuah suara yang sangat berat terdengar dari arah belakangku. Dengan gerakan terpatah-patah aku memutar tubuhku. Dan aku sangat terkejut melihat sesosok pria besar mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubunya berdiri di depanku.

"Siapa kau dan dimana ini?" Tanyaku sedikit takut melihat sosok didepanku ini baru pertama kalinya aku lihat.

"**Aku Shinigami dan ini merupakan batas antara kehidupan dan kematian**."

Otak dangkalku mulai memproses perkataan sosok di depanku. Pertama ia adalah Shinigamidan yang kedua batas antara kehidupan dan kematian. Beberapa menit kemudian aku akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa aku sudah mati. Well Mati...

"Aku sudah mati!" Ucapku lirih dengan aura suram yang menyelimuti tubuhku. "Apa ada yang selamat dari ledakan tersebut." tanyaku pelan dan dibalas gelengan oleh Shinigami.

"**Semua Shinobi di medan pertempuran tersebut terkena ledakan itu. Mereka tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu karena terkena Mugen Tsukoyomi**." Jawab Shinigami**,** mendengar hal tersebut Naruto langsung tertunduk lesuh. "**_Setidaknya untuk saat ini itu saja yang perlu kau tahu_**." Tambah Shinigami dalam pikirannya.

.

.

**Naruto POV End**

Gagal!

Satu kata inilah yang mengiang-ngiang di kepala Naruto. Ia gagal menghentikan sahabatnya melakukan hal yang mengerikan tersebut. Namun di sisi lain ia sedikit merasa senang pasalnya ia sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan orang-orang terdekatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian satu sosok baru kembali muncul dengan wajah yang cukup berwibawa dengan mata merah dengan jubah berwarna darkblue tepat disamping Shinigami. "**Ohh..Kau rupanya**." Kata Shinigami.

"Anoo siapa lagi dia Shinigami-sama?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sosok di samping Shinigami. "Perkenalkan namaku Satan atau lebih tepatnya Mauo Satan." Kata Satan.

"Sebenarnya apa sih mau kalian berdua?" Tanya Naruto memelas melihat dua sosok yang mendatanginya secara tiba-tiba.

"**Naruto! Aku dan orang bodoh ini mempunyai penawaran untukmu**." Kata Shinigami sambil menunjuk Satan. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Penawaran?" Tanya Naruto.

"**Untuk lebih jelasnya biar orang bodoh yang menjelaskan**." Kata Shinigami membuat Satan memunculkan beberapa perempatan di keningnya. "Baiklah pria aneh bertudung!" balas Satan.

"Penawaran kami adalah menghidupkanmu kembali namun di dimensi yang berbeda. Dimana di dimensi tersebut terjadi perang." Kata Satan.

"Tidak dimensiku, tidak dimensi lain pasti ada perangnya." Gumam Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sedangkan Shinigami dan Sata mengangguk mengiyakan.

"**Perang akan selalu ada di setiap dimensi dan kehidupan karena adanya mahluk yang menginginkan kekuasaan ataupun kekuatan untuk menunjukan bahwa merekalah yang pantas disebut yang terkuat. Kematian yang...**"

"..Yang tidak berarti, kebencian tanpa henti, rasa sakit yang tak pernah berakhir. Itulah perang." Potong Naruto yang teringat dengan perkataan Nagato sebelum meninggal.

"**Wahh..Tumben otakmu encer Naruto, apa karena kau sudah mati**?" Ejek Shinigami membuat Naruto sedikit kesal. "Urusai Baka no Shinigami!" Balas Naruto sengit.

"**Apa kau bilang Uzumaki**!" Kata Shinigami dengan nada sangat berat membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya. "G-Gomen Shinigami-sama!" Kata Naruto.

"Hahaha...Kau benar-benar menarik Naruto. Belum pernah ada yang menghina Shinigami ini selain saya seorang...hahaha." Kata Satan sedikit menyombonkan dirinya membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"Baiklah kembali ke topik utama. Di dunia tempatmu nanti dikirim terdapat empat golongan yaitu Manusia, Iblis, Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh dan diantara keempat golongan tersebut hanya manusia yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan. Sementara ketiga golongan yang mempunyai kekuatan tersebutlah..."

"Yang berperang." Potong Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Satan dan Shinigami. "Dan apa-apaan itu? Malaikat kok bisa jatuh, apa kesandung batu?" Tanya Naruto membuat Satan dan Shinigami sweatdrop ria.

"_Apa Aku/Shinigami-sama yakin bocah ini bisa menghentikan perangnya_." Pikir keduanya sweatdrop.

"Perang antara ketiga golongan atau fraksi telah berlangsung selama ratusan tahun. Fraksi Malaikat bekerja untuk Tuhan melalui Bible, sedangkan Iblis bekerja untuk Daiyondai. Dan untuk Malaikat Jatuh mereka bekerja untuk Gubernur Grigori." Jelas Satan, Naruto hanya mangguk-mangguk gak jelas.

"Lalu? Dan Aku belum tahu secara detail mengenai anda Satan-sama?" Tanya Naruto. Entah kenapa ia semakin tertarik saja dengan yang dijelaskan oleh Satan.

"Mengenai diriku. Aku adalah pemimpin para Iblis tetapi tidak termasuk dalam Daiyondai Mauo. Atau bisa dibilang jabatanku merupakan jabatan yang istimewa dan sekarang tidak ada yang mendudukinya di Underword, atau lebih tepatnya tempat tinggal para Iblis." Jawab Satan lalu melirik ke Naruto yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

"**Jangan sok berpikir Baka-Gaki. Apa yang bisa dipikirkan otak dangkalmu itu**." Ejek Shinigami.

"Urusai!" Umpat Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Shinigami. "Jadi penawaran kalian adalah menghidupkanku untuk menghentikan perang tersebut agar dunia itu menjadi damai dan tenang...Baiklah aku menerimanya." Jelas Naruto. Shinigami dan Satan yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung mengukir senyum (Shinigami tidak terlihat karena tertutup jubahnya).

"Lagipula tidak ada salahnya mencoba kesempatan kedua beserta Dimensi itu." Tambah Naruto sedikit bersemangat.

"**Aku tarik kata-kataku. Mungkin otakmu memang mulai mencair setelah mati**." Umpat Shinigami.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya Naruto?" Tanya Satan.

"Simpel! Kalian sudah mengatakan bahwa ingin menghidupkanku kembali dan hal itu pasti ada harganya mengingat menghidupkan seseorang bukan hal mudah." Jawab Naruto ketus dibalas anggunkan mengiyakan keduanya.

"Lebih tepatnya aku dan Shinigami-sama akan menghidupkanmu kembali namun sebelum itu aku akan menjadikanmu seorang Ultimate-Class Devil. Dan untuk kekuatanmu tenang saja. Serahkan saja padaku." Jelas Satan kembali mengukir senyum.

Satan lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu menempelkan tangan kanannya di dahi Naruto yang terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Satan. Setelah Satan melepaskan tangannya, Naruto langsung merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

"Nah apa yang kau rasakan Naruto?" Tanya Satan.

"Aku merasa ada kekuatan yang melebihi Kurama di dalam tubuhku." Jawab Naruto.

"Sebenarnya Kurama masih ada di dalam tubuhmu...Baiklah! yang pertama yang akan kujelaskan adalah kekuatan iblismu adalah semua kemampuan ninjamu sewaktu masih hidup kecuali Kagebunshin, Henge dan Kawarimi." Kata Satan. Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu berkata. "Apa Bijuu Mode termasuk kekuatan Iblisku?" Satan mengangguk pelan.

"Dan yang kedua adalah **Sacred Gear** yang akan kutanamkan pada tubuhmu." Kata Satan. Mendengar kata yang aneh dahi Naruto langsung mengkerut. "**Sacred Gear**?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sacred Gear adalah suatu senjata yang diberikan tuhan yang diberikan tuhan kepada manusia namun hanya orang tertentu yang bisa mendapatkan Sacred Gear. Dan Sacred Gear milikmu bernama **[Cursed Eyes] **yang Shinigami-sam ambil dari Kaguya. Dimana kau bisa menggunakan Sharingan, MS, EMS dan Rinnegan." Jelas Satan membuat mata Naruto menjadi berbinar-binar mendengarnya. Mengabaikan fakta mengenai Kaguya.

"Coba kau keluarkan sayap iblismu Naruto!" Perintah Satan.

"Sayap Iblis? Memangnya aku punya?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"**Tentu saja kau mempunyai sayap Iblis Baka, kau sekarang seorang Iblis.**" Umpat Shinigami melihat kebodohan Naruto. "**Aku tarik untuk kedua kalinya kata-kataku mungkin tadi kau hanya kesambet Chidori sehingga kau mengerti tujuan kami**." Tambah Shinigami membuat Naruto dan Satan sweatdrop.

Naruto mengangguk paham lalu mengeluarkan 6 pasang sayap Iblis miliknya. Ia berbalik menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut dengan 6 pasang sayap Iblis miliknya yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Di duniamu nantinya mungkin belum ada yang mengetahui bahwa Iblis bisa memiliki beberapa pasang sayap. Jadi kuharap kau tidak memperlihatkan 6 pasang sayap Iblismu." Jelas Satan dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Naruto. (AN : Disini Satan tidak tahu mengenai 4 pasang sayap Vali).

"Namun aku mempunyai satu syarat." Kata Naruto.

"Apa itu/**Apa syaratmu**?" Tanya Shinigami dan Satan bersamaan.

"Aku ingin membawa beberapa temanku dari dimensi milikku karena Shinigami berada di sini pasti itu bisa dilakukan. Karena aku tidak ingin menanggung tugas ini seorang diri dan gagal seperti duniaku sebelumnya." Jelas Naruto. Shinigami dan Satan mengerti maksud dari Naruto hanya mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah. Karena itu keinginannmu aku akan memberikanku sebuah '**Evil Piece'**." Kata Satan sambil mengeluarkan **Evil Piece** dari dalam jubahnya. "Apa lagi itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"**Evil Piece** adalah satu set bidak catur yang bisa kau gunakan untuk membangkitkan atau mereinkarnasi seseorang menjadi seorang Iblis selamanya." Jelas Satan dan Naruto mengangguk paham.

Satan lalu memulai Ritual dengan memasukkan Bidak Raja pada tubuh Naruto. Bidak Raja akhirnya masuk dan memuncul cahaya kemerahan dari tubuh Naruto. Setelah cahaya tersebut menghilang terlihat Naruto mengenakan jubah putih berlengan pendek dengan jilatan api hitam di ujung lengan dan dibagian bawahnya serta mempunyai kerah yang menutupi leher Naruto. Di bagian dalam Naruto mengenakan T-shirt hitam polos, celana hitam sampai dibawah lututnya dan sepatu bot hitam.

"Sekarang kau pilih teman-temanmu yang mempunyai kemampuan yang sesuai dengan bidak-bidak **Evil Piece** milikmu." Jelas Satan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"**Namun aku hanya bisa membawa lima jasad dari teman-temanmu Gaki**." Tambah Shinigami.

"Memang itu yang bisa Naruto reinkarnasi karena ia belum bisa mengontrol kekuatan Iblis-nya yang gila. Bukan hanya itu kemampuan otaknya juga sedikit meningkat karena efek dari ritual saat kau mengkomsumsi bidak King." Jelas Satan.

"**Gah..Walaupun ditingkatkan pasti tetap saja dangkal**." Umpat Shinigami. Membuat Naruto yang sedang memikirkan siapa yang akan ia reinkarnasi menjadi kesal.

Satan lalu menjelaskan kepada Naruto mengenai sistem, kekuatan dan kegunaan dari masing-masing Bidak **Evil Piece**. Setelah selesai Naruto mengangguk paham lalu memilih teman-teman yang akan ia bangkitkan dan menjadikan mereka Iblis seperti dirinya.

"Baiklah...untuk bidak Bishop aku memilih Shikamaru sebagai pengatur strategi dan Karin anggota Teme yang mempunyai kemampuan menyembuhkan. Kakashi-sensei sebagai Knight. Gaara sebagai Rook dengan kemampuan pasirnya dan yang terakhir Lee sebagai Pion untuk garis depan." Jelas Naruto.

"**Kenapa kau tidak memilih gadis pink itu bukannya kemampuan medisnya lebih tinggi**? **Dan bukannya kau menyukai gadis itu**?" Tanya Shinigami.

"Cih! Jika aku mereinkarnasinya malah akan membuatku salah. Aku gagal menepati janjiku padanya dan juga aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi. Terakhir Karin sudah seperti Kakak bagiku karena ia mengingatkan pada Kaa-san." Jelas Naruto.

"_**Untunglah ia sudah tidak menyukai gadis itu. Kalau tidak ia pasti memilihnya dan akan menambah masalahnya nantinya**_." Pikir Shinigami sembari mengingat detik-detik sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke berpindah ke Death Valley untuk melakukan pertarungan.

"**Baiklah aku akan segera membawa jasad mereka**." Kata Shinigami lalu menjentikkan tangannya.

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan langsung muncul di depan ketiganya. Setelah menghilang tampaklah seluruh teman Naruto yang ia sebut. Naruto lalu memulai Ritual mereinkarnasi kelimanya. Tak berselang lama mereka berlima sadar dengan raut wajah yang bingung.

"Dimana ini? Bukannya aku tadi berada di kantorku?" Tanya Gaara dengan raut wajah bingung sambil memegang kepalanya. (AN : Teman Naruto kecuali Kakashi terkena Mugen Tsukuyomi).

"Uhh...Dimana ini. Pasti akan ada hal yang merepotkan." Gumam Shimakaru lalu mengalihkan pendangan ke Kakashi dan Lee. "Kakashi-sensei! Lee!" Kata Shikamaru.

"APA YANG TERJADI!" Teriak Lee histeris sedangkan Kakashi yang tidak terkena Mugen Tsukoyomi hanya memasang wajah bingung. "Diamlah Lee!" Umpat Shikamaru.

"Bukannya tadi aku terkena sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar! Dan sekarang dimana ini?" Tanya Kakashi.

Perhatian keempatnya lalu beralih ke Karin yang terlihat sangat terkejut sambil menunjuk seseorang atau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh mereka dengan 6 sayap Iblisnya. "Na-Naruto?" Tanya Karin.

Kakashi, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Lee menoleh ke arah yang tunjuk Karin dan ikut terkejut melihat wujud Naruto serta dua sosok aneh di dekat Naruto. "Naruto! Kau kah itu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Apa-apaan itu di belakanh tubuhmu?" Tanya Lee.

Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu menghilangkan 6 pasang sayap Iblisnya. "Baiklah akan aku jelaskan semuanya." Kata Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kita semua sudah mati. Kalian semua kecuali Kakashi-sensei terkena Mugen Tsukuyomi milik Madara lalu ada orang bernama Kaguya yang muncul dan membunuh Madara. Setelah bertarung sengit, aku dan Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya. Namun Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menantangku dan akhirnya kami bertarung hingga aku berhasil membuat Sasuke terluka parah. Dan disaat terakhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan Kinjutsu..."

"Berupa ledakan yang sangat besar." Potong Kakashi dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya mengenai apa yang terjadi setelah mereka semua mati. Setelah Naruto selesai menjelaskan eksperesi kelimanya menjadi campur aduk. Sedih, marah, kecewa, dan yang paling jelas adalah terkejut.

"Jadi sekarang Naruto dan kita dibangkitkan menjadi Iblis didimensi yang baru untuk menghentikan perang di dimensi tersebut?" Tanya Kakashi

"Benar/**Benar**!" Jawab Shinigami dan Satan bersamaan.

"Haaa...sepertinya hal yang merepotkan akan terjadi, Mendokusai!" Umpat Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, namun tidak ada gunanya menyesalinya." Gumam Gaara ditambah wajah datarnya. Kakashi, Karin, Lee dan Shikamaru mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jadi apa kalian setuju?" Tanya Naruto. Semuanya mengangguk pelan kecuali Lee yang mengambil pose mengankat tangan kanannya setinggi-tingginya dan berteriak lantang.

"DENGAN SEMANGAT MUDA YANG KUMILIKI AKU SETUJUUUU!"

"Tapi ada yang aneh. Aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat kuat di dalam tubuhku." Umpat Karin dibalas anggukan oleh keempatnya. "Itu adalah kekuatan iblis kalian." Jawab Naruto.

"Untuk kekuatan Iblis kalian adalah semua kemampuan Taijutsu milik kalian sendiri karena setelah menjadi Iblis semua Ninjutsu kalian menghilang kecuali Naruto dan untuk Kakashi ada tambahan berupa pedang Kubikiribocho milik orang bernama Zabuza dari dimensi kalian." Jelas Satan dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya. "Setelah ritual Reinkarnasi, beberapa ingatan mengenai cara menggunakan sihir-sihir dasar di dimensi tersebut telah tertanam di otak kalian." Tambah Satan.

"Nah sebelum aku mengirim kalian. Sebagai tambahan, Aku akan memberikan kalian kekuatan yang sudah kusimpan sejak lama berupa Sacred Gear yang tidak berwujud. Kuharap kalian bisa menggunakannya untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagi kalian dan untuk kebaikan." Kata Satan lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke keempatnya.

Empat cahaya berbeda warna keluar dari dalam telapak tangan Satan. Cahaya berwarna hitam masuk ke dalam tubuh Shikamaru, Kakashi berwarna biru, Lee berwarna orange kemerahan, Gaara berwarna kehijauan dan Karin berwarna emas.

"Kekuatan yang sangat dahyat. Tubuhku serasa ingin meledak beserta masa mudaku." Kata Lee sambil memegang-megang tubuhnya.

"_Mengerikan/Mendokusai_!" Pikir Kakashi, Gaara dan Shikamaru berbarengan.

"Tubuhku serasa sangat kuat namun juga hangat." Gumam Karin.

Shinigami, Satan dan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat ekspesi keempatnya. Setelah itu Satan menjelaskan mengenai kekuatan yang baru saja ia berikan pada mereka dan semuanya mengangguk paham.

"Anoo sebelum aku pergi boleh aku minta Novel lengkap Icha-Icha Paradise semua edisinya?" Tanya Kakashi membuat semuanya sweatdrop. "_Dasar Ero_!" Pikir semuanya.

Satan mengangguk pelan lalu menciptakan lingkarang sihir dan muncullah setumpuk novel Icha-Icha Paradise. Secepat kilat Kakashi langsung mengambil semuanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sihir penyimpanannya. Setelah ia mendapat cara menggunakan sihir penyimpanan dari ingatan setelah ritual Reinkarnasi,

"Nah! Kalau begitu ini saatnya kalian kukirim." Kata Satan.

"**Yah cepat lakukan, aku bosan melihat mereka terutama Naruto dan kepala mangkok itu**." Gumam Shinigami sambil menunjuk Lee.

"Arigatou Shinigami-no Baka!" Umpar Naruto kesal membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

"**Enyahlah dari hadapanku durian montok!**" Balas Shinigami lalu menggerakkan tangan kanannya sehingga membuat Naruto terlempar sedangkan yang lain menghilang bersama Satan.

.

.

.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

**Sacred Gear dab Kekuatan Uzumaki-Namikaze Family**

**.**

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto (King)**

**[Cursed Eye] : **Sacred Gear Naruto merupakan tubuhnya sendiri dimana ia dapat menggunakan Sharingan-MS-EMS-Rinnegan termasuk semua kemampuannya. Namun Naruto belum menguasainya semuanya dengan sempurna. Kemampuan yang dikeluarkan tergantung level-nya (Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, Shinra Tensei dan Bansho Tenin). Dan masih akan bertambah lagi.

**Kekuatan Iblis : **Taijutsu miliknya, Rasengan dan Hiraishin (Masih menggunakan Fuin Shiki kecuali jarak perpindahannya dibawa 150 meter dan dalam Bijuu Mode)

**Penampilan** : Rambut pirang Jabrik tanpa Whisker dan kulit yang mulai memutih karena telah menjadi Iblis..

**.**

**Hatake Kakashi (Knight)**

**[Lightning Arch] **= Dapat menciptakan dan memanipulasi listrik/petir untuk digunakan menyerang lawannya. (AN : Disini Kakashi sudah tidak mempunyai Sharingan jadi warna matanya sama)

**Kekuatan Iblis **= Taijutsu miliknya dan Kenjutsu (Dari pedang Kubikiribocho)

**.**

**Sabaku Gaara (Rook)**

**[Sand Destruction] **: Dapat memanipulasi pasir di sekitarnya untuk digunakan menahan serangan lawan maupun menyerang lawan.

**Kekuatan Iblis **: Taijutsu serta ketahanan dan kekuaran fisik dari bidak Rook.

**.**

**Nara Shikamaru (Bishop)**

**[Shadow Manipulation] : **Memanipulasi bayangan tubuhnya sehingga dapat memanjang dan menjerat musuhnya serta dapat memadatkan bayangan yang dapat digunakan untuk menusuk tubuh lawannya.

**Kekuatan Iblis : **Taijutsu miliknya dan kejeniusan otak dalam mengatur strategi.

**.**

**Uzumaki Karin (Bishop)**

**[Miracle Healing] **: Mempunyai kemampuan penyembuhan hanya dengan menyentuh bagian tubuh yang terluka.

**kekuatan Iblis : ** berupa rantai yang dapat ia keluarkan dari tubuhnya berwarna keemasan. (Mirip rantai chakra) serta memiliki kemampuan mendeteksi yang sangar akurat.

**.**

**Rock Lee (Pawn)**

**[Spirit Gate] **: Yaitu 4 gerbang yang Lee bisa buka ketika ia melakukan promosi. Keempat gerbang itu adalah Gerbang 1 (Knight) menambah kecepatan dan serangannya. Gerbang 2 (Rook) Menambah ketahanan fisik dan kekuatan serangannya. Gerbang ketiga (Bishop) Setara dengan dua gerbang sebelumnya namun kali ini penampilannya berubah (Saat Lee mengaktifkan gerbang ke-4 di Manga Naruto). Dan terakhir Gerbang 4 (Queen) Gerbang terakhir dari Hachimon milik Gai namun tidak sampai membuat Lee tewas.

**Kekuatan Iblis : **Taijutsu miliknya seperti Konoha Dairetsuku, Konoha Reppu dan lain-lain (Akan terlihat sendiri).

.

**NB : **Semuanya Sacred Gear mereka adalah tubuh mereka sendiri. Untuk Balance Breaker, Lompoberang masih memikirkannya.

.

* * *

**See you in the Next Chapter and Another Fict from Lompoberang...**

**:: LOMPOBERANG OUT ::**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto X Highschool DxD Croosover**

**..:: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ::..  
..:: Highschool DxD ©Ichie Ishibumi ::..**

**..:: Second Chance in Another Dimension © Lompoberang ::..**

**Warning : Typo and Miss Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (mungkin),  
GaJe, Ancur, OOC, OC, GodlikeNaru, StrongTeamNaru, Etc.**

**Rate : M **

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family – Friendship - Supernatural - Mistery – ETC.**

**Pair : Naruto X Rias - ? - ?**

* * *

**A/N :** Cerita ini murni Fiction, apabila ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi, Ide dan alur cerita terinspirasi dari beberapa Fictdan ditambah imajinasi dari otak Lompoberang yang rada-rada Error. Dan mohon maaf bila ada kalimat atau pernyataan yang mengakut keagamaan karena ini hanya dibuat untuk menghibur.

**Notification**

**Tuhan yang dimaksud disini adalah Tuhan dalam Anime**

"Abcd." = Human Talking.

"_Abcd_." = Human Thinking/Telepati.

"**Abcd.**" = Monster, Bijuu, Dragon Talking and Jutsu/Magic

"_**Abcd**_**.**" = Monster, Bijuu, Dragon Thinking/Telepati.

**[Abcd]** = Sacred Gear.

::

::

**..:: CHAPTER 2 ::..**

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan bergaya Eropa yang banyak berjejer rak-rak buku. Dua orang terlihat tengah mencari sesuatu. Orang pertama adalah pria berambut merah crimson dan disamping seorang wanita cantik berambut silver mengenakan pakaian Maid. Mereka adalah Sirzrchs Gremory salah satu dari Daiyondai Maou bergelar Maou Lucifer dan istri sekaligus Queennya Grayfia Lucifuge yang sekarang berganti menjadi Grayfia Gremory.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kita cari Sirzechs-sama?" Tanya Grayfia datar yang tengah memilah satu persatu buku di rak. Sirzechs yang berada di samping kananya hanya menghela nafas pendek.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'sama' jika kita hanya berdua." Kata Sirzechs yang juga sibuk mencari-cari buku yang ingin ia baca. "Terserah kau saja Tomat." Balas Grayfia ketus.

"Nah begitu lebih baik Hime." Kata Sirzechs membuat Grayfia sedikit blushing namun bisa ditutupi dengan cara membuang pandangan ke arah berlawanan dari Sirzech. "Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku yang berisi ramalan dari Maou Satan. Kalau tidak salah sampul buku tersebut berwarna coklat." Tambah Sirzech.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Grayfia sambil memperlihatkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat, buku tersebut terlihat sangat tua dengan warna dan beberapa bagian bukunya yang sudah lapuk. "Sejak kapan kau menemukannya?" Tanya Sirzechs.

"Dari tadi." Jawab Grayfia ketus membuat Sirzech sedikit kesal. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari!" Umpat Sirzechs sedikit kesal.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku mengenai apa yang kau cari. Dan kenapa aku tetap memegang buku ini karena buku ini terlihat menarik." Kata Grayfia.

Sirzechs lalu mengambil buku yang dipegang Istrinya lalu mulai membuka satu per satu halaman. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan halaman yang ia cari. sebuah senyum langsung terukir di wajah tampan Sirzechs ketika selesai membaca seluruh halaman tersebut.

"Seperti dugaanku." Gumam Sirzechs membuat Grayfia yang berada di sampingnya penasaran dengan apa yang dibaca oleh sang Mauo Lucifer tersebut. "Memangnya apa yang tertulis disana?" Tanya Grayfia.

"Ini adalah ramalan yang dibuat oleh Maou Satan sebelum ia menghilang. Disini tertulis dimana akan ada seseorang yang muncul untuk menghentikan perang ini. Dan waktu kemunculan seseorang tidak akan lama lagi." Jelas Sirzechs dibalas 'Ohh' panjang dari Grayfia.

"Kapan dan dimana seseorang tersebut akan muncul?" Tanya Grayfia yang kini penasaran dengan ramalan tersebuh. "Mengenai tempatnya itu merupakan tempat terdahulu Maou Legendaris Satan tidak jauh dari wilayah Gremory." Jawab Sirzechs.

"Sementara waktu kemunculannya aku tidak tahu." Tambah Sirzechs dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Grayfia. "Baiklah! Ayo kita ke tempat itu!" Perintah Sirzechs dibalas anggukan oleh Grayfia.

Sirzechs menaruh kembali buku tersebut lalu sebuah lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory tercipta di bawah kaki mereka berdua. Tak berselang lama keduanya langsung menghilang.

Lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory muncul di depan sebuah tebing yang sangat tinggi dan terdapat sebuah pahatan besar berbentuk bagian depan bangunan. Di bagian tengah bangunan tersebut terdapat pintu yang sangat besar (Mirip dengan bangunan bernama Petra).

Sirzechs dan Grayfia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu besar tersebut. Setelah memasuki bangunan tersebut Sirzechs dan Grayfia mulai mencari tanda ataupun tulisan mengenai kapan seseorang dalam ramalan tersebut akan muncul.

"I-ini.." Gumam Grayfia di depan sebuah batu yang di permukaannya terdapat sebuah tulisan. Sirzechs yang mendengar Istrinya bergumam langsung menghampiri istrinya. "Baca ini!" Kata Grayfia.

Sirzechs mengangguk paham lalu mulai membaca tulisan tersebut. setelah selesai Sirzechs langsung tersenyum. "Sepertinya kita tepat waktu." Gumam Sirzechs.

"Kata ramalan ini orang itu akan muncul pada saat purnama tepat seratus tahun setelah Maou Satan menghilang. Jadi kalau ia tidak muncul hari ini kita harus menunggu hingga bulan depan karena ini bertepatan dengan seratus tahun menghilangnya Maou Satan. Pasalkan malam ini merupakan purnama sempurna di dunia manusia." Jelas Sirzechs.

**.**

**.**

**:: Lompoberang ::**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di dunia atas tepatnya di sebuah bangunan tua dengan model Eropa di belakang Kuoh Akademi. Di dalam bangunan tersebut terlihat lima orang atau lebih tepatnya empat orang karena salah satu dari mereka tengah duduk di jendela.

"Ada apa Bochou?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut coklat a.k.a Hyodou Issei pada seorang perempuan berambut merah Crimson yang tergerai bernama Rias Gremory.

Rias menoleh kebelakang dan melihat anggotanya tengah menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran. "Entahlah! Aku tiba-tiba merasa aneh di sini." Jawab Rias sambil memegang dada kirinya.

Issei yang melihat Rias memegang dada kirinya. Menganggap Rias tengah memegang Oppainya ia langsung memasang wajah mesumnya. "Ada apa dengan Oppai Bochou?" Tanya Issei lagi.

"_Apa mungkin Bochou ingin aku memegang Oppainya_." Inner Issei sambil membayangkan dirinya memegang Oppai Rias di depannya.

"Ara~Ara...apa Bochou meminta Issei untuk memegang Oppainya." Goda seorang gadis berambut Darkblue diikat Ponytail dengan pita Orange bernama Himejima Akeno. Rias menggeleng pelan lalu mengembalikan pandangan ke arah langit atau tepatnya bulan yang tengah membulat sempurna.

"Issei-senpai mesum." Komen yang pedas langsung dilontarkan oleh seorang gadis loli bernama Koneko Toujou.

"Apa dipikiran Issei-kun tidak ada hal lain selain Oppai?" Tanya satu lagi laki-laki yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut bernama Kiba Yuuto. "Urusai Pria cantik!" Jawab Issei kesal.

"Kalian semua! Kalau tidak ada lagi kontrak yang kalian lakukan. Kalian boleh pulang." Kata Rias pada anggotanya. Issei, Koneko dan Kiba mengangguk paham lalu berkata secara bersamaan. "Kami pamit dulu."

.

.

Setelah ketiganya meninggalkan ruangan, Akeno menghampiri Rias yang tengah duduk di jendala sambil memandang bulan. "Rias!" Panggil Akeno khawatir pasalkan ini pertama kalianya ia melihat sahabat sekaligus King-nya bertingkah seperti sekarang ini.

Rias menoleh sejenak ke Akeno lalu kembali memandangi bulan. "Ara~Ara...Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini Rias. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Akeno.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya-" Rias menjeda kalimatnya sambil menyentuh dada kirinya (Bukan Oppainya). "-aku merasakan perasaan aneh disini." Sambung Rias.

"Aneh?" Tanya Akeno sambil memasang wajah penasaran.

"Perasaan gelisah, takut, senang dan..dan...Aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaan itu seperti memenuhi hatiku. Benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman dengan hal ini." Jawab Rias lalu menundukan kepalanya sehingga mata biru hijau miliknya tertutup poni rambutnya. "Apa kau tahu mengenai apa yang kurasakan ini Akeno?" Tanya Rias.

Akeno menepuk pundak sahabatnya lalu tersenyum ketika Rias mendongak ke arahnya. "Itu artinya kau sedang rindu dengan seseorang." Kata Akeno. Ia lalu menunjuk dada kiri Rias lalu bertanya. "Apa aku boleh tahu siapa kau rindukan?"

"Tck! Apa maksudmu Akeno?" Tanya Rias.

"Kau sedang merindukan seseorang. Jika aku boleh tahu siapa laki-laki yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta?" Tanya Akeno dengan nada menggoda andalannya kembali. "Cih! Apa kau pernah melihatku dekat dengan laki-laki Akeno?" Tanya Rias balik sambil mendengus kesal dengan kelakuan Queennya.

"Issei-kun, Kiba atau mungkin..."

"Jangan sebut nama itu. Aku jijik mendengarnya dan bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri." Kata Rias lalu mengembalikan pandangan ke arah bulan purnama.

"Baiklah Bochou!" Kata Akeno lalu meninggalkan Rias yang masih setia memandangi bulan. "_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku. Rindu? Memangnya pada siapa aku rindu_." Batin Rias bertanya-tanya mengenai siapa yang sebenarnya ia rindukan.

**.**

**.**

**:: Lompoberang ::**

**.**

**.**

Kembali ke tempat Sirzechs dan Grayfia. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya sebuah pusaran aura hitam muncul tidak jauh dari mereka tepat di bawah suatu gambar di langit-langit bangunan tersebut.

Wuush!

Putaran aura hitam tersebut semankin membesar dan kuat. Sehingga mau tak mau Sirzechs dan Grayfia harus berlindung di balik salah satu pilar di bangunan tersebut. "_Kekuatan macam apa ini_?" Tanya Sirzechs yang merasakan kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat dari pusaran aura hitam tersebut. Begitu pula Grayfia yang merasakan kekuatan tersebut. "_Benar-benar kekuatan yang mengerikan_." Batin Grayfia.

Duar!

Ledakan aura hitam tersebut langsung meruntuhkan beberapa pilar serta membuat retakan-retakan besar di dinding bangaunan tersebut. setelah ledakan tersebut Sirzechs dan Grayfia keluar dari tempat mereka berlindung.

Setelah melangkah keluar mereka berdua kembali merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar sehingga membuat keduanya sedikit sulit bernafas. Mereka berdua lalu mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah tekanan besar tersebut dan melihat enam orang dengan pakaian serba hitam namun ada satu yang mengenakan jubah putih.

Empat orang yaitu Shikamaru, Kakashi, Karin dan Gaara berdiri tegak menggunakan kedua kakinya, sedangkan Lee menggunakan kedua tangannya sehingga tubuhnya menjadi terbalik. Sedangkan orang berjubah yang merupakan Naruto mendarat dengan cara menungging karena ia dilempar oleh Shinigami.

"SHINIGAMI NO BAKA!" Teriak Naruto sambil memperbaiki posisinya sedangkan Lee masih dengan posisi yang sama juga berteriak. "YOOSHH CARA MENDARAT YANG SEMPURNA!"

Kakashi, Karin dan Gaara hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah King dan Pawn keluarga baru mereka. "Sudahlah Naruto bukannya salahmu sendiri yang mengejek Shinigami-sama." Kata Kakashi yang masih sweatdrop. Karin mengangguk pelan, Gaara hanya ber'hn' datar dan Shikamaru mengeluarkan Trademark andalannya 'mendokusai'.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat dua orang berbeda gender tengah menatap mereka dengan raut wajah menahan sesuatu. "Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Naruto. Kelima anggota keluarganya pun ikut menatap keduanya.

"Bi-bisa turunkan kekuatan iblis anda. Kami tidak bermaksud buruk." Kata Sirzechs diikuti anggukan oleh istrinya. "Kekuatan anda membuat kami susah bernafas." Tambah Sirzechs.

Naruto mengangguk pelan lagipula ia tidak merasakan niat jahat dari dua orang yang berada tidak jauh darinya. "Kalian turunkan tekanan Iblis dan kekuatan kalian!" Perintah Naruto. Secara serentak keenam menurunkan tekanan Iblis mereka sehingga jubah Naruto menjadi menghilang.

"Dilihat dari kekuatan anda berdua, anda berdua pastilah seorang Maou?" Tanya Karin sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang menantap lurus ke arah keduanya.

Sirzechs mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. "Anda benar, aku adalah Sirzechs Gremory salah satu dari Daiyondai yaitu Maou Lucifer dan disampingku adalah..."

"Grayfia. Kepala Maid keluarga Gremory sekaligus Queen dari Sirzechs-sama." Sirzechs hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang karena Istrinya kembali ke mode Maid Profesionalnya. "Dan tambahan ia adalah Istriku." Tambah Sirzechs dan langsung mendapat Deathglare dari Isterinya.

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya diikuti kelima anggota keluarganya. Sesampainya di depan Sirzechs dan Grayfia, Naruto membungkuk hormat karena di depannya adalah seorang Maou. "Mohon maaf atas kejadian tadi." Kata Naruto hormat.

"Ah tidak apa." Kata Sirzechs pelan. "Kalau boleh kami tahu? Kalian berenam siapa dan kulihat dari kekuatan besar yang tadi, kalian pasti Iblis." Naruto dan keluarganya mengangguk pelan. "Anda benar Sirzechs-sama." Kata Naruto.

"Ahh jangan terlalu formal. Aku tidak suka yang namanya formalitas." Kata Sirzechs sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan aku Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto dan panggil saja Naruto karena aku jijik dengan yang namanya formalitas." Kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dan mereka adalah keluarga iblisku. Perkenalkan diri kalian." Perintah Naruto membuat kelimanya menghela nafas sejenak.

"Hatake Kakashi, Knight dari keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze, yang kusuka tidak perlu anda tahu begipula yang tidak kusuka. Hobiku entahlah dan cita-citaku masih belum terpikirkan." Kata Kakashi memperkenalkan dirinya membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

"_Dia hanya memperkenalkan nama dan bidaknya saja_." Pikir Sirzechs, Gaara, Karin dan Grayfia.

"_Kakashi-sensei tidak berubah walaupun sudah menjadi iblis_." Pikir Naruto, Shikamaru dan Lee.

"Uzumaki Karin, Bishop dari keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze sekaligus kakak angkat perempuan Naruto." Kata Karin membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut lalu mengukir sebuah senyum. "Tidak apa kan Naruto?" Tanya Karin.

"Ya-ya aku malah senang mempunyai kakak secantik Karin-nee." Puji Naruto membuat Karin sedikit blushing dengan pujian sekaligus senyum dari Naruto.

"Sabaku Gaara, Rook dari keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze." Kata Gaara ditambah wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Nara Shikamaru, Bishop dari si durian montok. Mendokusai." Kata Shikamaru dengan mode malasanya membuat Naruto kesal dipanggil durian montok.

"Rock Lee, Pawn dari keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze. MASA MUDA!" Kata Lee lalu berteriak diakhirnya kata perkenalannya membuat semuanya kembali sweatdrop. Sirzechs dan Grayfia pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati mereka dengan sifat dari bidak-bidak Naruto.

"Nee...Mungkin ada baiknya jika kita kembali ke kediaman kami, disini tidak enak untuk mengobrol." Tawar Sirzechs sambil tersenyum. Mengingat orang-orang di depannya memiliki kekuatan yang besar terutama Naruto. "Apa tidak apa?" Tanya Naruto sedikit ragu mengingat ia baru tiba dan langsung ditawarkan berbicara di kediaman sang Maou Lucifer.

"Tentu saja tak apa, lagipula kami sudah menantikan kedatangan anda semua." Kata Sirzechs meyakinkan namun disisi Naruto dan keluarganya sedikit bingung mengapa Sirzechs dan Grayfia bisa mengetahui bahwa mereka akan datang. "Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. Akan kujelaskan di kediamanku nanti." Kata Sirzechs membuat semuanya tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**:: Lompoberang ::**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di kediaman Gremory, Sirzechs dan Grayfia menjelaskan semuanya mulai dari perang yang sudah lama terjadi lalu ramalan yang menyangkut kedatangan seseorang yang akan menghentikan perang ketiga fraksi. Naruto dan keluarganya hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu giliran mereka yang menjelaskan. Dimulai dari dibangkitkannya mereka menjadi seorang Iblis, pertemuan mereka dengan Maou Legendaris Satan hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan mereka. Tidak lupa mengenai kekuatan mereka.

"Sepertinya benar, kalau seperti itu kami fraksi Iblis akan mendiskusikan hal ini." Kata Sirzechs setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Naruto dan keluarganya. "Namun alangkah baiknya jika mereka kita daftarkan ke dewan Iblis." Kata Grayfia menambahkan perkataan suaminya.

"Terimakasih Sirzechs-san. Apa tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak Naruto-kun, justru kami malah senang akhirnya ada seseorang yang akan menghentikan perang ini. Kami benar-benar sudah banyak menderita karena perang ini." Jawab Sirzechs sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kalau kami boleh tahu sebelum dibangkitkan menjadi Iblis, Naruto-san dan keluarganya berasal darimana?" Tanya Sirzechs.

"Percaya atau tidak kami semua berasal dari dimensi yang lain. Didimensi kami terjadi perang dan menewaskan kami semua." Kali ini bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan orang tertua diantara keluarga Naruto yaitu, Hatake Kakashi. Sirzechs dan Grayfia sedikit terkejut ditambah sedikit rasa bersalah mendengar penuturan Kakashi.

"Maaf kalau pertanyaanku sedikit sensitif." Kata Sirzechs takut membuat Naruto dan yang lain menjadi teringat dengan perang di dimensi miliknya.

"Aahh tidak apa Sirzechs-san, lagipula itu sudah terjadi dan sekarang kami hanya ingin menghentikan perang disini dan menikmati kesempatan kedua yang diberikan kepada kami." Jelas Naruto lalu mengukir sebuah senyum. Kelima anggota keluarga baru Naruto pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sirzechs dan Grayfia ikut tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Menurut mereka walaupun masa muda Naruto sudah bisa berpikiran mengenai kedamaian. "Kalau begitu. Aku sebagai Maou Lucifer memberikan kepercayaan fraksi Iblis kepada kalian untuk menghentikan perang ini." Kata Sirzechs.

"Arigatou/Hn/Mendokusai!" Kata mereka berenam serentak.

"Sama-sama!" Jawab Sirzechs dan Grayfia bersamaan. "Nah karena ini sudah larut, alangkah baiknya Naruto-kun dan keluarganya beristirahat." Tambah Grayfia dengan nada Maid Profesionalnya membuat Sirzechs hanya menghela nafas pendek.

"Untuk Karin-san, karena ia satu-satunya perempuan jadi Karin-san beristirahat di kamar itu." Kata Grayfia sambil menunjuk kamar yang berada di samping kanannya. Karin mengangguk paham lalu beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berjalan ke arah kamar yang ditunjuk. "Oyasumi Minna-san, Naruto!" Kata menoleh ke keluarga barunya.

"Hn/Oyasumi Karin-san/Oyasumi Nee-chan!" Balas semuanya serentak. Kelima pria keluarga Naruto lalu beranjak dari tempat mereka lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar yang disediakan untuk mereka.

Setelah Naruto dan keluarganya memasuki kamar, Sirzechs langsung mengukir sebuah senyum yang membuat Grayfia, Istrinya bertanya-tanya. "Ada apa?"

"Jika dipikir-pikir, sepertinya akan menarik jika aku menempatkan mereka di dunia manusia bersama Rias." Jawab Sirzechs, Grayfia yang mendengar hal tersebut ikut tersenyum mengenai apa yang dipikirkan oleh suaminya. "Hmm...aku juga tidak keberatan mempunyai adik ipar laki-laki seperti Naruto-sama." Kata Grayfia.

"Kalau begitu besok, aku akan mengadakan rapat dengan para Daiyondai dan kau Hime, pergi dan beritahu Rias untuk menyambut mereka dalam waktu dekat ini." Kata Sirzechs lembut dibalas anggukan oleh Grayfia yang sedikit memunculkan semburat merah.

**.**

**.**

**:: Lompoberang ::**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya sebelum sarapan, Sirzechs dan keluarga Naruto tengah berada di ruangan di Mansion Gremory. Sirzechs dan kelima anggota Naruto tengah berbincang-bincang mengenai dunia ini sedangkan Naruto terlihat diam dan memperhatikan sebuah foto besar di ruangan tersebut.

"_Dia mengingatkanku ke Kaa-san_." Batin Naruto melihat foto seorang gadis muda dengan rambut merah Crimson yang tergerai tengah tersenyum manis. Sirzechs yang melihat gerak-gerik Naruto pun mengukir sebuah senyum. "_Sepertinya ia tertarik dengan adikku_." Batin Sirzechs.

"Nah setelah sarapan nanti, aku dan Naruto-kun akan pergi ke rapat Daiyondai agar keluarga kalian bisa terdaftar sebagai keluarga High-Class Devil." Kata Sirzechs dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya minus Naruto yang masih setia memperhatikan foto tersebut.

Karin yang melihat Naruto tidak merespon langsung memberikan jitakan kasih sayang seorang kakak untuk pertama kalinya ke Naruto. "Hey Naru!" Kata Karin.

"Iya-iya aku paham! Aku dan Shikamaru yang akan pergi." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya mengeluarkan trademark andalannya. "Mendokusai!"

Tak berselang lama salah seorang Maid dari keluarga Gremory memanggil mereka untuk sarapan. Semuanya mengangguk serentak lalu beranjak dari tempat mereka menuju ke ruang makan Mansion Gremory.

Sesampainya di ruangn makan Mansion Gremory ternyata sudah ada dua orang yang menunggu yaitu seorang pria berambut merah Crimson a.k.a Lucius Gremory atau lebih dikenal sebagai Lord Gremory, ayah dari Sirzechs dan Rias dan disamping Lucius adalah istrinya sendiri yaitu Venelana Gremory, ibu dari Sirzechs dan Rias.

Satu persatu keluarga Naruto mengambil tempat duduk dan mulai menyantap sarapan dengan tenang. Setelah selesai Naruto dan keluarga Iblisnya meminta ijin untuk berkeliling Mansion. Sirzechs mengangguk paham. "Tentu saja asalkan kalian tidak keluar dari area Mansion." Kata Sirzechs.

Naruto dan keluarganya mengangguk paham lalu beranjak keluar dari ruang makan Mansion Gremory. Setelah kepergian mereka Sirzechs langsung mengukir sebuah senyum. "Sepertinya kau sudah memiliki rencana Sirzechs?" Tanya Lucius yang melihat senyum dari anaknya tersebut.

Sirzechs mengangguk pelan masih dengan senyumannya. "Benar Otou-sama, aku akan menempatkan Naruto-kun beserta keluarganya di tempat Rias dan anggotanya." Kata Sirzechs.

Lucius dan Venelana tersenyum mendengar rencana dari Sirzechs. "Ditambah lagi aku tadi melihat Naruto-kun terus-terusan memperhatikan foto Rias." Tambah Sirzechs.

"Begitu rupanya, aku setuju denganmu Sirzechs. lagipula aku merasakan anak bernama Naruto itu memiliki sesuatu yang sangat menghangatkan dari dirinya." Kata Venelana sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Namun sebelum itu, aku bersama Naruto-kun akan pergi ke rapat Daiyondai untuk mengurus nama Naruto dan keluarganya agar bisa terdaftar sebagai High-Class Devil." Kata Sirzechs lalu menoleh ke arah Istrinya yang tengah masuk mode Maid Profesionalnya.

"Aku mengerti Sirzechs-sama!" Kata Grayfia yang mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh suaminya. Sirzechs, Lucius dan Venelana hanya bisa menghela nafas mereka ketika melihat Grayfia.

**.**

**.**

**:: Lompoberang ::**

**.**

**.**

Siang harinya Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sirzechs meninggalkan Mansion Gremory untuk mengadakan rapat bersama Daiyondai Maou. Dalam rapat tersebut ketiganya diberondong puluhan pertanyaan untuk membuktikan mengenai identitas dan kekuatan dari Naruto dan keluarganya. Akhirnya setelah mendengar jawaban dari ketiganya akhirnya para Daiyondai Maou akhirnya mempercayai Naruto.

"Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya Sirzechs?" Tanya salah satu Maou bernama Ajuka Beelzebub.

"Aku akan menempatkan mereka bersama adikku di dunia manusia." Jawab Sirzechs lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Shikamaru. "Kalian setuju Naruto-san, Shikamaru-san?" Tanya Sirzechs

"Aku setuju!" Jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk. "Hooaamzz...aku terserah Naruto saja." Jawab Shikmaru dengan nada malasnya sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Sirzechs ke Maou yang lain.

"Aku setuju denganmu Sirzechs-tan." Jawab satu-satu Maou perempuan dengan suara Childissnya a.k.a Serafall Sitri atau sekarang Serafall Leviathan.

"Terserah kau saja, yang penting tidak merepotkanku." Jawab Maou yang terakhir dengan nada malasnya a.k.a Falbium Asmodeus. Semuanya yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut langsung sweatdrop berjamaah sambil membatin bersamaan.

"_Entah kenapa Shikamaru-san dan Falbium itu mirip_."

"Karena semua telah sutuju, maka yang terakhir hanya mengurus nama keluarga Naruto-san agar terdaftar ke dewan Iblis." Kata Sirzechs lalu menutup rapat para Daiyondai Maou.

"Heii..kudengar kau adalah otak dari keluarga Iblis Uzumaki-Namikaze. Bagaimana jika kita bermain catur untuk mengetes kemampuanmu." Tawar Falbium pada Shikamru sontak membuat Sirzechs dan lainnya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya ide yang bagus lagipula rapat ini sudah selesai." Kata Sirzechs sambil tersenyum lalu menoleh ke Shikamaru."Bagaimana Shikamaru-san?" Tanya Sirzechs.

"Catur? Sepertinya menarik." Kata Naruto lalu ikut menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang masih memasang wajah malasnya. "Hmm baiklah! Mendokusai!" Gumam Shikamaru.

Falbium lalu mengeluarkan sebuah papan catur yang entah ia dapat dari mana lalu duduk di samping Shikamaru. Mereka berdua pun memulai permainan catur mereka sedangkan Naruto dan ketiga Daiyondai Maou hanya berbincang-bincang untuk mengeratkan hubungan pertemanan mereka.

.

.

"Checkmate!" Gumam Shikamaru untuk ketiga kalianya membuat Falbium menjadi frustasi. Ini pertama kalinya bagi pengatur strategi fraksi Iblis kalah dalam bermain catur tiga kali secara berturut-turut.

"Wah! Aku tak menyangka Falbi-tan bisa kalah tiga kali berturut dalam bermain catur." Kata Serafall dengan nada Childiss-nya. "Naru-tan beruntung mempunyai anggota keluarga yang jenius." Tambah Serafall sambil menoleh ke Naruto yang telah resmi menjadi sahabat barunya.

"Heeeh...ia memang jenius walaupun sikap malasnya sangat menjengkelkan." Kata Naruto dan langsung mendapat Deathglare dari Shikamaru.

Karena sifat Childiss dari Serafall dan tingkah Naruto yang kadang-kadang konyol membuat keduanya bisa akrab bahkan langsung menyatakan bahwa sekarang mereka bersahabat. Sirzechs dan Ajuka yang melihat keduanya bisa akrab dengan cepat hanya bisa mengukir sebuah senyum.

"Ne-Ne...Setelah ini Naru-tan akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Serafall.

"Entahlah Sera-chan!" Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Untuk hari Naruto-san dan keluarganya bisa bersantai dan besok akan langsung pergi ke dunia manusia. Tepatnya ke tempat adikku, Rias dan anggotanya." Kata Sirzechs.

Naruto yang mendengar nama Rias tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah perasaan yang aneh di dalam hatinya. "_Rias Gremory adik dari Sirzechs, entah kenapa aku jadi penasaran dengannya? Apa dia yang mirip dengan Kaa-san di foto yang tadi, kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya_." Pikir Naruto.

"Baiklah jika kalian sudah selesai bermain caturnya bagaima kalau kita kembali ke Mansion." Tambah Sirzechs. Naruto mengangguk paham sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan.

"Lain kali kita bermain lagi Shikamaru-san, aku akan membalas kekalahanku." Kata Falbium yang sedikit berbeda dengan sikap malasnya karena kalah dengan Shikamaru tiga kali berturut-turut.

Sirzechs lalu berpamitan kepada ketiganya lalu mengaktifkan sihir teleportasi keluarga Gremory. Sedangkan Naruto menepuk punggung Shikamaru lalu menghilang diikuti seberkah cahaya kuning yang membuat ketiga orang yang berada di sana syok.

"M-mereka berdua menghilang begitu saja." Gumam Ajuka syok dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. "Bukan hanya kekuatannya yang mengerikan, mereka bahkan bisa berpindah tempat tanpa melakukan sihir teleportasi." Tambah Ajuka.

"Kuharap Naruto-san bisa mewujudkan perdamaian yang sebenarnya, agar tidak lagi membuatku kerepotan." Gumam Falbium dengan nada malasnya. Dua orang di dekatnya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan lalu mengaktifkan sihir teleportasi mereka.

**.**

**.**

**:: Lompoberang ::**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya di 'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib'. Rias dan Akeno tengah bersantai sambil menyantap teh, tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan kemunculan lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory lalu menampakkan Grayfia yang mengenakan pakaian Maid.

"Ada apa Grayfia-neesama?" Tanya Rias yang sudah berdiri menghadap ke Grayfia.

"Langsung saja ke intinya." Kata Grayfia sambil menghela nafas ringan. "Besok aku dan Sirzechs-sama akan mengantar tamu dari dunia bawah. Dan sekarang Sirzechs-sama sedang mengurus nama mereka untuk didaftarkan ke dewan Iblis." Tambah Grayfia.

"Iblis baru? Dan kenapa baru sekarang Onii-sama baru mengurus nama mereka ke dewan Iblis?" Tanya Rias sedikit bingung lantasan ini pertama kalianya ada keluarga Iblis yang belum terdaftar ke dewab Iblis.

"Untuk lebih detailnya Rias-sama tanyakan langsung kepada King mereka." Kata Grayfia.

"Ano Grayfia-sama memangnya siapa nama King mereka?" Tanya Akeno yang masih duduk di salah satu Sofa di ruangan tersebut.

"Uzumaki Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Uzumaki-NamikazeNaruto." Jawab Grayfia.

Mendengar nama 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Rias kembali merasakan perasaan aneh yang melandanya semalam. "_Uzumaki Naruto, entah kenapa perasaan aneh itu kembali kurasakan saat mendengar nama itu_." Batin Rias.

"Baiklah besok malam aku dan anggotaku akan menyambut Onii-sama dan mereka." Kata Rias sedikit pelan.

"Ara~ara...aku penasaran seperti orang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu." Kata Akeno sambil mengukir senyum andalannya seperti biasa. "Dan jangan lupa mengajak Sona-sama untuk ikut menyambut mereka." Tambah Grayfia.

Rias dan Akeno mengangguk paham lalu Rias berkata sambil menoleh ke Akeno. "Beritahukan hal ini pada Sona dan budak iblisnya." Akeno mengangguk paham lalu mengaktifkan sihir teleportasi miliknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Rias-sama." Kata Grayfia lalu mengaktifkan sihir teleport miliknya meninggalkan Rias yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"_Uzumaki Naruto, siapa dia sebenarnya? Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang dan sedikit gelisah ketika mendengar namanya tadi_." Pikir Rias.

Tidak ingin dipusingkan dengan hal itu. Rias menggeleng pelan lalu beranjak menuju ke kamarnya untuk menengkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

**~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto Peerage**

King : Naruto

Queen : ?

Bishop : Karin, Shikamaru

Rook : Gaara (2X)

Knight : Kakashi - ?

Pawn : Rock Lee (5X) - ? - ? - ?

Bisa disaranin untuk Bidak yang masih kosong.

* * *

**Author Note sekaligus balasan beberapa Review.**

**\- **Sedikit perbaikan mengenai Hirashin Naruto yaitu, ia tidak memerlukan Tanda ataupun Kunai bercabang tiga jika jarak perpindahan hanya 150 meter kebawah. Jika melebihi jarak tersebut maka ia harus menggunakan tanda ataupun kunai bercabang tiga yang ia simpan di Sihir penyimpanan miliknya. Dan seluruh keluarga Naruto sudah tertanam tanda di tubuh mereka.

\- Dan mengapa Maou Satan tidak jahat dan malahan menjadi baik dan menyuruh Naruto untuk mendamaikan dunia. Akan terjawab di beberapa chapter kedepannya.

\- Mohon maaf bila ada yang meminta NaruXHarem dan juga yang menolak Pair NaruXRias. Karena Lompoberang sudah memutuskan jika Main Pair adalah NaruXRias. Sementara untuk yang lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya Fict.

\- Naruto DKK "Godly". Alasannya simple, yaitu : Kekuatan seseorang yang ingin menghentikan perang pastilah sangat Kuat bahkan bisa setara dengan Tuhan (Anime).

\- Musuh terkuat Naruto masih dalam pemikiran Lompoberang. (Kalo bisa kasih saran).

* * *

.

.

.

**:: LOMPOBERANG OUT ::**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 OUT!**

**Naruto X Highschool DxD Croosover**

**..:: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ::..  
..:: Highschool DxD ©Ichie Ishibumi ::..**

**..:: Second Chance in Another Dimension © Lompoberang ::..**

**Warning : Typo and Miss Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (mungkin),  
GaJe, Ancur, OOC, OC, GodlikeNaru, StrongTeamNaru, Etc.**

**Rate : M**

* * *

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family – Friendship - Supernatural - Mistery – ETC.**

**Pair : Naruto X Rias - ? - ?**

**A/N :** Cerita ini murni Fiction, apabila ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi, Ide dan alur cerita terinspirasi dari beberapa Fictdan ditambah imajinasi dari otak Lompoberang yang rada-rada Error. Dan mohon maaf bila ada kalimat atau pernyataan yang mengakut keagamaan karena ini hanya dibuat untuk menghibur.

* * *

**Notification**

**Tuhan yang dimaksud disini adalah Tuhan dalam Anime**

"Abcd." = Human Talking.

"_Abcd_." = Human Thinking/Telepati.

"**Abcd.**" = Monster, Bijuu, Dragon Talking and Jutsu/Magic

"_**Abcd**_**.**" = Monster, Bijuu, Dragon Thinking/Telepati.

**[Abcd]** = Sacred Gear.

::

::

**..:: CHAPTER 3 ::..**

* * *

Keesokan paginya di Mansion Gremory, keluarga Gremory dan Naruto mengawali hari dengan sarapan sambil berbincang-bincang mengenai dunia manusia. Setelah sarapan Naruto dan keluarganya memilih bersantai di salah satu balkon Mansion Gremory.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk pergi kedunia manusia. Sampai-sampai masa mudaku ingin meledak." Shikamaru, Garaa dan Karin hanya bisa menghela nafas ringan melihat tingkah laku Lee yang kelewat over dengan masa muda.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya karena mengingatkan ia kepada rival abadinya yang telah bertemu dengan Shinigami. Sementara Naruto dari tadi berkutut dengan pikiran mengenai seseorang yaitu Rias Gremory yang benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalam.

"_Haaa..kenapa aku terus kepikiran dengan orang bernama Rias itu, kalau begini hal yangsama mungkin akan terjadi kembali_." Pikir Naruto sambil mengingat dimana dua orang yang ia cintai yaitu cinta pertamanya Sakura dan Hinata mulai ia cintai semenjak Neji tewas. Yang Naruto tahu keduanya tewas dalam ledakan yang dibuat oleh sahabatnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Gaara yang akhirnya memecah lamuan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke Gaaar lalu tersenyum seperti biasa dan berkata. "Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana nantinya hidup kita di dunia manusia." Gaara ikut tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan dari orang yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hn. Kali ini aku akan membantumu, bukan sebagai teman tetapi sebagai keluarga, Naruto!" Kata Gaara membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak. "_Keluarga Ya_." Pikir Naruto mengingat semenjak kecil ia hanya sedikit merasakan apa yang namanya keluarga.

"Gaara benar Naruto, mulai sekarang kita adalah keluarga." Kata Kakashi menambahi perkataan Gaara.

Mendengar perkataan Kakashi dan Gaara, Naruto langsung mengukir sebuah senyum secerah warna rambutnya. "Arigatou Minna, mulai sekarang aku akan melindungi kalian dengan nyawaku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin gagal dan kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku untuk kedua kalinya." Kata Naruto membuat semuanya anggota keluarganya ikut tersenyum.

"Bukan hanya kau Naruto, kami juga akan melakukan hal yang sama karena kami adalah keluarga Iblis Uzumaki-Namikaze." Kata Kakashi dibalas anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"YOSSH..Aku akan berlari mengelilingi Mansion Gremory sebanyak 10 kali untuk merayakan hal ini." Kata Lee sambil mengepal tangannya ditambah latar ombak dibelakangnya membuat semuanya kembali sweatdrop ria.

"Karena kita berangkat malam hari, kalian bebas melakukan apa pun hari ini." Kata Sirzechs yang tiba-tiba saja bergabung dengan mereka sambil tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan yang barusan. "Ha'i Sirzechs-san!" Kata semuanya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku membantu para Maid sebagai imbalan atas kebaikan anda dan keluarga Gremory." Kata Karin lalu beranjak dari balkon. Sirzechs hendak menghentikan Karin namun Naruto mengangguk agar Karin dibiarkan saja.

"Kalau aku mau tidur saja..Hoooaammmzzz.." Kata Shikamaru diakhiri dengan menguap yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi lalu melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan langsung masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian bertiga?" Tanya Sirzechs ke Naruto, Kakashi dan Gaara.

"Entahlah! Bagaimana kalau kita Sparring saja Gaara?" Tawar Kakashi. Gaara ber'hn' pelan lalu menoleh ke Naruto. "Tidak apa lagipula kita akan berangkat malam." Kata Naruto menginjinkan keduanya melakukan sparring. Untung-untung agar keluarga bertambah kuat walaupun mereka semua sudah lumayan kuat.

"Baiklah! Ikut aku." Kata Sirzechs lalu beranjak pergi diikuti Kakashi dan Gaara meninggalkan Naruto beserta Shikamaru.

Beberapa menit dilanda kebosanan, kerana satu-satunya orang yang bersamanya adalah si Rusa Pemalas Shikamaru, Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar Mansion atau lebih tepatnya Istana Gremory. Selama berjalan-jalan, Naruto hanya menatap takjub luas dan megahnya area Istana milik keluarga Gremory.

"Kurasa Alis Tebal pasti kelelahan mengelilingi Istana ini." Gumaman bodoh dikeluarkan Naruto untuk Pawn miliknya yang mempunyai semangat muda yang sudah melampaui stadium akhir.

Beberapa menit mengelilingi pekarangan Istana Gremory, Naruto memilih beristirahat di salah bangku taman yang berada ada di salah satu taman. Namun acara duduk Naruto langsung terganggu ketika seorang anak kecil berambut merah Crimson menghampirinya.

"Anoo...Onii-sama!" Naruto menoleh ke arah anak kecil dan tersebut. "Hmm ada apa adik kecil?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ahh aku lupa, perkenalkan aku Millicas Gremory." Kata Millicas sambil membungkuk hormat memperkenalkan namanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Miilicas. "Kalau boleh tahu apa kau adik Sirzechs-san?" Tanya Naruto.

Millicas menggeleng pelan lalu tertunduk. "Bukan! aku anak Otou-sama...Apa Naruto-sama mau bermain denganku." Tawar Millicas pelan, ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Naruto dan keluarganya adalah tamu ayahnya. Samar-samar Naruto merasakan aura milik Millicas yang terasa agak kesepian.

"Tentu saja Miilicas-kun. Tetapi jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'sama'." Kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Millicas.

"Hontou ni?" Tanya Millicas dengan mata berbinar-binar. Naruto mengangguk paham lalu mengepal tangannya di depan Millicas. Mengerti apa yang mau dilakukan Naruto ia lalu membalas kepalan tersebut dan melakukan tos ala Bijuu.

Naruto dan Millicas pun menghabiskan waktu siang itu dengan bermain sepuasnya. Mulai dari bermain Jan Ken Pon, tebak-tebakan yang kadang membuat keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena salah dan diakhirinya dengan memandang awan sambil tiduran di rumput.

"Ne~Ne...Naruto-nii ini berarti kita sekarang berteman?" Tanya Millicas masih tiduran di atas rumput.

"Tentu saja Millicas-kun, bukan yang kita lakukan tadi adalah buktinya. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Naruto lalu melempar pertanyaan balasan.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit kesepian. Sejak kecil Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu dengannku..." Millicas menjeda kalimatnya lalu menghela nafas panjang. "...Rias-neesama juga sibuk dengan sekolahnya." Sambung Millicas.

"Walaupun ada Ojii-sama dan Obaa-sama yang selalu menemaniku tetapi aku tetap kesepian." Tambah Millicas dengan nada pelan pertanda bahwa ia sedang sedih.

Naruto lalu bangkit dari acaran tidurannya lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Crimson milik Millacas yang mirip dengan warna rambut almarhumah Ibunya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu! Aku juga pernah merasakan yang namanya kesepian tetapi sesibuk apapun Sirzechs-san dan Grayfia-san pasti akan menyisihkan waktu mereka untukmu. Aku yakin itu." Kata Naruto.

"Dan bukankah kita sekarang adalah teman!" Tambah Naruto.

Millicas yang tadinya sedih setelah menjelaskan semuanya, akhinya mulai tersenyum dan menatap mata Biru Sapphire yang memperlihatkan kelembutan dan ketulusan Naruto mengenai ia adalah temannya sekarang.

"Bisakah Naruto-nii menjelaskan semua mengenai keluarga Naruto-nii?" Tanya Millicas.

Naruto mengangguk paham lalu menceritakan semuanya sifat yang diliki keluarga barunya. Setelah selesai Millicas langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar semua sifat dari keluarga Naruto.

"Bwahahaha...Pawn Naruto-nii benar-benar lucu yang selalu mangatakan masa muda, masa muda...Bwahahaha." Kata Millicas diakhiri tawa keras sambil memegang perutnya karena tidak tahan dengan cerita Naruto mengenai Lee dan keluarga Iblis Naruto yang lain.

Perbincangan antara kedunya pun berlanjut hingga senja tiba. Naruto lalu mengajak Millicas untuk kembali ke istana.

**.**

**:: Lompoberang ::**

**.**

Malam harinya seluruh keluarga Gremory dan Naruto tengah berkumpul untuk berangkat ke dunia atas, namun ketika mereka hendak berangkat tiba-tiba Millicas langsung muncul lalu menyapa seluruh keluarga Iblis Naruto.

"Yo Naruto-nii, Ero-jiisama, masa-muda-niisama, rusa pemalas-niisama, mata-panda-niisama, Karin-oneesama!"

Seluruh keluarga Gremory hanya bisa sweardrop mendengar sapaan Miilicas sedangkan keluarga Iblis Naruto. Sedangkan keluarga Naruto menatap tajam ke arah King mereka minus Karin seolah berkata –bisa-kau-jelaskan-durian-montok-.

"Tu-Tunggu aku bisa menjelaskannya!" Kata Naruto berkeringat dingin melihat tatapan semua keluarga laki-lakinya.

"Millicas-kun bisa sopan sedikit pada tamu kita." Kata Sirzechs. Millicas hanya mendengus kesal sambil memiringkan bibirnya. "Gomenasai Minna-san!" Kata Grayfia mewakili seluruh keluarga Gremory.

"Ahh tidak apa! Maklum saja Millicas-kun masih anak-anak." Balas Kakashi sambil menampilkan eye smile miliknya.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku bersama Millicas-kun dari siang hari hingga senja karena ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat kesepian sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menghiburnya dengan cara mengatakan seluruh sifat kalian." Jelas Naruto kepada dua pihak sekaligus yaitu keluarganya dan Gremory.

Keluarga Iblis mengangguk mengerti sedangkan keluarga Gremory sedikit terkejut. Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Sirzechs dan Grayfia.

"Sirzechs-san, Grayfia-san, aku mohon pada kalian. Tolong luangkan sedikit waktu anda untuk bersama Miliicas-kun. Tadi siang ia mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya mengenai kesibukan kalian sehingga membuatnya kesepian." Jelas Naruto pada keduanya. Mendengar penjelasn Naruto keduanya langsung mengerti.

"_Benar juga_." Batin kedunya bersamaan lirih.

Berbeda dengan kedunya. Lucius dan Venerana beserta keluarga Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan melupakan kejadian barusan.

"Aku tahu kesibukan anda sebagai Mauo Lucifer dan kepala Maid, namun aku mohon sekali lagi tolong luangkan waktu anda untuk Millicas. Aku sudah pernah merasakan apa yang namanya kesepian dan hal itu sangat menyakitkan." Tambah Naruto sedikit bernostalgia mengenai kenangan miliknya sewaktu masih di dimensi para shinobi.

Sirzechs dan Grayfian yang mengerti perkataan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Sedangkan Millicas yang berada di samping Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk dengan air mata yang sedikit menetes. Dengan cepat keduanya langsung menghampiri Millicas dan memeluknya dengan erat sambil berkata.

"Maaf Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama, Millicas-kun. Mulai sekarang kami akan meluangkan waktu untukmu." Kata Sirzechs diikuti anggukan pelan oleh Istrinya. Miliicas yang mendengarnya langsung mendongak lalu membalas pelukan kedunya dengan erat. "Janji?" Tanya Millicas dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

Senyum Lucius dan Venelana semakin mengembang melihat adegan di depannya sambil membatin secara bersamaan.

"_Baru tiga hari bersama kami, Naruto dan keluarganya sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi mereka_."

"_Yare..Yare...Murid bodohku semakin dewasa rupanya_." Pikir Kakashi yang juga ikut tersenyum. Begitupula keluarga Naruto yang juga ikut tersenyum.

"Arigatou Naruto-san sudah memberitahukan hal ini kepada kami." Kata Sirzechs sambil tersenyum ramah ke Naruto. "Tidak apa kok! Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kubisa." Balas Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit akhinya keluarga kecil tersebut selesai berpelukan. Millicas lalu melirik ke Naruto dan langsung memasang wajah sedih. "Naruto-nii mau kemana?"

"Aku dan keluargaku akan ke dunia atas." Jawab Naruto pelan.

"itu artinya Naruto-nii meninggalkanku. Bukannya kita sekarang berteman?" Tanya Miilicas.

Naruto lalu memberikan kode untuk mendekat pada Millicas. Dengan pelan Millicas berjalan mendekat, setelah Millicas berada di depannya Naruto berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Millicas. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kunai bercabang tiga miliknya dari sihir penyimpanannya yang diberikan oleh Satan dan Shinigami sebelum mereka dikirim ke dimensi DxD.

"Walaupun berpisah kita masih teman. Jika ada waktu sesekali aku akan mengunjungimu dan ini adalah hadiah untukmu." Kata Naruto sambil memberikan kunai bercabang tiga miliknya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Millicas bingung melihat kunai tersebut begitupula dengan keluarga Gremory.

"Itu adalah kunai yang kugunakan untuk berpindah tempat dengan cepat. Jika kau tidak ada teman untuk bermain tinggal alirkan aura Iblismu ke simbol pada pengangan kunai itu. Maka aku akan segera berpindah jika aku tidak sibuk." Jelas Naruto. Millicas mengangguk mantap lalu mperhatikan dengan seksama kunai bermata tiga milik Naruto.

"Jadi itu rahasia dari tehnik teleportasi milikmu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sirzechs.

Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu berkata. "Jika jarak dibawah 150-200 meter aku tidak perlu menggunakan kunai tersebut."

"Arigatou Naruto-nii!" Balas Millicas. Naruto mengangguk paham lalu keduanya melakukan tos ala Bijuu sambil berkata bersamaan dengan lantang. "Teman!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya semua orang yang berada disana tersenyum melihat apa Naruto lakukan untuk Millicas. Setelah itu Naruto dan keluarganya berpamitan lalu berangkat bersama Sirzecsh dan Grayfia menggunkan sihir Teleport keluarga Gremory.

"Ne-Ne Obaa-sama, Ojii-sama...Bagaimana?" Lucius dan Venelana hanya mengangguk paham mengenai apa yang dikatakan oleh cucunya lalu mengukir sebuah senyum.

**.**

**:: Lompoberang ::**

**.**

**Unknow Place**

Di sebuah tempat yang hanya dihiasi warna putih sejauh mata memandang terdapa tiga sosok yaitu Shinigami, Legendary Satan dan terakhir di depan meraka adalah sosok yang bersinar sangat terang hingga membuat orang yang melihatnya akan buta.

"**Apa kalian berdua sudah menjalankannya**?" Tanya sosok bersinar tersebut pada Shinigami dan Legendary Satan.

"Sudah Kami-sama/**Hn**!" Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"**Hah...Oh iya Satan, bukannya awalnya kau berniat untuk menghilangkan seluruh Fraksi entah kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah dan menginginkan perdamaian?**" Tanya Shinigami.

"Itu karena selama Great War, aku menyadari bahwa perang hanya mengakibatkan penderitaan bagi pihak yang kalah. Dan alasanku yang paling utama adalah aku tidak tega melihat para bawahanku tewas di depan mataku sendiri." Jawab Satan membuat Kami-sama dan Shinigami tersenyum walaupun tidak dapat dilihat oleh Satan.

"Sebenarnya apa alasan Kami-sama memilih dia dan menyuruh kami berdua untuk menjadikannya Iblis? Dan kenapa anda memasulkan kematian anda dan bersembunyi disini." Tanya Satan secara frontal.

"**Aku ingin bertanya padamu Satan...apa kau mengingat saat Great War, aku mengirim tangan kananku yaitu monster bernama Shinju untuk menghentikan perang tersebut**?" Tanya Kami-sama.

"Yaah aku ingat Kami-sama, kalau tidak salah Shinju berhasil memusnahkan setengah pasukan dari ketiga Fraksi, bahkan kedua _Heavenly Dragon_ pun dibuat tidak berdaya jika berhadapan dengan Shinju. Dan setelah itu Shinju tiba-tiba saja menghilang." Jawab Satan.

"Dan setelah ia menghilang bersamaan dengan anda memasulkan kematian anda lalu Shinigami-sama memerintahkanku untuk menulis ramalan mengenai orang yang akan menghentikan perang tersebut di masa akan datang." Tambah Satan.

"**Itu karena Shinju berpindah dimensi dan merubah dirinya menjadi pohon suci ke dimensi anak bernama Naruto itu sehingga menyebabkan dimensi miliknya menjadi berperang. Karena ada wanita bernama Kaguya memakan buahnya sehingga ia mengambil sebagian besar kemampuan Shinju yang berpindah dimensi lalu...**(Penjelasannya sama ketika Rikudou Sannin menceritakan mengenai Sejarah Juubi ke Naruto)". Jelas Kami-sama. Shinigami dan Satan mengangguk paham.

"**Dan kenapa aku memilih anak itu, karena ia telah mengalami banyak penderitaan dan kehilangan di dimensi miliknya hanya karena Shinju berpindah dimensi. Aku ingin menebus kesalahan itu dengan cara memilih Naruto dan menulis ulang takdirnya beserta memberikan semua kemampuan Shinju kepadanya**." Tambah Kami-sama.

"**Apa maksudmu menulis ulang takdirnya**?" Tanya Shinigami.

"**Aku akan menulis ulang takdirnya hidupnya yaitu memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup bersama orang yang ia cintai dan sayangi karena didimensi sebelumnya ia kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya. Sehingga nantinya ia tidak terlalu terbebani dengan tugasnya sebagai pemegang tangan kananku beserta tugasnya**." Jawab Kami-sama.

"**Dan orang yang akan dicintai Naruto dalam takdirnya adalah seorang Iblis makanya kau menyuruhku dan Satan menjadikannya Iblis**." Kata Shinigami dibalas anggukan oleh dehemam pelan oleh Kam-sama.

"**Dalam waktu dekat aku akan mendatanginya dan memberikan semua kemampuan Shinju. Beserta ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padanya.**" Tambah Kami-sama.

"Bukannya semua kemampuan Shinju sudah aku berikan padanya dalam bentuk **Sacred Gear **bernama **[Cursed Eyes]** di dalam tubuh Naruto yaitu seluruh kemampuan Shinju yang Shinigami-sama ambil kembali dari orang bernama Kaguya itu." Kata Satan.

"**Itu karena sebelum berpindah Shinju sempat mengembalikan setengah kekuatan kepadaku**." Jawab Kami-sam dibalas anggukan oleh kedunya.

"Lalu apa setelah Kami-sama memberikan semua kemampuan Shinju. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kurama yang berada di tubuh Naruto?" Tanya Satan.

"**Ia adalah pecahan dari Shinju tetapi mempunyai jiwa tersendiri. Jadi ia tetap akan bersama Naruto. Lagipula mereka berdua adalah sahabat.**" Jawab Kami-sama.

"**Dan hal ingin kau katakan pada Durian itu adalah..."**

"**Orang yang menyebabkan kematiannya selamat dan juga ikut berpindah dimensi, namun saat ini orang tersebut masih terjebak di Empty Dimension. Dan orang itu tidak sendirian.**" Potong Kami-sama. Shinigami langsung menyeringai mendengar hal tersebut. sedangkan Satan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya ia meledakkan dirinya sendiri?" Tanya Satan.

"**Itu tidak benar! Sebenarnya orang itu sudah merencanakannya namun rencananya melenceng sehingga menyebabnya ia masuk ke dalam Empty Dimension. Dan jika perkiraanku benar maka tidak lama lagi orang tersebut akan menemukan jalan keluar dari Empty Dimension dan menuju ke dimensi ini.**" Jelas Kami-sama.

"Heeee..sepertinya Naruto akan mendapat lawan yang pantas..."

"**Kau salah! Orang tersebut bahkan tidak dapat mencapai level kekuatan Naruto saat ini, Baka! Itu karena ia hanya diberikan sedikit kekuatan dari Shinju.**" Umpat Shinigami dibalas deheman pelan oleh Kami-sama. "**Asal kau tahu! Jika Naruto sudah mengusai semua kekuatan Shinju, maka tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya bahkan Ophis yang saat ini dikatakan sebagai Ouroboros Dragon (Infinity Dragon) pun tidak bisa**." Tambah Shinigami.

"**Untuk saat ini mungkin Naruto hanya bisa menandingi Ophis karena ia hanya memiliki setengah kemampuan dari Shinju dan juga belum dapat berkomunikasi dengan Naruto**." Kata Kami-sama. Dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

"**Baiklah jika sudah selesai kalian boleh pergi karena aku ingin kembali ke tempatku bersembunyi.**" Kata Kami-sama lalu perlahan ketiganya menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya putih.

.

.

.

**::~~~ TBC ~~~::**

* * *

**Sekian untuk Chapter ini. Dan mohon bila alur dan ide ceritanya lumayan rumit dan sulit dimengerti...**

**AN : **Shinju atau Juubi merupakan tangan kanan Tuhan (Dalam Anime) yang diturunkan untuk menghentikan Great War untuk sementara lalu setelah itu ia berpindah Dimensi ke Dimensi milik Naruto dengan setengah kekuatannya.

* * *

**:::::**

**\- **Lompoberang membaca ada beberapa review yang mengatakan ada Fict yang hampir sama dengan Fict ini. Lompoberang memang mengambil Inspirasi dari Fict milik **Yamigakure no Ryukage-senpai** bernama **The Devile Legend. **Lompoberang udah meminta persetujuan **Ryu-senpai **untuk menjadikan Fict miliknya sebagai Inspirasi.

**\- **Untuk Pairing Naruto, mungkin hanya Rias dan tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bertambah mengingat banyaknya Chara wanita di dimensi DxD.

\- Mengenai Kurama sudah dijelaskan di atas. Namun Kurama masih belum bisa menghubungi Naruto karena kelelahan dan tengah memulihkan tenaganya. Setelah pulih Naruto masih bisa menggunakan Bijuu Mode dan Lompoberang akan memberikan penjelasannya di Chapter mendatang.

\- Untuk Bidak kosong dari Peerage Naruto, Lompoberang membutuhkan saran dari Minna-san. Bisa lewat Review maupun PM.

\- Disini tidak unsur Reinkarnasi seseorang dari dimensi Shinobi. Yang ada hanya Dimensional Travel dan sudah terjadi di chapter ini.

**Mungkin itu saja yang perlu dibahas mengenai Review Minna-san...Domo Arigatou telah menyempatkan membaca Fict Lompoberang.  
**

* * *

**:::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**See You at Next Chapter and Another Fict Lompoberang**

**:::LOMPOBERANG :::**

**:::LOG OUT :::**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Out!**

**Naruto X Highschool DxD Croosover**

**..:: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ::..  
..:: Highschool DxD ©Ichie Ishibumi ::..**

**..:: Second Chance in Another Dimension © Lompoberang ::..**

**Warning : Typo and Miss Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (mungkin),  
GaJe, Ancur, OOC, OC, GodlikeNaru, StrongTeamNaru, Etc.**

**Rate : M**

* * *

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family – Friendship - Supranatural - Mistery – ETC.**

**Pair : Naruto X Rias - ? - ?**

**A/N :** Cerita ini murni Fiction, apabila ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi, Ide dan alur cerita terinspirasi dari beberapa Fictdan ditambah imajinasi dari otak Lompoberang yang rada-rada Error. Dan mohon maaf bila ada kalimat atau pernyataan yang mengakut keagamaan karena ini hanya dibuat untuk menghibur.

* * *

**Notification**

**Tuhan yang dimaksud disini adalah Tuhan dalam Anime**

"Abcd." = Human Talking.

"_Abcd_." = Human Thinking/Telepati.

"**Abcd.**" = Monster, Bijuu, Dragon Talking and Jutsu/Magic

"_**Abcd**_**.**" = Monster, Bijuu, Dragon Thinking/Telepati.

**[Abcd]** = Sacred Gear.

::

::

**Sedikit pemberitahuan. Untuk Kagebunshin, Henge dan Kawarimi. Naruto tidak bisa menggunakannya. Alasannya apa yang mau digunakan untuk membuat bunshin, Kawarimi maupun Henge. Lompoberang akan mereplace chapter-chapter sebelumnya.**

**..:: CHAPTER 4 ::..**

* * *

Di sebuah gedung tua di belakang Kuoh Akademi atau lebih tepatnya markas _Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib_ telah berkumpul keluarga Iblis dari Rias Gremory yaitu Akeno, Kiba, Koneko dan Issei ditambah Sona Shitri beserta keluarga Iblisnya. (AN : Issei sudah bisa mengeluarkan Sacred Gear miliknya)

"Kapan mereka tiba, Rias?" Tanya Sona adik dari Serafall Leviathan salah satu dari Daiyondai Maou. "Entahlah Sona, mungkin sebentar lagi." Balas Rias lalu menoleh sambil tersenyum ke budak Iblisnya agar mereka tidak merasa bosan.

Tak berselang lama lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory muncul di depan mereka lalu menampakkan delapan orang. Sang Maou Lucifer berada di paling kanan lalu Grayfia, Naruto, Karin, Kakashi, Gaara, Shikamaru dan terakhir Lee.

"_Jadi ini keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze, Aura mereka terasa sangat kuat._" Batin semuanya.

"Maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Ada sedikit masalah sebelum kami berangkat." Kata Grayfia dengan sopan. Rias dan Sona beserta anggota Iblis mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"_Heemm...Aura di dunia atas ternyata berbeda dengan Underworld._" Batin Naruto. Lalu memandang satu persatu orang di depannya.

Pandangan Naruto langsung terhenti pada Rias dan secara tidak sengaja keduanya langsung saling memandangi. Sirzechs, Grayfia dan Kakashi yang melihat keduanya hanya mengukir senyum kecil (Kakashi tidak terlihat karena memakai masker). Semua keluarga Naruto mengenakan baju berlengan pendek hitam dengan gambar pusaran air dengan empat tanda Hiraishin yang membentuk persegi mengelilingi pusaran air tersebut di bagian punggung.

"Lama tidak bertemu Rias, Sona!" Sapa Sirzechs sambil tersenyum. Rias dan Sona beserta anggotanya menjawab sapaan sang Maou dengan hormat.

"Nah karena tamu kita sudah tiba aku dan Sona akan memperkenalkan terlebih dahulu anggota kami." Kata Pewaris dari Klan Gremory diikuti anggukan oleh Sona beserta anggota keduanya.

Satu per satu dari mereka mulai memperkenalkan diri. Setelah selesai Naruto langsung memperhatika tiga orang yaitu Rias, Sona dan Issei.

"_Jadi dia yang bernama Rias Gremory. Dan perempuan berkacamata itu adik dari Sera-chan_." Pikir Naruto lalu menatap penasaran ke Issei. "_Sepertinya orang bernama Issei itu terlihat mesum_." Binggo tebakanmu benar Naruto dan kau akan segera mengetahuinya.

Tatapan Naruto kembali mengarah ke Rias. Grayfia yang melihat hal tersebut langsung berdehem pelan. "Naruto-san. Kau sudah mengetahui nama mereka. Sekarang giliranmu yang memperkenalkan diri beserta budak Iblismu." Kata Grayfia.

Naruto menarik nafas pelan. "Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto namun aku lebih suka menggunakan Uzumaki Naruto. Jika ingin memanggilku cukup Naruto saja karena paling tidak suka yang namanya formalitas." Kata Naruto dengan nada normal namun lembut.

Rias yang mendengar perkenalan Naruto langsung memunculkan semburat merah di pipi mulusnya. "_Jadi dia yang bernama Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Auranya sangat menenangkan dan jika diperhatikan lebih jelas orangnya juga tampan_." Pikir Rias dan semburat merah di pipinya semakin membesar.

Sirzechs dan Grayfia yang menangkap jelas semburat Rias kembali mengukir senyum dan membatin secara bersamaan. "_Ternyata bukan hanya Naruto-kun, Rias juga terlihat tertarik dengannya._"

"Bidakku adalah Raja dan mereka adalah anggota keluargaku. Dan aku luruskan, jangan pernah memanggil mereka budak iblisku karena mereka adalah anggota keluargaku." Kata Naruto lalu memberi kode untuk keluarganya.

"Aku Uzumaki Karin, Bishop dari Uzumaki Naruto dan salah sangka mengenai margaku karena aku adalah kakak perempuan dari Naruto." Rias sedikit terkejut mendengar marga dari Karin namun setelah mendengar penjelasan selanjutnya ia langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Hatake Kakashi, Knight dari Naruto. Hal yang kusuka kalian tidak perlu tahu begipula dengan yang tidak kusuka. Hobiku kalian belum cukup umur untuk mengetahuinya dan tujuanku masih belum terpikirkan." Semuanya langsung sweatdrop berjamaah mendengar perkenalan Kakashi minus keluarga Naruto serta Sirzechs dan Grayfia. "_Ia hanya memperkenalkan nama dan bidaknya saja_." Pikir semuanya.

"Sabaku Gaara, Rook dari Naruto. Tujuanku hanya satu, yaitu membantu keluarga baruku jika mendapat masalah." Kata Gaara memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah datar. Membuat semuanya kembali sweardrop minus Akeno yang terlihat merona melihat ketampan dari Gaara.

"_Fufufufu...Dia terlihat tampan walaupun dengan wajah datarnya._" Pikir Akeno masih dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Nara Shikamaru, Bishop si durian montok. Hobiku tidur dan memandang awan. Merepotkan!" Kata Shikamaru memperkenalkan dirinya dengan malas ditambah wajah yang tidak berniat untuk hidup.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Nanas brengsek!" Umpat Naruto kesal dibalas trademark andalan Shikamaru. "Mendokusai!"

"Rock Lee, Pawn dari Naruto, hobiku berlatih dan tujuan sama dengan Gaara." Kata Lee sambil mengacungkan jempol ditambah senyum andalannya sehingga memunculkan cahaya kuning dari giginya.

"Nah kalian sudah saling mengenal. Maka aku pamit dulu, aku dan Grayfia ingin melakukan sesuatu." Kata Sirzechs. Naruto dan Grayfia mengangguk paham mengenai apa yang dimaksud dari Sirzechs.

"Aku serahkan semuanya pada anda Rias-sama!" Kata Grayfia lalu ia dan Sirzechs mengaktifkan sihir keluarga Gremory lalu menghilang.

Setelah kepergian Sirzechs dan Grayfia. Rias memanggil salah satu anggotanya yaitu Issei. "Ada apa Buchou?" Tanya Issei.

"Kau antar keluarga Naruto-san ke apartemen yang disediakan Onii-sama di dekat kediamanmu." Jawab Rias dibalas anggukan oleh Issei. "Dan untuk keluarga Naruto-san kecuali Kakashi-san akan bersekolah di Kuoh Akademi." Tambah Rias dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto dan lainnya.

"Are~ kenapa cuman aku saja?" Tanya Kakashi mengankat tangannya.

"Itu karena Kakashi-san akan menjadi sensei di Kuoh Akademi dan besok adalah hari pertama kalian." Jawab Rias menjelaskan apa yang akan Kakashi kerjakan. Rias sudah mengetahui data lengkap mengenai semua keluarga Naruto. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "_Haa...tidak di dunia Shinobi, tidak disini. Kenapa Aku harus menjadi sensei_." Batin mantan Jounin Konohagakure tersebut.

"Karena semuanya sudah selesai, aku dan anggotaku pamit dulu Rias." Kata Sona lalu beranjak keluar ruangan diikuti anggotanya. "Kami pamit dulu!" Pamit seluruh anggota Sona.

"Baiklah! Kalian semua boleh pulang!" Kata Rias dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

Naruto dan keluarganya beranjak keluar dari ruang 'Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib' diikuti Kiba, Koneko dan Issei. Setelah berada di luar gedung Naruto berhenti membuat semuanya penasaran.

"Ada apa Naruto-san?" Tanya Issei.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Issei, Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu perlahan sebuah Kekkai transparan muncul dan langsung menyelubungi gedung _Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib_.

"Aku hanya memasang Kekkai pendeteksi karena aku diberi tugas oleh Sirzechs-sama untuk menjaga adiknya." Kata Naruto. Semuanya yang mendengar hal itu hanya ber'oh'ria. Setelah itu mereka semua beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

.

Sementara di dalam ruang _Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib _yang tinggal menyisahkan Rias dan Akeno. Menghela nafas sejenak Rias lalu berkata. "Sepertinya kau tertarik dengan pria berambut merah itu Akeno?" Tanya Rias penuh seledik ditambah senyum licik menggoda miliknya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Rias, semburat merah langsung muncul di pipi Akeno dan dengan cepat ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "Fufufufu...ternyata kau menyadarinya Bochou?" Tanya Akeno, Rias hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kuakui ia memang tampan walaupun memiliki ekspresi datar. Tetapi bukan hanya aku, Bochou juga tertarik dengan King mereka." Balas Queennya dan sontak membuat Rias sedikit terkejut.

"A-Apa maksudmu Akeno?" Tanya Rias terbata-taba karena Akeno ternyata menyadari hal tersebut.

"Ara-ara...kau tak usah menyembunyikannya Rias." Jawab Akeno tidak lagi memanggil Rias dengan sebutan Buchou mengingat hal yang dibahas sudah menyangkut pria.

Semburat merah tipis langsung muncul di pipi Rias. "Aku memang tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu Akeno." Kata Rias dibalas anggukan ditambah senyum oleh Akeno. "Entah kenapa perasaan malam itu kembali muncul namun sedikit berbeda saat aku melihat Naruto." Tambah Rias.

"Dia membuatku merasa nyaman dan terlindungi dengan Aura-nya."

"Ara~ara... "

"Tidak usah membahasnya. Aku mau tidur!" Potong Rias lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Akeno hanya tersenyum melihat Rias lalu ikut berjalan ke arah kamar miliknya di _Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib._

**::**

**::**

**:: Lompoberang ::**

**::**

**::**

Keesokan paginya, Naruto, Kakashi, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Lee terlihat sangat lesuh ditambah beberapa benjolan di kepala mereka. Sedangkan Karin berjalan dengan senyum yang mengembang. Itu karena tadi pagi Karin baru saja mendeklarasikan bahwa ia yang akan mengatur semua keperluan anggota keluarganya dan siapapun yang membantah akan mendapat jitakan 'kasih sayang'.

Saat ini mereka semua telah berada di depan gerbang Kuoh Akademi. Semuanya terlihat mengenakan seragam Kuoh kecuali Kakashi yang mengenakan jas untuk para sensei termasuk masker yang masih setia melekat di wajahnya. Gaara, Lee dan Karin mengenakan seragam mereka dengan rapi sedangkan Naruto dan Shikamaru membiarkan seragamnya terbuka sehingga menampilkan baju dalam mereka.

"Sudah kukatan perempuan memang merepotkan!" Umpat Sang Bishop dengan nada malasnya.."Kau benar!" Balas semuanya bersamaan.

"Kalian mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Karin dengan tatapan tajam yang siap memangsa siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Ti-tidak kok Nee-chan!" Umpat Naruto secepatnya agar mereka berempat tidak mendapat jitakan lagi.

Saat mereka memasuki area yang padat siswa dan siswi. Mereka langsung diteriaki bak seorang selebritis. Namun ada tiga orang yang mengutuk mereka kecuali Karin.

"KYAAA SIAPA MEREKA SEMUA!"

"KYAA YANG PIRANG ITU TAMPAN SEKALI...LEBIH TAMPAN DARI KIBA-KUN!"

"YANG BERAMBUT MERAH ITU JUGA TIDAK KALAH TAMPAN!"

"KYAAA MAUKA SALAH SATU DARI KALIAN MENJADI PACARKU!"

"TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN PARA PRIA TAMPAN SEDUNIA!"

"_Haaahh...akhirnya aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan brengsek itu_!" Pikir Naruto sembari mengingat-ingat orang yang sudah membuat keluarga barunya tewas di dimensi Shinobi. Menjadi terkenal memang hal yang merepotkan bagi Naruto. Ia benar-benar menyesal ingin terkenal seperti Sasuke sewaktu masih di Akademi shinobi.

"Ohayou Minna-san!" Sapa Rias yang menghampiri mereka.

"Ohayou Rias-san!" sapa balik mereka.

Tanpa disadari oleh Rias ternyata ia sudah berjalan di samping Naruto yang sontak membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. "_Ada denganku kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih kencang_!" Pikir Rias.

Tidak beda jauh dengan Rias, Naruto yang juga menyadarinya pun merasakan hal yang sama. "_Perasaan apa ini? Kuharap bukan seperti yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya._" Tanya Naruto dalam hatinya. Sang King berusaha agar menghilangkan perasaan tersebut karena ia pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika berdekatan dengan dua orang perempuan.

Keduanya lalu saling menoleh dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Keduanya langsung memerah karena jarak wajah mereka hanya berjarak 1 meter. Anggota keluarga Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum sambil membatin berjamaah.

"S_epertinya mereka saling tertarik satu sama lain_."

"_Dan kalau dipikir-pikir,perempuan bernama Rias hampir mirip dengan Kushina-neesan_!" Pikir Kakashi sembari menerawang jauh untuk mengingat wajah Ibu dari King-nya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke ruang kepala sekolah dihiasi teriakan histeris dari para siswi. Setelah sampai di kantor kepala sekolah, Rias berpamitan untuk pergi ke kelasnya. Setelah mengurus administrasi mereka. Naruto dan Shikamaru ditempatkan di kelas XII B yaitu kelas Rias dan Akeno. Sementara Lee, Gaara dan Karin ditempat di kelas XII A.

.

.

Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir. Rias memanggil seluruh anggota iblisnya begitu juga dengan Naruto dan keluarga. Di ruang penelitian _Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib _semuanya sudah berkumpul kecuali Naruto dan Kakashi.

Rias tengah duduk di kursi miliknya. Kiba, Koneko dan Issei duduk di sofa dan di depan mereka Lee, Gaara dan Karin duduk. Sedangkan Shikamaru bersandar pada dinding di samping jendela dengan wajah tidak niatan untuk hidup.

"Kemana sih King dan Knight merepotkan itu?" Gerutu Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya. Semuanya hanya menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Ano...Buchou memangnya kita mau melakukan apa?" Tanya Issei.

"Tunggu sampai Naruto-kun dan Kakashi-sensei tiba baru akan kejelaskan." Jawab Rias. Sontak semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung tersentak.

"_Kun! Kun! Sepertinya Buchou menyukai Naruto-san/senpai_." Pikir anggota Rias.

"_Baru dua hari berada di dunia manusia. Sudah ada gadis cantik yang menyukai Naruto. Kau benar-benar penuh dengan kejutan Naruto._" Pikir Gaara dan Shikamaru yang sependapat.

Salah satu pintu di ruangan tersebut terbuka lalu Akeno masuk sambil membawa troli yang di atasnya terdapat cemilan dan teh buatannya. "Ara~ara ternyata mereka belum tiba." Kata Akeno.

Akeno mulai menyajikan teh kepada semuanya. Saat ia menyajikan teh untuk Gaara, Akeno terlihat malu-malu dan terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipinya. "Si-silahkan tehnya Gaara-san!" Kata Akeno sedikit malu-malu.

"Hn, Arigatou!" Balas Gaara. Rias yang melihat tingkah Akeno tersenyum.

Rias yang melihat tingkah Akeno tersenyum."_Akhirnya ada juga pria yang bisa membuat Akeno menjadi malu-malu_." Pikir Rias namun entah kenapa setelah memikirkan hal tersebut seorang pria bersurai pirang jabrik langsung terlintas di pikirannya. Sontak hal tersebut langsung membuat pipinya merona tipis.

Tak berselang lama, pintu masuk _Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib_ terbuka dan masuklah Naruto dan Kakashi. "Kalian dari mana saja, Naru...Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Karin dengan nada membentak.

"Gomen..Gomen...Tadi aku dan Kakashi-sensei bertemu dengan kucing hitam, karena takut kena sial kami mengambil jalan memutar dan tersesat di jalan bernama Kehidupan...benarkan Kakashi-sensei." Kata Naruto WaTaDos, Kakashi mengangguk pelan menginyakan. Sedangkan yang lain hanya sweatdrop mendengar alasan keduanya.

"_Alasan macam itu_." Pikir Rias dan anggotanya sambil sweatdrop.

"Nah berhubung Naruto-kun dan Kakashi-sensei sudah tiba aku akan menjelaskan mengenai sistem kerja Iblis." Kata Rias.

"Yah mohon bantuannya Rias. Karena kami hanya dijelaskan mengenai Great War oleh Sirzechs-sama." Balas Naruto lalu mengambil posisi di samping Shikamaru. Sedangkan Kakashi sudah melakukan aktivitas kramatnya yaitu membaca buku Icha-Icha Paradise.

Rias mulai menjelaskan mengenai sistem kerja Iblis. Seluruh anggota keluarga Naruto hanya mengangguk paham minus Kakashi yang masih bekutat dengan buka keramatnya. Setelah selesai Naruto dan keluarga pamit untuk undur diri diikuti Kiba, Koneko dan Issei.

Sesampainya di apartemen mereka. Shikamaru dan Gaara langsung duduk di sofa ruang santai apartemen mereka sedangkan Lee memilih latihan di GYM. Apartemen yang diberikan Sirzechs memang sangat besar. Terdapat 10 ruang tidur yang semuanya terletak di lantai 2 dan 3. ruang makan dan bersantai yang sangat luas, dapur yang lumayan luas dengan perabotan masak yang lengkap. Di bagian belakang terdapat GYM dan kolam renang.

"Kemana yang lain Shika?" Tanya Gaara sambil memandang sekeliling ruangan dan tidak mendapati anggota keluarganya yang lain kecuali si Nanas.

"Karin sedang mempersiapkan makan malam dan Lee lagi berolahraga." Jawab Shikamaru yang sedang tiduran pada Sofa di depan Gaara. "Kalau Kakashi-sensei mungkin sedang melakukan aktivtas andalannya." Tambahnya.

"Naruto?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin ia berada di taman yang berada diatas apartemen kita." Jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya. Sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya langsung berubah serius lalu berkata.

"Naruto mungkin berusaha untuk menahan perasaannya terhadap gadis berambut merah itu. Saat di _Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib_ Naruto terus membuang muka ketika gadis berambut merah itu menatapnya."

"Dia mungkin tidak ingin mengalami kejadian yang sama untuk kedua kalinya." Kata Karin yang tiba-tiba datang dengan 3 kaleng Softdrink di tangannya.

Karin lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sofa tunggal lalu berkata. "Naru tidak ingin lagi kehilanga orang yang ia cintai. Aku bisa menebak kalau cinta Naru mulai tumbuh pada Rias-san begitupula sebaliknya.."

"Hn. Dan Naruto pasti tidak ingin Rias-san berada di dekatnya agar aman." Kata Gaara. Dibalas anggukan oleh Karin dan Shikamaru. "Tetapi memendam perasaan itu lebih menyakitkan daripada merasakan kehilangan." Kata Shikamaru sambil bangkit lalu mengambil Softdrink yang dibawa Karin.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang berbicara pada Naruto." Ketiganya langsung menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang sedang bersandar di dinding sambil membaca buku.

"Kakashi-sensei/Kakashi!" Kata ketiganya bersamaan. "Kalian harus tahu. Jika King keluarga kita seperti itu terus maka akan berdampak buruk pada keluarganya." Kata Kakashi dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya.

.

.

Saat in Naruto tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang terletak di atas apartemen. Sambil memandangi langit yang dipenuhi bintang ia terus kepikiran dengan Rias. Di satu sisi ia memang mulai menyukai Rias namun di sisi lainnya ia tidak ingin mengalami kejadian yang sama untuk kedua kalinya dimana ia harus kehilangan orang yang sukai.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Ero-sennin. apa yang harus kulakukan?" Gumam Naruto.

"Lakukan saja apa yang dikatakan oleh hatimu Naruto!" Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kakashi tengah berdiri sambil membaca buku kramatnya. "Kakashi-sensei!" Kata Naruto.

"Yooo!" Balas Kakashi sambil menampilkan eye smile miliknya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto? Beritahu aku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Kata Kakashi. Walaupun ia sudah mengetahui apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Kakashi tetap menanyakannya.

"Tidak ada! Aku hanya-"

"Jangan berbohong. Aku sudah lama bersamamu Naruto. Apa mengenai gadis bernama Rias itu." Potong Sang Knight dengan cepat membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah langit. "Tetapi aku takut. Kejadian yang sama akan kembali terulang. Dimana aku kehilangn orang yang berharga bagiku." Kata Naruto.

"Maka dari itu. Kau harus melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu. Memang dulu kau tidak kuat. Tetapi sekarang berbeda dimana kau bisa dibilang sangat kuat." Balas Kakashi lalu menghampiri Naruto yang masih setia duduk sambil memandangi langit.

Kakashi lalu menepuk pundak Naruto membuat sang empunya mendongak ke arah Kakashi. "Berhentilah melihat kebelakang melainkan kau harus melihat ke arah depan." Kata Kakashi.

Mendengar perkataan Kakashi, Naruto memiringkan bibirnya lalu berkata. "Bukannya aku sudah mengatakan hal itu-"

"Dalam artian hidup bukan dalam hal cinta, Baka!" Potong Kakashi membuat Naruto bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau memang sudah melupakan semua hal yang terjadi di dimensi kita kecuali satu yaitu dimana kau masih takut jika ada seseorang yang sangat dekat denganmu terluka." Ceramah Kakashi.

Satu persatu perkataan Kakashi mulai Naruto cerna dalam otaknya. Perlahan satu demi satu ingatan mengenai dua wanita yang dulu Naruto cintai mulai tergantikan dengan seorang wanita berambut merah Crimson yang tergerai hingga pahanya. Wajah cantik yang dibingkai sebuah pony yang mengingatkan Naruto pada sosok Uzumaki Kushina, Kaa-sannya.

"Arigatou Kakashi-sensei!" Kata Naruto lalu mengukir sebuah senyum selebar-lebarnya. "Tak usah dipikirkan. Sudah tugasku serta yang lain untuk mendukung King keluarga kami." Kata Kakashi dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Sementara itu di alam bawah sadar Naruto. Kurama yang masih belum bisa bergerak ataupun berbicara pada Naruto karena masih dalam masa pemulihan efek dari pertarungan terakhirnya bersama Naruto melawan Sasuke, Walaupun tidak bisa bergerak ataupun berbicara ia masih bisa merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan. Akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

"_**Akhirnya bocah bodoh ini sadar juga**_." Batin Kurama lalu kembali berkonsentrasi untuk memulihkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Karin mungkin sudah menyiapkan makan malam." Kata Kakashi.

"Bilang ke yang lain. Aku akan segera menyusul." Balas Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Kakashi.

Kakashi lalu beranjak dari samping Naruto dan berjalan menuju ke pintu untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen. Setelah Kakashi masuk Naruto mengeluarkan ke-6 pasang sayap iblisnya lalu terbang meninggalkan apartemen.

**::**

**::**

**:: Lompoberang ::**

**::**

**::**

Naruto mendarat di dekat sebuah jembatan dan menghilangkan ke-6 pasang sayap Iblisnya lalu berjalan ke arah jembatan. Setelah berada di atas jembatan Naruto menoleh ke bawah karena merasakan aura Datenshi dan mendapati seorang pria tengah memancing.

Naruto melompat turun dan menghampiri pria tersebut. "Ne, ada apa?" Tanya pria tersebut yang menyadari kedatangan Naruto. "Apa tidak salah seorang Datenshi lebih memilih memancing." Jawab Naruto dengan nada serius membuat pria tersebut terkekeh pelan.

"Ini adalah hobiku Iblis-kun. Dan dilihat dari level kekuatanmu sepertinya kau bukan Iblis sembarangan." Kata Pria tersebut.

"Begitu juga denganmu Ossan." Jawab Naruto datar lalu menaikkan tekanan kekuatan Iblisnya. Sontak membuat pria tersebut langsung merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar.

"_Ke-kekuatan macam apa ini. Apa orang ini yang dimaksud Sirzechs_." Pikirnya. Dengan cepat ia langsung bertanya ke Naruto.

"A-apa kau Iblis yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Ba-bagaiman kau mengetahui namaku? Dan siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Naruto balik mengingat ia baru beberapa hari tetapi seorang Datenshi sudah mengetahui identitas dirinya.

"Aku mengetahui dari Sirzechs dan perkenalkan. Aku Azazel, Gubernur Datenshi." Jawab Azazel membuat Naruto terkejut dan langsung menurunkan kekuatan Iblisnya.

"Maaf kalau begitu Azazel-san." Kata Naruto pelan karena secara tidak sengaja mengancam salah satu pemimpin salah satu Fraksi. "_Sudah kuduga ia bukan orang sembarangan_." Pikir Naruto.

"Tidak apa Naruto-san!" Balas Azazel lalu tersenyum ke Naruto. "Lagipula aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Sirzechs kalau Naruto-san adalah orang yang berniat menghentikan perang ini." Tambah Azazel.

"Ya itu benar. Tetapi kenapa anda bisa kenal dengan Sirzechs-san yang notabene adalah Maou Lucifer pemimpin dari fraksi Iblis?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku dan Sirzechs adalah teman."

"Dan tenang saja, aku bukan musuh walaupun aku adalah Gubernur Datenshi. Itu karena aku sudah menyerah untuk berperang-" Azazel menjeda kalimatnya sambil memasang wajah cerianya seperti biasa. "-dan memilih untuk hidup tenang dan damai." Sambung Azazel.

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Apa aku harus-"

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah menyerah untuk berperang." Potong Azazel serius dan akhinya Naruto mulai mempercayai perkataan Azazel. Ia lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Azazel.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu. Apa kau sudah mempunyai rencana mengenai cara untuk menghentikan perang ini Naruto-san?" Tanya Azazel.

"Untuk saat ini aku belum mempunyai rencana. Namun aku sudah mendapat kepercayaan dari Maou Lucifer serta Daiyondai Maou yang lain." Jawab Naruto. "Dan satu lagi, cukup kau panggil namaku saja. Tidak usah menambahkan embel-embel karena aku jijik yang namanya formalitas." Tambahnya.

Azazel mengangguk pelan sambil terkekeh. "Hahaha... kalau begitu panggil aku dengan namaku juga." Naruto mengangguk paham. "Dan sebagai Gubernur dari Datenshi. Aku Azazel akan memberimu kepercayaan dari pihak Datenshi." Tambah Azazel membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum pasalkan ia sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari dua fraksi.

"Namun jika aku mendapati bawahanmu menyerang keluarga ataupun temanku. Aku tidak segan-segan untuk mempertemukannya dengan Shinigami no baka." Kata Naruto kembali menaikkan kekuatan Iblisnya membuat Azazel kembali sesat nafas ditambah keringat dingin yang mengucur di keningnya.

"Ya lakukan saja sesukamu. Lagipula mereka adalah bawahan yang sulit diatur." Kata Azazel mencoba setenang mungkin. Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto menurunkan tekanan Iblisnya. "_Apalagi jika kau memintanya aku akan berpikir ratusan kali. Dan apa-apaan itu memanggil Shinigami dengan sebutan Baka, benar-benar orang yang menarik._" Pikir Azazel.

Setelah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Azazel. Naruto meminta ke pemimpin Datenshi tersebut untuk menceritakan mengenai Datenshi lebi detail. Dengan senang hati Azazel menceritakan semua mengenai Datenshi bagaimana mereka bisa terjatuh dari surga. Naruto juga meminta Azazel untuk menjelaskan mengenai **Sacred Gear**. Bukan hanya itu, Naruto juga mendapatkan sesuatu mengenai Azazel yaitu ia mempunya sifat mesum.

Setelah bercerita beberapa lama seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan mata biru gelap bernama Vali Lucifer pemegang **Sacred Gear **dari 13 Longinus **[Divine Divinding]** yang didalamnya bersemayam salah satu **Heavenly Dragon Albion** atau sering disebut _Hakuryuuko_.

"Oh Vali! Ada apa?" Sapa Azazel dengan wajah cerianya seperti Naruto hanya melirik Vali melalui ekor matanya.

"Hanya mampir saja dan kulihat kau mempunyai teman baru." Jawab Vali masih dengan pose coolnya membuat Naruto teringat pada seseorang.

"Oh dia!" Azazel menunjuk Naruto lalu berkata. "Dia hanya Iblis biasa namanya Uzumaki Naruto." Azazel langsung menghela nafas ketika melihat Vali menyeringai.

"_Jangan lagi Vali_." Batin Azazel.

"Iblis biasa? Tetapi aku merasakan ia mempunyai kekuatan yang besar." Kata Vali lalu menunjuk Naruto sambil menyeringai. "Namamu Naruto kan. Aku sedikit tertarik denganmu." Kata Vali membuat Azazel menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung mengambil posisi bertahan lalu berkata.

"Hoi-Hoi...Aku masih normal." Vali yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung kesal lantasan Naruto mengira dirinya adalah Guy.

"Bwaahahahaha...Tidak kusangka kau ternyata mempunyai kelainan Vali...Hahahahah!" Kata Azazel sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul pahanya. Ia juga tahu apa yang Naruto maksud.

Sontak Vali langsung memasang wajah sebal ke arah keduanya lalu berkata. "Tck! Bukan itu maksudku Sialan!" Umpat Vali.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Aku tertarik bertarung denganmu Naruto!" Jawab Vali yang kini raut wajahnya terlihat serius.

Azazel yang tadinya tertawa akhirnya sweatdrop setelahnya. "_Haaaah sudah kuduga! Dasar maniak bertarung_." Umpat Azazel kesal di dalam hatinya.

Naruto bengkit dari acara duduknya lalu berbalik ke Vali sambil menyeringai. "Karena aku sudah lama tidak berlatih maka aku menerima tantanganmu, **Vali**." Kata Naruto diakhiri penekanan berat bagaikan besi.

"Hora~Hora...kalau ingin bertarung jangan disini." Umpat Azazel kesal lalu ikut berdiri. "Sebaiknya kita ke hutan lagipula aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu Uzumaki Naruto." Tambah Azazel sambil menyeringai dibalas senyum tipis namun terlihat seperti sebuah seringai bagi Azazel dan Vali.

Ketiganya lalu beranjak dari tempat itu dan menuju ke arah bukit tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

**::~~~ TBC ~~~::**

* * *

**Balasan untu Review Minna-san...**

\- Di Fict ini cuman dua Dimensi yaitu Shinobi dan DxD. Walaupun dunia Shinobi tidak mendapat bagian lagi.

\- Mengenai sistem Peerage yang apabila Naruto dan Rias akan menikah (mungkin) keduanya tetap tidak menggabungkan Peerage mereka.

\- Untuk Pair Peerage Naruto, udah ada satu yang terlihat yaitu Gaara dan Akeno.

\- Sebagian besar Review menginginkan Kuroka yang menjadi Queen Naruto, Lompoberang akan memikirkan hal tersebut.

\- Untuk adegan Action udah terjawab di akhir Chapter ini jadi akan terjadi di Chapter depan. Jadi yang sabar yaaaa...

\- Sebenarnya Lompoberang sedikit bingung mengenai Bidak kosong Peerage Naruto, banyak yang mengusulkan untuk mengambil dari Anime lain. Jujur saja Lompoberang cuman tahu beberapa Anime/Manga jadi lumayan sulit untuk mengambil Character dari Anime lain.

**Mungkin itu saja yang perlu dibahas mengenai Review Minna-san. Untuk Chapter ini mohon tinggalkan jejak berupa Review... Arigatou.**

* * *

**:::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**See You at Next Chapter and Another Fict Lompoberang**

**:::LOMPOBERANG :::**

**:::LOG OUT :::**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 OUT!**

**Naruto X Highschool DxD Croosover**

**..:: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ::..  
..:: Highschool DxD ©Ichie Ishibumi ::..**

**..:: Second Chance in Another Dimension © Lompoberang ::..**

**Warning : Typo and Miss Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (mungkin),  
GaJe, Ancur, OOC, OC, GodlikeNaru, StrongTeamNaru, Etc.**

**Rate : M**

* * *

**Genre : Adventure - Romance – Family – Friendship - Supernatural - Mistery – ETC.**

**Pair : Naruto X Rias – Issei X Raynare X Asia X ?– ?**

**A/N :** Cerita ini murni Fiction, apabila ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi, Ide dan alur cerita terinspirasi dari beberapa Fictdan ditambah imajinasi dari otak Lompoberang yang rada-rada Error. Dan mohon maaf bila ada kalimat atau pernyataan yang mengakut keagamaan karena ini hanya dibuat untuk menghibur.

* * *

**Notification**

**Tuhan yang dimaksud disini adalah Tuhan dalam Anime**

"Abcd." = Human Talking.

"_Abcd_." = Human Thinking/Telepati.

"**Abcd.**" = Monster, Bijuu, Dragon Talking and Jutsu/Magic

"_**Abcd**_**.**" = Monster, Bijuu, Dragon Thinking/Telepati.

**[Abcd]** = Sacred Gear.

::

::

**..:: CHAPTER 5 ::..**

* * *

Di sebuah hutan yang sudah dilindungi oleh Kekkai terlihat Naruto dan Vali terlihat berdiri sambil memandang satu sama lain, dan tidak jauh dari mereka Azazel tengah duduk bersantai di atas sebuah dahan pohon.

"_Nah mari kita lihat kemampuanmu Naruto_." Pikir Azazel sambil memandang Naruto yang masih mengenakan seragam Kuoh miliknya.

"_Albion bersiaplah! Karena sepertinya kita mendaptkan lawan yang lumayan kuat_." Kata Vali melalui telepati kepada Partnernya Albion.

"_**Berhati-hatilah Vali, sepertinya ia bukan Iblis sembarangan**_." Kata Albion pada Vali.

"Mari kita mulai Naruto!" Kata Vali lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk masuk kedalam mode Balance Breaker miliknya. "Balance Breaker!"

**[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Di punggung Vali langsung keluar sebuah sayap mekanik berwarna putih biru dan perlahan tubuhnya Vali ditutupi sebuah Armor putih. Melihat hal tersebut Naruto langsung memunculkan sihir keluarga Uzumaki kakinya yaitu :

Sebuah lingkaran yang didalamnya terdapat pola Hexagram yang masing-masing ujungnya menyentuh lingkaran tersebut, di bagian tengah terdapat aksen pusaran air yang dikelilingi simbol sihir. Sementara di setiap pola segitiga Hexagram terdapat simbol Hiraishin dan beberapa simbol lain yang masih berkaitan dengan dunia supranatural. (Bayangin saja sendiri bagaimana polanya tersebut).

Lingkaran sihir tersebut lalu terangkat dan melewati tubuh Naruto sehingga pakaiannya kini berganti menjadi T-shirt hitam dan celana panjang hitam serta sepatu bot hitam. Di tutupi jubah putih berlengan pendek dengan aksen jilatan api hitam di ujung lengan dan bagian bawah. Dan di bagian punggung terdapat gambar pusaran air yang dikelilingi empat simbol Hiraishin yang membentuk persegi. (AN : Ini bukan lingkaran sihir keluarga Naruto begitupula di chapter sebelumnya)

"_Aku tidak pernah melihat lingkaran sihir seperti itu_." Pikir Azazel dan Vali bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kau orang yang menarik Uzumaki Naruto!" Gumam Vali.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar Vali yang sudah mengenakan Armor _Hakuryuuko _sambil membatin. "_Apa itu Balance Breaker? Aku akan menanyakan hal ini pada Azazel setelah pertarungan ini_."

Karena merasa bosan untuk menunggu. Vali langsung terbang rendah ke arah Naruto sambil mempersiapkan pukulan tangan kanannya. Dengan sigap Naruto menahan pukulan tersebut dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sehingga membuatnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

"Lumayan!" Gumam Vali.

Dan tanpa diduga oleh Vali, Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Vali dan menyarankan beberapa pukulan ringan. Beberapa pukulan berhasil dihindari oleh Vali.

_Duagh!_

Sebuah Uppercut tangan kanan langsung bersarang di Armor bagian perut Vali sehingga membuatnya memuntahkan darah segar. Namun Vali tidak tinggal diam dan langsung membalas pukulan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

_Zwuush!_

Dengan sigap Naruto memiringkan kepala ke kiri untuk menghindari pukulan Vali, Ia lalu melakukan _Low Kick_ sehingga membuat Vali kehilangan keseimbangan dan langsung mendapat tendangan selanjutnya di bagian perut dari Naruto.

_Kraak!_

Armor bagian perut Vali langsung retak ketika terkena tendangan dari Naruto. Dengan cepat Vali langsung melompat mundur sambil memegang perutnya.

"Menarik! Sungguh menarik!" Gumam Vali dengan nada datarnya.

"Hanya dengan tendangan biasa mampu membuat Armor milik Vali retak. Benar-benar kekuatan yang mengerikan." Gumam Azazel.

"_**Vali berhati-hatilah dengan serangannya. Hanya dengan tendangan biasa bisa membuat Armor milikmu retak**_." Kata Albion melalui Telepati. Vali hanya menyeringai dibalik topengnya membalas perkataan Albion.

Dengan cepat Vali langsung terbang tinggi ke atas langit lalu mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto. Tidak tinggal diam Naruto menciptakan lingkaran sihir kecil di tangan kanannya lalu mengeluarkan dua kunai bercabang tiga.

"_Sial! Dia berada di luar jangkauanku. Jadi aku harus menggunakan kunai_." Pikir Naruto sambil memegang dua kunai bercabang tiga miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan dua benda kecil itu?" Tanya Vali. Naruto hanya membalas dengan wajah datar sambil memegang erat kedua kunai tersebut.

Sebuah cahaya kebiruan mulai tercipta di telapak tangan Vali dan langsung dilempar ke arah Naruto. Cahaya tersebut lalu berubah menjadi sebuah aliran petir yang langsung menuju ke arah Naruto yang dengan cepat langsung melempar salah satu kunainya ke arah Vali.

_Duaar!_

Ledakan yang cukup besar langsung tercipta di tempat Naruto sedangakan Vali hanya memandang datar kunai yang mengarah ke dirinya. Vali langsung terkejut ketika Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"_C-cepat sekali_." Batin Vali.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Vali, Azazel yang melihat hal tersebut pun ikut terkejut dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki Naruto. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah bekas ledakan dan mendapati kawah kosong. "_Kecepatan macam apa itu_." Pikir Azazel syok melihat kecepatan dari Naruto.

_Duagh! Zwuush! Duaar!_

Naruto langsung melayangkan pukulan keras yang diarahkan ke kepala Vali sehingga membuat Vali terpental dan menghantam tanah dengan kerasnya hingga menyebabkan helm dari armornya menjadi pecah.

"_Ternyata menjadi Iblis menambah kekuatan fisik dan kecepatan dari Hiraishin_." Pikir Naruto sedikit kagum karena ini pertama kalinya ia bertarung semenjak menjadi Iblis.

_Tap!_

Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna di dekat Vali yang ternyata sudah bangkit kembali. "Menarik! Benar-benar menarik!" Kata Vali agak keras lalu mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Haaaa?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya menanggapi perkataan Vali.

"Aku akan mulai serius!" Kata Vali dan perlahan armornya kembali pulih seperti semula.

Setelah pulih, Vali langsung melesat ke arah Naruto. Sesampainya di depan Naruto ia langsung melancarkan pukulan tangan kanan. Namun sebelum pukulan tersebut mengenai Naruto, Si pirang menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning.

"Apa! Cepat sekali!" Gumam Vali dan Azazel bersamaan.

Naruto muncul tepat di atas Vali dan bersiap melakukan pukulan tangan kiri. Namun Vali menyadari hal tersebut dan langsung bergeser ke samping sambil menciptakan sihir berwarna putih.

"Terima ini!" Gumam Vali lalu menembakkan sihir berukuran sedang tersebut ke arah Naruto.

_Duar!_

Sebuah ledakan kecil langsung tercipta setelah sihir Vali mengenai Naruto. Setelah kepulan asap menghilang terlihat Naruto masih berdiri dengan kokoh di tengah-tengah sebuah kawah kecil namun beberapa bagian bajunya robek. Terlihat Aura kuning keemasan perlahan menghilang dari tubuh Naruto.

"_Hah...Haah...Untung aku masih sempat menggunakan aura Iblisku sebagai pertahanan. Kalau tidak tubuhku pasti hancur terkena serangannya_." Batin Naruto lalu menutup kedua matanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga akan serius." Gumam Naruto lalu membuka kedua matanya.

Vali dan Azazel langsung menatap horor iris merah darah dengan 3 tomoe yang berputar milik Naruto. "_Kekuatannya sedikit meningkat setelah bola matanya berganti menjadi seperti itu_." Gumam keduanya.

"_Ini pertama kalinya aku menggunakan Sharingan. Mari kita lihat seberapa hebat mata kebanggaan Uchiha ini_." Pikir Naruto lalu berlari dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata ke arah Vali.

Vali tidak tinggal diam dan langsung terbang rendah ke arah Naruto. Aura putih dan kuning keemasan langsung menghiasi arena pertarungan dimana Naruto dan Vali sili berganti menyerang lawan masing-masing. Azazel yang melihat pertarungan hanya bisa terkagum-kagum melihat Naruto bisa mengimbangi Vali yang sudah masuk dalam mode Balance Breaker.

_Sreet! Tap!_

Naruto sedikit terdorong kebelakang setelah mendarat sedangkan Vali berhasil mendarat dengan baik. Setelah beberapa detik Naruto kembali berlari ke arah Vali namun kali ini dengan sesuatu berbentuk bola berwarna kebiruan yang Naruto ciptakan dari energi Iblisdi tangan kanannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya kedunya yang pertama kali melihat sesuatu yang mirip dengan sebuah bola. Tidak mau mengambil resiko, Vali langsung mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto.

**[Divide]**

Sebuah suara mekanik keluar dari sayap Vali dan perlahan sesuatu berbentuk boladi tangan Naruto langsung menghilang sehingga membuat Naruto langsung berhenti dan menatap penuh penasaran ke Vali.

"Itu adalah satu kemampuan Sacred Gear milikku, **[Divine Dividing]**. Dimana setiap sepuluh detik, itu akan memisahkan kekuatan siapapun yang kusentuh dan menyerap kekuatannya." Jelas Vali.

"Begitu rupanya." Balas Naruto datar.

Vali lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melesat dan perlahan kedua sayapnya bercahaya dan mengeluarkan serpihan-serpihan cahaya kecil. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memasang kuda-kuda waspada.

"Majulah Vali/Naruto!" Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Vali langsung terbeng dengan kecepatan tinggi sedangkan Naruto hanya berlari kedepan. Gerakan slow motion pun terjadi ketika Naruto berada di depan Vali, Sang Hakuryuuko bersiap memukul Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

Beberapa senti sebelum pukulan Vali mengenai perutnya, Naruto kembali menciptakan sesuatu yang sempat dihilangkan oleh kemampuan dari Sacred Gear** [Divine Divinding]** di tangan kananya lalu menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning yang sontak membuat Vali dan Azazel kembali terkejut.

"**Rasengan!**"

_Duar! Braak!_

Naruto muncul tepat di atas Vali dan langsung menghantamkan _Rasengan_ miliknya di punggung Vali. Sebuah ledakan kecil langsung tercipta berserta sebuag kawah kecil ketika Vali menghantam tanah beserta efek dari serangan andalah Naruto sewaktu masih menjadi shinobi.

_Kraak!_

Armor milik Vali langsung hancur lalu terkapar di tengah-tengah kawah tersebut. sedangkan Naruto berdiri di sampingnya sambil memegang kunai bermata tiga yang entah kapan ia munculkan.

"_Hiraishin_ atau _Flying Thunder God_ adalah salah satu kekuatan Iblis milikku dimana aku bisa berpindah sesuka hatiku hanya dalam sekejap mata." Jelas Naruto sambil menonaktifkan _Sharingan_ miliknya lalu mengancam Vali dengan kunai di tangan kirinya entah kapan ia munculkan tadi. "Menyerah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sial! Aku menyerah." Umpat Vali kesal mengingat posisinya saat ini tengah bertelungkup dan Naruto berada di atasnya dengan kunai yang diarahkan ke belakang kepalanya. Bisa dibilang posisinya kini sangat tidak menguntungkan. Jika ia tidak menyerah, Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu dengan kunai tersebut. Jadi pilihan satu-satunya adalah menyerah walaupun ia merasa kesal dan berat mengatakan hal tersebut.

Naruto lalu menghilangkan kunai miliknya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Vali. Dengan berat hati Vali menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Sementara itu Azazel yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum melihat Vali untuk pertama kalinya mengatakan menyerah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membuat Vali babak belur." Kata Azazel yang berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Lain kali aku akan menantangmu kembali Naruto-senpai! Kau hanya beruntung hari ini." Umpat Vali dengan nada kesal. Sedangkan Naruto dan Azazel sedikit terkejut mendengar Vali memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan senpai.

"Senpai?" Tanya Naruto sambil menautkan alisnya.

"Itu adalah penghormatan untukmu karena telah membuatkau menyerah." Jawab Vali dengan nada dan raut wajah yang kesal. "Ya terserah kau saja Maho." Balas Naruto ketus mambuat Vali kembali kesal untuk kesekian kalinya sehingga hilangnya Image Cool pemilik dari salah satu _Heavenly Dragon_ bernama Albion.

"Aku akan menunggunya Vali!" Kata Naruto lagi yang menerima tantangan dari Vali untuk bertarung sakali lagi lalu mengukir senyum tipis namun terlihat seperti sebuah seringai bagi Vali dan Azazel.

"_Benar-benar orang yang menarik._" Batin Azazel.

Vali kembali mengeluarkan sayap mekanik berwarna putih dan biru miliknya. "Jaa nee...Azazel, Naruto-senpai!" Kata Vali datar lalu terbang menembus Kekkai yang dibuat Azazel.

"Hey Naruto, bisa jelaskan mengenai matamu yang tadi?" Tanya Azazel.

"Itu tadi merupakan salah satu kekuatan dari Sacred Gear milikku bernama **[Cursed Eyes]**. Dimana ketika aku mengaktifkannya aku bisa melihat gerakan lawanku beberapa detik lebih lambat dibandingkan perlihatan normal." Jelas Naruto.

Azazel yang mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto langsung memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendengat Sacred Gear milik Naruto. "Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya dan lalu apa bentuk dari Sacred Gear milikmu itu?" Tanya Azazel kembali.

"Yang kutahu Sacred Gear adalah sebuah alat yang mempunyai wujud benda padat. Namun aku tidak melihat apapun di tubuhmu yang terlihat seperti Sacred Gear."

"Itu karena Sacred Gear milikku adalah tubuhku sendiri." Jawab Naruto membuat Azazel terbelalak kaget. "Bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail lagi mengenai Sacred Gear?" Pinta Naruto.

Azazel mengangguk paham lalu mulai menjelaskan mengenai Sacred Gear, termasuk 13 Longinus yaitu 13 Sacred Gear yang mampu membunuh Tuhan (Anime) yang sontak membuat Naruto terkejut. Tidak lupa Azazel menjelaskan mengenai Dua _Heavenly Dragon_ yaitu Albion sang _Hakuryuuko _yang dimiliki Vali orang yang barusan Naruto kalahkan.

Dan yang kedua Ddraig sang _Sekiryuutei_ yang dimiliki Hyoudou Issei. Bidak _Pawn_ dari Rias orang yang disukai Naruto. Namun ada hal yang membuat Naruto teringat dengan masa lalunya dimana kedua pemilik _Heavenly Dragon_ sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertarung satu sama lain. Yang hampir mirip dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu besok aku akan meminta ke Rias untuk melatih Issei agar bisa mengalahkan orang itu." Kata Naruto membuat Azazel menjadi tersenyum. "_Ditambah lagi sifat Vali yang maniak bertarung._" Tambah Naruto dalam hatinya.

"_Jika aku pikir-pikr. Issei adalah diriku sedangkan Vali adalah Sasuke_." Pikir Naruto lagi.

"Jadi kau mempunyai hubungan dengan Rias Gremory?" Tanya Azazel.

"Hanya sekedar teman." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Teman heeee!" Goda Azazel membuat Naruto sedikit kesal. "Aku bukan orang berotak mesum sepertimu Ero no Datenshi." Umpat Naruto.

"Aku bukan mesum tetapi super mesum!" Balas Azazel dan langsung membuat Naruto terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya kebelakang. "_Entah kenapa Azazel mengingatku pada Ero-sennin_." Pikir Naruto sweatdrop.

"Tetapi aku tetap kagum padamu Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat muridku yang gila bertarung itu kalah...Hahahahahaha." Kata Azazel lalu diakhirinya tawa yang lumayan keras.

"Jadi dia itu muridmu?" tanya Naruto. Azazel mengangguk pelan masih dalam keadaan tertawa. "_Kuharap kau tidak senasib dengan Ero-sennin yang tewas di tangan muridnya apalagi sifat kalian yang sama-sama super mesum_." Pikir Naruto sambil bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya,

Setelah berdiri Naruto mengaktifkan sihir di bawah kakinya kemudian pakaiannya kembali berganti menjadi seragam Kuoh miliknya. "Ne~ Ero no Datenshi...Jaa nee!" Kata Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning.

"Haaaa...anak itu main pergi begitu saja." Kata Azazel setelah menghela nafas. "Tetapi aku berharap kau bisa menghentikan perang ini dan mendamailkan dunia yang keras ini." Tambah Azazel lalu mengeluarkan ke-6 pasang saya Datenshi miliknya lalu terbang entah kemana.

**::::**

**::::**

**:: ****Lompoberang ::**

**::::**

**::::**

Tiga hari kemudian. Naruto mulai membuka dirinya untuk Rias dengan cara mengunjungi ruang _Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib_ bersama dengan kelurganya dan perlahan Naruto dan Rias mulai akrab membuat keluarganya dan anggota Rias tersenyum.

Bukan hanya Naruto, Gaara juga mulai sering mengobrol dengan Akeno dan anggota Rias yang lainnya. Dan dalam beberapa kesempatan Naruto dan Rias mendapati keduanya saling bertatapan dengan rona merah di wajah mereka berdua.

.

Saat ini Naruto dan Issei tengah berangkat bersama-sama untuk ke Kuoh Akademi. Selama perjalanan Naruto terus mengutuk anggotanya yang lupa untuk membangunkannya. Sementara Issei hanya sweatdrop mendengar umpatan-umpatan kekesalan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

"_Apa benar Naruto-senpai adalah King dari keluarga Uzumaki_." Pikir Issei sambli menoleh ke Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya yang tidak habis pikir mengapa Naruto yang merupakan King tidak terlalu di hormati oleh Peerage miliknya. Mungkin karena Naruto tidak menganggap Peerage sebagai budak melainkan sebagai keluarga.

"Ahhhhh..!" Sebuah suara feminim langsung mengalihkan pandangan Naruto dan Issei.

Setelah menoleh ke sumber suara wajah mesum Issei langsung muncul ketika melihat seorang perempuan blonde yang mengenakan pakaian biarawati terjatuh dengan posisi nungging hingga membuat celana dalam putihnya terlihat. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap bosan ke arah yang lain.

"Kenapa aku bisa terjatuh sih!" Gumam gadis itu lalu memperbaiki posisinya.

Setelah berbalik wajah kebingungan langsung terlihat dari gadis itu ketika melihat Issei menatap mesum ke arahnya sedengan Naruto hanya menguap lebar-lebar ke arah atas.

"Si-siapa itu?" Tanya Issei.

"Ya pasti orang lah Issei masa kecebong." Jawab Naruto acuh tak acuh membuat Issei kesal. Namun kekesalan Issei langsung tergantikan dengan ekspresi mesum ketika melihat posisi duduk sang gadis yang memperlihatkan celana dalamnya.

"_Seorang gadis pirang dengan celana dalam putih...ini bagus-_" Pikiran mesum Issei langsung terhenti ketika Naruto menjitak kepalanya. "Dasar Ero!" Umpat Naruto.

"Daripada terus berpikiran mesum. Lebih baik kau membantunya berdiri Issei." Kata Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Issei.

Issei lalu menghampiri gadis tersebut lalu mengulurkan tangannya lalu berkata. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Issei, dengan senang hati gadis tersebut menerima uluran tangan Issei.

"Arigatou!" Kata gadis tersebut.

"_Gadis yang menarik dan sepertinya ia masih belum mengetahui kalau Issei itu Iblis._" Pikir Naruto sambil memandangi keduanya. "_Aku juga merasakan kalau ia mempunyai kekuatan di dalam dirinya._" Pikir Naruto lagi.

"Ano perkenalakan namaku Asia Argento."

"Hyoudou Issei." Balas Issei lalu menunjuk Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Kalau dia-"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu Asia." Potong Naruto membuat Issei sedikit kesal karena mencuri momen untuk berbicara dengan Asia agar lebih akrabnya menurutnya.

"Aku juga Naruto-san!" Balas Asia sambil tersenyum membuat Issei yang berada di depannya sedikit memerah melihat senyuman yang menurutnya manis. "_Kawaiiiii_." Inner Issei terkagum-kagum ditambah ekpresi mesum khas gumpalan nafsu duniawi miliknya.

Issei yang masih ingin melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Asia terus memikirkan kata-kata yang pas. "Ano Cuaca hari ini cerah ya!" Kata Issei sambil mengacungkan telunjuk di depan dadanya. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung merutuki kebodohannya karena mengatakan hal tadi.

"Tentu saja bodoh!" Umpat Naruto menanggapi perkataan bodoh Issei. Sedangkan Asia hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Pewaris **[Boosted Gear] **tersebut. Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah koper milik Asia yang tergeletak di atas trotoar.

"Apa kau tersesat Asia?" Tanya Naruto.

Asia mengangguk pelan. "Benar Naruto-san. Aku dipindahkan ke gereja di kota ini, namun karena ini pertama kalinya aku kesini jadi aku tersesat." Kata Asia.

Issei yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung mendapatkan ide cemerlang agar ia bisa berlama-lama dengan Asia. "Aku dan Naruto-senpai dengan senang hati membantu Asia." Kata Issei.

"Ieee...Aku tidak mau!" Kata Naruto ketus membuat Issei menjadi kecewa. "Kalau begitu biar aku saja." Kata Issei lalu membantu Asia membereskan kopernya lalu beranjak menuju ke Gereja yang berada di atas bukit meninggalkan Naruto.

"_Issei bodoh. Apa dia belum tahu kalau Gereja adalah tempat suci. Tapi tidak apalah lagipula aku tidak merasakan niat jahat dari gadis itu._" Pikir Naruto lalu bergegas menuju ke sekolah.

**::::**

**::::**

**:: ****Lompoberang ::**

**::::**

**::::**

Keesokan harinya saat Issei tengah berjalan-jalan di taman, ia kembali bertemu dengan Asia. Dengan senang hati Issei pun mengajak Asia untuk berjalan-jalan. Setelah berakhir Issei dan Asia tengah duduk di taman dan tiba-tiba seorang Datenshi berambut biru muda bernama Kalawarner muncul dan mengambil Asia sehingga membuat Issei menjadi emosi.

"Setelah upacara malam ini, kau akan dibebaskan dari semua rasa sakit dan penderitaan." Kata Kalawarner sambil mengelus pipi Asia yang berada di pelukannya.

"Begitupula Raynare yang setiap malam menangisi kejadian waktu itu. Penderitaan keduanya akan segera berakhir." Tambah Kalawarner membuat Issei sedikit terkejut pasalkan Raynare adalah Datenshi yang membuatnya sekarat waktu itu. Karena ia diberitahu oleh Rias.

"Apa maksudmu Haa?" Tanya Issei dengan nada keras membuat Kalawarner terkekeh pelan.

"Asal kau tahu Iblis-kun, Raynare itu menyukaimu sehingga ia hanya membuatmu sekarat bukannya membunuhmu itupun ia lakukan dengan sangat terpaksa. Namun aku sedikit terkejut karena kau ternyata dijadikan Iblis Reinkarnasi." Jawab Kalawarner.

Issei membulatkan matanya mendengar hal tersebut. Setahu Issei, Raynare adalah Datenshi yang menyamar menjadi Amamo Yuuma yang merupakan pacar pertama Issei yang membuat hatinya berbunga. Namun di akhir kencan mereka berdua ternyata Yuuma atau Raynare menusuk Issei dengan **Holy Spear** sambil meminta maaf dengan tulus.

"Jaa nee, Iblis-kun!" Kata Kalawarner sambil menoleh ke arah Issei yang berada di dalam kolam.

"Sayonara Issei-san!" Kata Asia lirih dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua dari matanya.

Dalam sekejap Kalawarner dan Asia langsung menghilang meninggalkan bulu-bulu hitam. Sedangkan Issei yang melihat hal langsung jatuh berlutut sambil mengutuk dirinya yang lemah. Dan tidak jauh dari tempat itu terlihat Naruto mengamati kejadian yang barusan.

"_Sepertinya malam ini Datensi akan melakukan sesuatu_." Pikir Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti seberkah cahaya kuning.

**::::**

**::::**

**:: ****Lompoberang ::**

**::::**

**::::**

Koneko yang baru saja ingin menggigit roti yang ia pegang langsung terkejut ketika mendengar suara tamparan. Begitupula Kiba yang baru saja ingin menyerubut teh yang ia pegang. keduanya lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang mendapati Rias dan Issei.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan berhubungan dengan seseorang yang berasal dari gereja dan sekarang kau ingin menyelamatkan Datenshi yang pernah menyerangmu." Kata Rias pada Issei.

"Tapi Buchou, sepertinya Datenshi ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadap Asia dan Raynare. Tadi siang ada Datenshi yang memberitahu jika Raynare melakukan itu dengan sangat terpaksa." Balas Issei dengan nada sedikit membentak membuat Rias menjadi terkejut. "Ingat ini Issei! Kau sekarang bagian dari anggota klan Gremory. Jadi kau harus-"

"Kalau begitu keluarkan aku dari klan Bochou!" Potong Issei sambil menatap tajam ke arah Rias.

"Apa maksudmu Issei?" Tanya Rias.

"Aku hanya Pawn dari Bochou, itu berarti aku hanya bagian kecil dari set Evil Piece Bochou." Jawab Issei tenang. Mendengar hal tersebut Rias langsung mengacungkan jari telunjuknya lalu berkata. "Apa kau pikir Pawn adalah bagian terlemah?" Issei mengangguk pelan.

Rias mengambil posisi duduk di atas sandaran sofa. "Dalam sistem Evil Piece, masing-masing bidak mempunyai kelebihan masing-masing." Kata Rias membuat Issei sedikit bingung.

"Promosi!" Kata Rias membuat Gumpalan Nafsu duniawi tersebut bingung dengan kata tersebut. "Dimana Pawn berada di wilayah musuh. Mereka dapat melakukan promosi ke bidak yang lain kecuali King." Jelas Rias lalu berjalan ke arah Akeno yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Aku dan Akeno akan pergi melakukan sesuatu yang mendadak." Kata Rias diikuti anggukan dari Akeno lalu mereka berdua berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Issei, Koneko dan Kiba.

"Aku akan tetap pergi menyelamatkan Asia dan Raynare. Walaupun-"

"Kau akan mati jika bertindak gegabah dengan menyerang seorang diri." Potong Kiba membuat Issei geram. "Urusai, Pria cant-"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu!" Potong Kiba untuk kedua kalinya namun kali ini ia terlihat memegang pedang miliknya membuat Issei sedikit terkejut.

"Bochou mengatakan bahwa Pawn bisa melakukan promosi di wilayah musuh. Dan gereja merupakan wilayah musuh dan aku dan orang lain tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain membantumu." Jelas Kiba dan Koneko yang berdiri di samping Kiba hanya mengangguk dengan wajah tanpa emosinya.

"Koneko-chan, juga?" Tanya Issei.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian berdua menyerang." Jawab Koneko datar.

**::::**

**::::**

**:: ****Lompoberang ::**

**::::**

**::::**

**Meanwhile in Naruto Apartement**

Keluarga Naruto yang tengah berkumpul di ruang santai, terkejut karena King mereka tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan dengan pakaian tempurnya yaitu baju kaos hitam dengan gambar lambang keluarga mereka. Celana pendek hitam selutut serta sepatu bot hitam.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Malam ini para Datenshi akan melakukan sesuatu dengan kenalan Issei. Jadi aku ingin kalian semua bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Gereja tua di kota ini." Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Begitu rupanya!" Balas Gaara ikut menyeringai lalu yang lain pun ikut-ikutan menyeringai sadis. "Apa anggota Rias-san juga mengetahui hal ini?" Tanya Lee.

Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu berkata. "Itulah alasanku untuk melakukan hal ini." Karin dan Gaara yang tadi menyeringai langsung tersenyum menggoda.

"Ohh...Sang Pangeran takut Princess terluka rupanya." Goda Karin membuat Naruto memunculkan semburat tipis di wajahnya namun segera berpaling ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Urusai, Nee-chan!" Balas Naruto sedikit kesal mendengar godaan kakaknya.

"Kau tadi mengatakan kami semua, itu berarti kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya seperti biasa.

"Aku akan segera menyusul. Ada yang ingin aku lakukan terlebih dahulu." Jawab Naruto lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju ke pintu keluar apartemennya.

"Mendokusai!" Shikamaru mengeluarkan Trademark andalannya melihat King keluarganya.

"YOSHH, AKU BENAR-BENAR BERSEMANGAT. INI PERTAMA KALINYA AKU AKAN BERTARUNG SEBAGAI IBLIS!" Teriak Lee dengan penuh semangat sedangkan yang lain hanya sweatdrop.

"Benar juga, lagipula kita tidak boleh membantah perintanh dari King." Kata Gaara datar dibalas anggukan oleh Kakashi dan Karin sedangkan Shikamaru kembali bergumam dengan nada malasnya. "Mendokusai!"

**::::**

**::::**

**:: ****Lompoberang ::**

**::::**

**::::**

Setelah meninggalkan apartemen milik keluarganya . Tujuan Naruto adalah pinggiran sungai kota Kuoh yaitu tempat favorit Azazel untuk melakukan salah satu hobinya yaitu memancing.

"Yoo, Azazel!" Sapa Naruto membuat Azazel yang tengah memancing langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Hm, ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Azazel.

"Aku mendapat imformasi mengenai bawahanmu yang akan melukan sesuatu yang buruk pada temanku. Jadi aku meminta ijinmu untuk-"

"Yahh...lakukan saja semaumu. Lagipula mereka hanya bawahan yang sulit diatur. Dan memangnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" Potong Azazel lalu melempar pertanyaan ke Naruto.

"Mereka ingin mengambil sesuatu dari teman Issei yang merupakan seorang manusia biasa dan mengeksekusi salah satu bawahanmu bernama Raynare." Jawab Naruto membuat Azazel menghela nafas ringan.

"Raynare? Memangnya kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Azazel.

"Bisa dibilang Raynare menyukai Issei hingga membuatnya menangis setiap malam karena telah menyerang gumpalan nafsu duniawi karena dipaksa oleh atasannya." Jawab Naruto.

"Raynare menyukai Gumpalan Nafsu yang kau maksud itu? Dan apa rencanamu setelahnya?" Tanya Azazel. Naruto mengangguk untuk jawaban siapa yang Azazel maksud adalah Issei.

"Mungkin aku akan menyuruh Rias untuk menjadikan manusia yang bernama Asia itu sebagai anggotanya karena kemampuan miliknya. Dan untuk bawahanmu itu aku masih belum memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan padanya." Jawab Naruto. Azazel yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar-benar perhatian dengan adik Sirzehs rupanya Naruto." Goda Azazel yang secara tidak sengaja membuat semburat tipis muncul di pipi Naruto yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan dari Gubernur Datenshi.

"Urusai Ero no Datenshi!" Balas Naruto lalu menghilang diikuti seberkah cahaya kuning yang membuat Azazel kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"Bocah sialan. Main datang dan pergi begitu saja!" Gumam Azazel sweatdrop lalu melanjutkan acara memancingnya.

.

.

.

**::~~~ TBC ~~~::**

* * *

**Sekian untuk Chapter 5...walaupun adegan Fight-nya pendek...Tapi setidaknya tinggalkan jejak berupa Review, karena itu adalah penyemangat untuk melanjutkan Fict ini.**

* * *

**AN : **Untuk adegan Romance mungkin akan dimunculkan beberapa chapter kedepan. Jujur saja Lompoberang masih agak kaku mengenai Romance. Jadi maklum saja jika adegan romence yang nantinya muncul jelek dan kagak dapat Feel-nya...


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto And Highschool DxD © Bukan punya saya

Second Chance in Another Dimension © Lompoberang

Warning : Typo and Miss Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (mungkin), GaJe, Ancur, OOC, OC, GodlikeNaru, StrongTeamNaru, Etc.

Rate : M

Genre : Adventure – Romance – Family – Friendship – Supernatural – Mistery – ETC.

Pair : Naruto X Rias – Slight Other Pairing

* * *

**A/N : **Mohon maaf bila ada kalimat atau pernyataan yang mengakut keagamaan karena ini hanya dibuat untuk menghibur. Dan _Tuhan_ yang dimaksud disini adalah _Tuhan _dalam Anime

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6

* * *

Lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory muncul di dekat sebuah gereja tua dan tak berselang lama dua gadis cantik muncul dari lingkaran sihir tersebut. Yang pertama adalah perempuan cantik berambut merah Crimson bernama Rias Gremory dan yang kedua adalah perempuan yang tidak kalah cantik dengan ukuran dada yang besar, rambut Darkblue yang diikati Ponytail menggunakan pita orange bernama Himejima Akeno.

"Ara~Ara...ternyata kita disambut Bochou." Koment Akeno sambil tersenyum sadis melihat tiga Datenshi yang tengah berada di dahan pohon.

Salah satu Datenshi yang diketahui melompat turun dari dahan pohon dan mendarat di depan Rias dan Akeno. "Aku dikenal sebagai Mittlet." Katanya sambil memutar tubunya dan diakhiri dengan mengankat sedikit rok yang ia kenakan.

"Seperti biasa kau sangat cerewet bocah!" Umpat salah satu Datenshi yang mengenakan pakaian layaknya seorang detektif. "Urusai, Dohnaseek!" Balas Mittlet sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Kami sudah menduga hal ini, Maou no Imouto. Rias Gremory!" Kata Datenshi yang terakhir yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Dohnaseek.

Rias menoleh ke arah Datenshi yang berbicara tersebut. "_Yang satu itu terlihat kuat_." Pikir Rias. Dan perkataan Rias akhirnya terbukti ketika Datenshi tersebut mengeluarkan dua pasang sayapnya. "Perkenalkan namaku Joseph (OC) Aniki dari Kalawarner." Kata Joseph membuat Rias dan Akeno sedikit terkejut.

"Kulihat dari ekspresi kalian, pastinya kalian terkejut dan bukan hanya ini yang aku siapkan agar kegiatan Imouto-ku terganggu." Kata Joseph lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

Kurang lebih 100 Datenshi langsung bermunculan dan bersamaan dengan itu sebuah Kekkai yang menandakan pertarungan akan dimulai langsung menyulubungi area tersebut. "Kami akan segera mendapatkan pujian dari Azazel-sama karena hal ini." Ucap Joseph dengan nada arogannya.

"Ara~ Ara...Mereka banyak sekali Bochou dan hal ini pasti akan menarik!" Gumam Akeno lalu mengganti seragam Kuoh miliknya menjadi pakaian seorang Miko. Rias mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Walaupun kita berdua bisa mengalahkan mereka semua namun nantinya kita pasti akan kelelahan." Balas Rias.

"Sombong sekali kau Iblis!..." Joseph menjeda perkataannya lalu mengacungkan tangan kanannya. "...SERANG MEREKA BERDUA!" Sambung Joseph dengan berteriak lantang.

"Kalian berdua adalah yang paling kuat jadi kami akan menghabisi kalian duluan lalu beralih ke tiga Iblis rendahan lainnya yang berada di dalam gereja." Kata Donahseek.

"_Jadi mereka sudah mengetahuinya_." Pikir Rias dan Akeno.

Puluhan Datenshi langsung melesat ke arah Rias dan Akeno. Keduanya tidak tinggal diam, Rias langsung mengeluarkan _**Power of Destruction**_ sementara Akeno memunculkan puluhan lingkaran sihir di area sekitarnya dan tak berselang lama serangan petir langsung bermunculan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut. Serangan pembuka dari Rias dan Akeno menewaskan 15 Datenshi.

"Akeno!" Kata Rias lalu menciptakan lingkaran sihir berukuran besar.

"Ha'i, Bochou!" Balas Akeno lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke lingkaran sihir milik Rias lalu dari telunjuk Akeno langsung keluar aliran halilintar berukuran kecil.

Aliran petir Akeno langsung membesar setelah melewati lingkaran sihir milik Rias dan langsung menyapu bersih 20 Datenshi hingga menyisahkan sekitar 65 Datenshi. Beberapa dari mereka langsung menciptakan _**Holy Spear**_ lalu melemparnya ke arah Rias dan Akeno.

Dengan baik Rias menghindari _**Holy Spear**_ yang mengarah ke dirinya. Sedangkan Akeno langsung mengeluarkan sayap Iblisnya lalu terbang ke udara.

"Ara~Ara..." Akeno bergumam pelan lalu tersenyum sadis. Di lengan kirinya mulai bermunculan percikan-percikan petir

Akeno lalu mengayunkan lengan kirinya sambil tersenyum sadis menyebabkan area di sekitarnya langsung dipenuhi petir-petir yang melenyapkan beberapa Datenshi hingga menyisahkan bulu-bulu hitam.

Pertarungan antara Rias dan Akeno melawan Mittlet, Donahseek dan Joseph beserta sisa-sisa Datenshi pun berlanjut.

.

.

**Issei, Koneko and Kiba Place**

Setelah memasuki gereja. Ketiganya langsung dihadang oleh pendeta sesat bernama Freed Salzan. Sang pendeta tersebut lalu mengeluarkan pistol dan pedang cahaya.

"DIMANA RAYNARE DAN ASIA, SIALAN!" Teriak Issei.

"Ohh...Datenshi jatuh cinta dan gadis pecinta Iblis itu." Kata Freed lalu membuang muka dari Issei. "Sedang menikmati detik-detik terakhir mereka." Tambah Freed.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian lewat Iblis rendahan!" Kata Freed lagi.

Issei langsung mengeluarkan _Sacred Gear _miliknya berupa Gautlet merah di tangan kirinya, sedangkan Kiba mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melesat ke arah Freed. Dan terakhir adalah Koneko yang berjalan ke arah bangku gereja dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku yang maju pertama Issei-kun!" kata Kiba lalu melesat ke arah Freed sambil menghunuskan pedang miliknya.

_Traank! Traank!_

Adu pedang antara keduanya berlangsung sengit dalam beberapa menit. Kiba lalu melompat mundur dan bersamaan dengan itu sebuah bangku langsung menghantam tubuh Freed hingga membuatnya tersungkur di lantai gereja.

"Itu sakit dasar kucing kecil!" Umpat Freed kesal sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Kecil!" Beo Koneko dengan wajah datarnya.

_Braak! Braak! Traank! Traank! Dor! Dor!_

Beberapa bangku gereja langsung beterbangan ke arah Freed, namun dapat dihindari dengan cara melompat ke samping kanan. Tetapi diluar dugaan Kiba telah menunggunya di sana dan langsung menyerang Freed dengan pedang miliknya serta melakukan serangan balik dengan pistol miliknya

"Pria cantik itu ternyata hebat." Gumam Issei.

Kiba melompat mundur lalu mengaktifkan _Holy Eraser_ miliknya lalu melompat ke depan begitupula Freed.

_Traank!_

Pedang keduanya langsung bertemu dan perlahan pedang milik Kiba mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam sehingga membuat pedang cahaya milik Freed melebur menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya.

"Cih!"

"**Holy Eraser**, pedang kegelapan yang menyelimuti cahaya." Kata Kiba lalu tersenyum seperti biasa ke arah Freed.

"Sialan kau pirang!" Umpat Freed lalu melompat mundur. "Issei-kun!" Teriak Kiba.

Issei mengangguk paham lalu mengarahkan Gautlet merah di tangan kirinya ke arah depan. "**[Boost]**" Permata hijau pada Gautlet Issei langsung bercahaya dan bersaman dengan itu suara demonic seekor naga langsung terdengar. Setelah itu Issei langsung berlari ke arah Freed yang sudah tidak memiliki pedang, namun masih memiliki pistol. Freed lalu mengarahkan pistol ke Issei yang berlari kepadanya.

"Promotion : Rook!" Issei yang sudah melakukan promosi langsung mempercepat latinya ke arah Freed. "_Saat ini kekuatanku setara dengan Koneko-chan_." Pikir Issei.

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Freed menembakkan pistol miliknya ke Issei, namun ia terkejut karena semua tembakannya tertahan oleh lingkaran sihir Gremory yang muncul di depan Issei.

"Minggir dan enyalah dari sini!" Kata Issei lalu menyarangkan bogem mentah ke pipi Freed hingga menyebabkan Freed terlempar ke arah mimbar gereja. Freed lalu bangkit dan melemparkan bolah cahaya sembari berteriak "Aicaraba (Abrakadabra)!"

Setelah kepergian Freed, ketiganya langsung bergegas menuju ruang bawah tanah Gereja melewati tangga yang berada di bawah mimbar Gereja.

.

.

**.**

**Rias and Akeno Place**

Kondisi keduanya kini dalam keadaan terdesak. Mereka berdua sudah mencapai batasnya namun Datenshi masih tersisah sekitar 30 beserta Mittlet, Donahseek dan Joseph.

"Haaa..haaa...aku sudah mencapai batasku Akeno!" Gumam Rias dengan nafas memburu.

"Begitupula denganku Bochou!" Balas Akeno.

"Hahaha...apa hanya ini kekuatan dari adik seorang Maou, sangat menyedihkan." Kata Joseph yang tengah melayang dengan dua pasang sayap Datenshi miliknya. "Aku akan segera membunuh kalian berdua dan membuat namaku menjadi terkenal karena membunuh adik dari Maou Lucifer!" Tambah Joseph.

Joseph lalu menciptkan sebuah _**Holy Spear**_ berukuran sedang diikuti oleh Datenshi yang lain. Dengan perintah Joseph puluhan _**Holy Spear **_langsung melesat ke arah Rias dan Akeno yang sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kelelahan.

Rias dan Akeno hanya bisa menutup mata mereka dan menunggu puluhan _**Holy Spear**_ menghujani mereka. Semua Datenshi yang berada di sana langsung terbelalak kaget ketika sebuah kubah yang terbuat dari pasir melindungi Rias dan Akeno dari serangan mereka.

_Jleb! Jlee! Jleb!_

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu, Rias dan Akeno menjadi heran karena mereka tidak merasakan apapun mengenai tubuh mereka. Perlahan keduanya membuka mata mereka dan terkejut karena berada di dalam sebuah kubah yang terbuat dari pasir.

"Pasir! ... Siapa yang melindungi kita?" Tanya Rias dibalas anggukan oleh Queen-nya.

Perlahan kubah pasir tersebut mulai runtuh hingga menyisahkan _**Holy Spear**_ berbagai warna dan bentuk yang berserakan di depan mereka.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Rias dan Akeno menoleh ke arah belakang setelah mendengar suara datra yang agak familiar bagi mereka. "Gaara-kun/Gaara-san!" Kata keduanya bersamaan ketika melihat Gaara tengan berdiri di atas dahan pohon.

_Tap! Tap!_

Tak berselang lama, Karin dan Lee langsung mendarat di depan mereka. Bishop dari keluarga Uzumaki lalu berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua lalu menyentuh bahu keduanya. Dan perlahan cahaya keemasan menyelimuti Rias dan Akeno.

"Beristirahatlah! Biar dua orang bodoh itu yang mengurus para gagak itu." Kata Karin lalu tersenyum. Rias dan Akeno mengangguk pelan. "Apa yang Karin-san lakukan?" Tanya Akeno.

"Aku menghilangkan rasa lelah kalian menggunakan **[Miracle Healing]** milikku." Jawab Karin lalu menoleh ke Gaara dan Lee kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Promosion : Knight!...**.. **Kai!" Kata Lee dan perlahan tubuhnya diselimuti aura kemerahan. Sedangkan Gaara hanya mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah para Datenshi yang tersisa.

"Cih! Bantuan, namun mereka hanya Iblis rendah-."

Perkataan Joseph langsung terhenti ketika tubuhnya mulai terselimuti pasir begitupula dengan puluhan Datenshi yang berada di dekatnya. Mereka semua mencoba berontak namun pasir milik Gaara semakin erat menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

"Sialan!" Umpat Joseph.

Mittlet dan Donahseek yang tidak terselimuti pasir mencoba kabur dengan cara terbang ke arah pepohonan namun langsung terkejut ketika Lee tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka. "MELEDAKLAH MASA MUDAKU!" Teriak Lee

_Zwush! Zwush! Duag! Duag!_

Mittlet dan Donahseek langsung terhempas kebelakang ketika Lee dengan cepat melayangkan tendangan ke perut mereka. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Lee lalu melesat ke arah Mittlet dan sesampainya di sana, Lee langsung melakukan tendangan salto dan menghantam perut Mittlet yang masih terbaring di tanah.

_Duaaar!_

"AAARRRRHHHHH!"

Suara ledakan bercampur teriakan penuh kesakitan langsung terdengar. Setelah efek ledakan menghilang terlihat Lee berdiri dengan kuda-kuda andalannya dan disekitarnya berserakan bulu-bulu hitam.

"GAARA!" Teriak Lee dibalas 'hn' datar dari Gaara.

Dengan sekali kepalan tangan. Joseph dan Seluruh Datenshi yang terselimuti pasir Gaara langsung hancur menyisahkan bulu-bulu hitam yang beterbangan di udara. Donahseek yang sedang terbaring karena karena tendangan Lee langsung menatap horor apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"_Se-sekali remasan tubuh mereka hancur_." Pikir Donahseek yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"_Jika Rook dan Pawn Naruto-kun sekuat ini. Bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun sendiri yang merupakan King mereka_." Pikir Rias takjub melihat kekuatan dari Lee dan Gaara

"Fufufufuf~! Cara membunuh yang sadis Gaara-kun!" Rias dan Karin langsung swetdrop mendengar gumaman dari Akeno.

"Gaara kau habisi gagak yang masih tersisa dan yang itu biar aku yang mengurusnya!" Kata Lee sambil menunjuk Donahseek yang sudah berdiri dan siap terbang melarikan diri

Belum sempat melarikan diri. Donahseek langsung terkejut karena Lee dengan kecepatan tinggi sudah berada di depannya dengan posisi berjongkok.

_Duag! Duag! Duag!_

Lee lalu menendang dagu Donahseek hingga membuat Datenshi tersebut terlempar ke udara. Lee ikut melompat lalu menyarang pukulan dan tendangan secara berurutan ke perut Donahseek. Setelah mencapai ketinggian sekitar 50 meter, Lee melakukan manuver salto sambil mengarahkan tumitnya ke Donahseek.

_Duag! Zwush! _

_Duaar!_

Donahseek langsung terhempas kebawah dan menghantam tanah dengan kerasnya. Belum sempai disitu, Lee lalu menukik ke arah Donahseek dan langsung menghantamkan kedua kakinya pada perut Donahseek hingga membuat tubuh hancur menjadi bulu-bulu hitam.

Sedangkan Gaar sudah menyelesaikan semua Datenshi yang tersisa dengan cara yang sama yaitu menyelimuti mereka dengan pasir miliknya lalu meremasnya hingga hancur menjadi bulu-bulu hitam.

"Jika mereka berdua sekuat ini, bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun!" Guma Rias yang tidak lagi mengatakannya dalam hati sehingga membuat Karin tersenyum.

"Yaaa~ kekuatan kami tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Naru." Kata Karin.

"Lalu dimana Naruto-kun sekarang?" Tanya Rias pada Karin.

"Ia sedang melakukan sesuatu dan pasti tidak lama lagi ia akan datang." Bukannya Karin yang menjawab melainkan Lee yang sudah berada di samping ketiganya. "Kau rindu dengan pangeranmu?" Tanya Karin membuat Rias yang mendengarnya langsung memerah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Akeno lalu menoleh ke arah Gaara yang juga sudah berada di samping Lee. "Arigatou, Gaara-kun!" Katanya sambil tersenyum tulus bukan senyum palsu yang sering ia perlihatkan membuat Gaara merona tipis melihat senyuman Akeno.

"Kita tunggu hingga kalian pulih lalu menyusul yang lain di dalam gereja dan tenag saja, Kakashi-sensei dan Shikamaru berada di sana." Kata Karin dibalas anggukan oleh Rias dan Akeno.

.

.

**.**

**Issei, Koneko and Kiba Place.**

"ASIA, RAYNARE!" Teriak Issei ketika melihat keduanya tengah terikat di dua tiang yang berbeda.

"Issei-san/Issei-kun!" Balas Asia dan Raynare secara bersamaan dengan nada sangat pelan.

"Khkuku...Kalian terlambat!" Kata Kalawarner yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kedua tiang tersebut. ia lalu memperintahkan Datenshi yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut untuk menyerang Issei, Koneko dan Kiba.

Sementara Issei, Koneko dan Kiba sibuk menghadapi hampir 50 Datenshi. Kalawarner pun memulai ritual mengambil _Sacred Gear _milik Asia hingga membuat sang Biarawati pirang tersebut berteriak kesakitan dengan tubuh yang bersinar. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Asia langsung melemas dan bersamaan dengan itu dua buah cincin langsung keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Hahahaha...Akhirnya **[Twilight Healing] **menjadi milikku!" Teriak Kalawarner dengan kerasnya.

"ASIAAAAA!" Teriak Issei lalu berlari menuju tempat Asia dan Raynare.

"Issei-kun/Issei-senpai!" Teriak Raynare, Kiba dan Koneko bersamaan ketika Issei mendapat pukulan telat dari salah satu Datenshi hingga membuatnya terhempas dan menanbrak tembok.

"Sekarang giliranmu Raynare!" Kata Kalawarner membuat Raynare yang terikat di tiang langsung memberontak agar bebas namun Kaawarner terlebih dahulu menciptakan _**Holy Spear **_dan langsung mengarahkan ke perut Raynare.

_Jraash!_

_**Holy Spear **_milik Kalawarner pun menembus perut Raynare hingga membuatnya muntah darah. Issei langsung menggeram marah hingga membuat sang _Sekiryuutei_ langsung berlari ke arah podium tempat ketiganya. Namun lagi-lagi dihalangi puluhan Datenshi.

"Jangan menghalangiku!" Teriak Issei dan bersamaan dengan itu permata hijau di Gautlet miliknya kembali mengeluarkan cahaya.

"**[Boost]**"

Kiba dan Koneko tidak tinggal diam dan langsung membantu Issei untuk menghadapi pulahan Datenshi tersebut. Satu persatu Datenshi mulai menghilang namun, ketiga sudah mencapai batas mereka.

"**[Boost]**"

Gautlet milik Issei kembali bercahaya dan mengeluarkan suara karena tekadnya untuk menyelamatkan Raynare dan Asia. Dengan sisa-sisa staminanya ia menghadapi dan sesekali menghindari serangan _**Holy Spear**_ yang dilayangkan sekitar 15 Datenshi yang tersisah.

"Hahaha...sungguh pemandangan yang menarik. Seorang Iblis rendahan yang sudah mencapai batasnya mencoba untuk menolong kedua sampah ini...Hahahaha!" Kata Kalawarner diakhiri dengan tertawa dengan kerasnya. "Kalian semua segera akhiri!" Perintah Kalawarner.

Sekitar 15 Datenshi yang tersisah langsung menciptakan _**Holy Spear**_ dan langsung dilemparkan ke Issei, Koneko dan Kiba. Melihat banyaknya _**Holy Spear**_ ketiganya langsung melompat menjauh akan tetapi mereka terlambat karena puluhan _**Holy Spear **_tersebut sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka.

"_Apa ini akhirnya, Maaf Bochou_!" Batin ketiganya pasrah.

"**Lightning Arc : Destruction Flow!**" Sebuah teriakan yang menyebutkan sebuah tehnik langsung menggema di basemen gereja tempat dilaksanakannya ritual.

_Criing! Brak! Brak!_

Bersamaan dengan teriakan tersebut sebuah aliran listrik pemusnah langsung menghancurkan puluhan _**Holy Spear **_tersebut beserta beberapa Datenshi. Sontak ruangan tersebut langsung diterangai cahaya kebiruan efek dari aliran listrik tersebut. Issei, Koneko dan Kiba langsung terbelalak kaget melihat hal tersebut.

_Tap! Tap!_

"Yoooo!" Sapa Kakashi sambil mengankat tangannya setelah mendarat di samping ketiganya diikuti Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya seperti biasa.

"Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru-senpai!" Kata ketiganya.

"Cih! Bala bantuan rupanya. Kalau begitu ini waktunya untuk kabur!" Kata Kalawarner lalu membentangkan sayap Datenshi miliknya lalu terbang meninggalkan ruangan tersebut melewati kelimanya.

"Tunggu Sialan!" Teriak Issei.

"Halangi mereka!" Teriak salah satu Datenshi lalu berlari ke arah kelimanya.

"Shikamaru!" Kata Kakashi dibalas anggukan malas oleh Shikamaru.

Dengan malasnya Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya membuat ketiga Peerage Rias sedikit penasaran. Bayangan tubuh Shikamaru mulai menyebar dan langsung mengikat seluruh Datenshi yang dengan bodohnya tidak terbang menggukan sayap mereka.

"Si-sial! Kenapa tubuhku tidak dapat digerakkan." Kata beberapa Datenshi.

"Kalian betiga, cepat akhiri. Ini adalah urusan kalian, tugas kami hanya membantu." Kata Kakashi dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya. "Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru-senpai?" Tanya Issei.

"Aku sudah mengikat mereka dengan bayanganku. Dan kenapa aku tidak menyerang, aku tidak bisa memukul wanita." Jawab Shikamaru membuat ketiganya bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu merepotkan, cepatlah!" Perintah Shikamaru.

Ketiganya sempat sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Setelaha pulih ketiganya langsung menyerang Datenshi yang sudah tidak dapat bergerak.

"**[Boost]**"

_Duag! Jrash! Brak!_

Suara pukulan, tebasan pedang dan sesuatu yang hancur menghiasi area basemen Gereja tersebut. Tak berselang lama akhirnya seluruh Datenshu tersebut dikalahkan oleh ketiganya. Setelah itu Issei langsung berlari menuju ke podium dimana Raynare dan Asia terbaring lemah.

"A-Asia...Ra-Raynare!" Gumam Issei lirih sambil meneteskan air mata melihat kedua orang yang di depannya hampir mencapai kematiannya.

"I-Issei-kun/Issei-san!" Kata keduanya dengan nada yang cukup lemah. Raynare lalu memeganga tangan kiri Issei sedangkan Asia tangan kanan sang _Sekiryuutei_.

"Aku datang untuk menyelamatkan kalian." Balas Issei sambil tersenyum pahit melihat keduanya dan tak berselang lama Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Koneko menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Asia...Raynare, Daijobuka? Jawab Aku?" Tanya Issei yang melihat keadaan keduanya yang semakin melemah. Terlihat kelopak mata keduanya meneteskan setetes cairan bening.

"Tidak apa Issei-san...aku senang bisa mengenalmu." Kata Asia

"I-Issei-kun...Gomenne, aku pernah membuatmu menjadi sekarat, tak apa jika kau tidak memaafkanku karena aku memang menyukaimu." Kata Raynare dan perlahan keduanya menutup mata mereka secara bersamaan membuat Issei langsung berteriak.

"TIDAAKK! ASIA, RAYNARE!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu di atas Gereja, Kalawarner yang sudah mendapatkan **[Twilight Healing] **berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, namun diluar dugaan seseorang pria berambut kuning jabrik dengan enam pasang sayap Iblisnya tiba-tiba saja menghantam wajahnya dengan pukulan keras.

_Duag! Zwuush! Duaar!_

Kalawarner yang tidak melihat sosok tersebut a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto langsung terhempas dan menghantam atap gereja dengan kerasnya. Saking kerasnya ia menghantam atap gereja sampai-sampai tubuhnya menembus atap gereja.

_Duaar!_

Issei, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Koneko serta Asia dan Raynare yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Mereka semua (Minus Asia dan Raynare) yang sudah berada di ruang utama gereja, langsung terkejut ketika Kalawarner menembus atap dan menghantam lantai gereja dengan kerasnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kiba dan Issei.

.

.

Rias, Akeno, Gaara, Lee dan Karin yang berada di luar gereja ikut terkejut dengan suara hantaman tersebut. Sedetik kemudian Karin langsung tersenyum lalu berkata.

"Sepertinya Naru sudah datang dan langsung mengamuk."

"Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias.

"Ayo kita kesana, sepertinya sesuatu sedang terjadi." Kata Lee diikuti anggukan oleh yang lain. Kelimanya lalu beranjak menuju ke dalam Gereja.

.

.

Kelima orang di dalam ruang utama Gereja langsung menoleh ke arah kepulan debu dan tak berselang lama Naruto mendarat lalu tersenyum di samping kepulan debu setelah ia menghilangkan keenam pasang sayap Iblisnya.

"Yare~Yare ternyata kau Naruto, bisa tidak gunakan pintu normal untuk masuk." Kata Kakashi sweatdrop melihat ulah Naruto yang barusan.

"Yah sebenarnya tadi aku mau lewat pintu masuk, tetapi aku melihat Gagak ini terbang sambil tertawa jadi aku langsung memberinya hadiah kecil." Balas Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal membuat semuanya sweatdrop minus Issei yang masih menangisi keduanya.

Tak berselang lama setelah Naruto, Rias dan laiinya ikut bergabung dengan mereka setelah memasuki gereja lewar pintu normal.

"Sialan! Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya memukulku?" Tanya Kalawarner yang masih setia berbaring di lantai.

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu berkata. "Hanya teman Issei yang tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan." Tambahnya membuat semuanya orang kembali sweatdrop.

"Hey itu alasanku Naruto!" Umpat Kakashi sweatdrop.

"Rias!" Panggil Naruto, Rias merespon panngilan Naruto dengan menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias.

"Selesaikan, karena ini masalah keluarga Iblismu." Jawab Naruto.

Rias mengangguk paham lalu menciptakan _Power of Destruction_ berbentuk bola dan langsung dilemparkan ke arah Kalawarner.

"ARRRRGGGHHHHHh!" Teriak Kalawarner hingga akhirnya tubuhnya hancur menjadi bulu-bulu hitam serta dua buah cincin bercahaya yang melayang di udara.

Rias mengambil _Sacred Gear _milik Asia bernama **[Twilight Healing] **lalu berjalan diikuti Naruto menghampiri Issei yang berada di samping Asia dan Raynare yang tengah berbaring tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Issei!" Panggil Rias direspon Issei dengan cara menoleh ke arah King-nya. "Apa kau ingin Asia hidup kembali?" Tanya Rias.

"Benarkah Bochou?" Rias mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan mereinkarnasinya menjadi Iblis." Jawab Rias.

"Bagaimana dengan Raynare? Kalau bisa Bochou juga mereinkarnasinya." Mohon Issei dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mohon Bochou, akan kulakukan apapun agar Raynare bisa hidup kembali." Tambah Issei. Melihat kegigihan dari Issei akhirnya Rias mengangguk paham.

Rias lalu memakaikan **[Twiligh Healing] **Berupa cincin di jari Asia lalu mengeluarkan Bidak _Evil Piece_ miliknya yang tersisah. Bidak Bishop bereaksi pada tubuh Asia namun tidak untuk Raynare karena bidak Knight dan Rook milik Rias tidak ada yang bereaksi.

"Ada apa Bochou?" Tanya Issei.

"Sepertinya hanya bidak Pawn yang bisa bereaksi pada Raynare, namun semua bidak Pawn milikku sudah kau komsumsi Issei." Jawab Rias membuat Issei tertunduk. Sementara yang lain langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti karena tiba-tiba saja dipandangi. Issei yang mendengar suara Naruto langsung menghampirinya lalu berkata.

"Apa Naruto-senpai masih mempunyai bidak Pawn? Kalau masih ada tolong reinkarnasi Raynare, kumohon Naruto-senpai." Pinta Issei sambil meneteskan air mata di depan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke keluarga dan dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya. "Baiklah! Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi Asia. Jika Raynare biar aku yang melindunginya." Jelas Naruto sambil memasang wajah seriusnya.

Issei mengangguk mantap. "Aku berjanji Naruto-senpai, aku akan melindungi Asia, Bochou dan lainnya." Kata Issei. Naruto langsung tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut begitupula yang lainnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita bangunkan kedua putri tidur kita." Canda Naruto sambil mengeluarkan bidak Pawn miliknya lalu meletakkan di atas tubuh Raynare (Raynare tidak menggunakan pakaian Datenshi miliknya).

Rias dan Naruto memulai ritual mereinkarnasi keduanya. Setelah selesai Raynare dan Asia langsung terkejut setelah berbangun karena Issei langsung memeluk mereka berdua sambil menangis.

"Syukurlah...Hiiiks...Hiiks!"

"Issei-san/Issei-kun!" Kata keduanya yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tidak ingin ambil pusing keduanya langsung membalas pelukan Issei yang serasa hangat.

Semua yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya tersenyum. Kecuali dua orang yaitu, Kakashi yang sudah berkutat dengan buku keramatnya dan Shikamaru yang tengah menguap.

Setelah itu mereka Peerage Rias pulang menggunakan lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory sedangkan Naruto dan keluarganya tentunya dengan Raynare pulang ke apartemen mereka. Raynare sempat ingin bertanya namun Naruto mengatakan besok saja menjelaskan semuanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya seluruh anggota keluarga Naruto termasuk Raynare berada di ruangn makan menunggu Karin menyiapkan sarapan. Seperti biasa Kakashi kembali berkutat dengan buku keramatnya. Lee dan Gaara terlihat membicarakan sesuatu sedangkan Shikamaru tengah tertidur di kursi miliknya.

"Nah! Raynare, sekarang kau anggota keluarga kami jadi mulai sekarang tinggal disini." Kata Naruto membuka suara karena dari tadi ia melihat Raynare terus tertunduk atau mungkin masih takut.

"Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan, Raynare." Kata Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku laknat berjudul _Icha-Icha Paradise_.

"Ini semua permintaan dari Issei-mu dan mengenai pemimpinmu biar aku mengurusnya." Tambah Naruto membuat Raynare menoleh ke arahnya. "I-Issei-kun yang meminta Naruto-sama?" Tanya Raynare.

Naruto meresponnya dengan anggukan lalu berkata. "Ia tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Jadi satu-satu cara adalah mereinkarnasimu menjadi Iblis. Dan satu lagi, walaupun aku adalah King-mu. Panggil saja aku Naruto." Raynare mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kau adalah anggota keluarga dari Uzumaki. Perkenalkankan diri kalian!" Perintah Naruto pada yang lain.

Satu persatu mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka kecuali Shikamaru dan Karin. Tak berselang lama akhirnya Karin menghampiri mereka sambil membawa nampan berisi sarapan mereka dan lagi-lagi Naruto harus mendengus kesal karena tidak ada Ramen.

"Haaa, sudah kubilang ak-" Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan pandangannya karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kakak angkatnya Karin.

"Ta-tapi apa aku pantas menjadi bagian keluarga ini? Aku tidak sekuat Naruto dan lainnya." Kata Raynare pelan karena ia tahu bahwa kekuatan Iblis dari keluarga Naruto di atas rata-rata.

"Tidak apa, lagipula dengan bertambahnya anggota keluarga. Suasana rumah ini semakin ramai dan aku tidak sendirian lagi sebagai perempuan." Jawab Karin lalu tersenyum ke Raynare yang juga dibalas senyuman.

"Dan mulai hari ini kau juga akan bersekolah di Kuoh. Rias sudah mengurusnya semalam bahkan ia mengurusmu agar sekelas dengan pangeran mesummu." Goda Naruto membuat Raynare sedikit blushing membuat Naruto sedikit terkekeh.

"Sudah-sudah, cepat sarapan nanti kita jadi terlambat." Kata Karin lalu melirik ke Shikamaru yang tertidur. "Hey Rusa pemalas! Bangun!" Teriak Karin.

Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya sambil menguap. "Hoaammzz...Wanita memang merepotkan!" gumam Shikamaru. Dan langsung mendapat Deathglare mematikan dari Karin.

Raynare sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah keluarga barunya. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyesal karena dijadikan seorang Iblis dari keluarga Naruto. Suasana sarapan keluarga Naruto pun dihiasi perdebatan kecil antara Lee dan Naruto membuat semuanya sweatdrop karena yang mereka debatkan adalah hal sepele yaitu Lee menantang Naruto untuk melakukan latihan di GYM apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto Peerage**

King : Naruto

Queen : ?

Bishop : Karin, Shikamaru

Rook : Gaara (2X)

Knight : Kakashi - ?

Pawn : Rock Lee (5X) - Raynare - ? - ?

Bisa disaranin untuk Bidak yang masih kosong.

* * *

_**Di chapter depan Lompoberang berencana memberika Raynare sebuah Sacred Gear. Tetapi bukan dari Kami-sama karena di Canon atapun LN DxD hanya manusia dan setengah manusia yang bisa mendapatkan Sacred Gear dari Kami-sama. Jadi dari mana Raynare mendapatkan jawabannya dari Azazel yang bisa membuat sebuah Sacred Gear. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto And Highschool DxD © Bukan punya saya **

**Second Chance in Another Dimension © Ryusuke Akairyuu (**Ganti Pen Nami**) **

**Rate : M **(Jaga-jaga)

**Genre :** Adventure – Supernatural – Family – Friendship – Romance – Mistery – ETC.

**Pair :** Naruto X Rias – Slight Other Pairing

**Warning :** Typo and Miss Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (mungkin), GaJe, Ancur, OOC, OC, GodlikeNaru, Etc.

**Summary :**Naruto diberi kesempatan kedua serta sebuah tugas menghentikan perang. Naruto menyetujui hal tersebut dengan syarat beberapa temannya ikut dibangkitkan. Bagimanakah kisah perjalan mereka yang dipenuhi misteri, petualangan, persahabatan dan cinta ...

**A/N : **Mohon maaf bila ada kalimat atau pernyataan yang mengakut keagamaan karena ini hanya dibuat untuk menghibur. Dan _Tuhan_ yang dimaksud disini adalah _Tuhan _dalam Anime

.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 7_ **

Setelah selesai menyantap sarapan. Keluarga Iblis Naruto bergegas ke sekolah mengenakan seragam Kuoh Akedemi minus Kakashi yang mengenakan jas untuk para sensei. Di tengah perjalan mereka berpapasan dengan Issei dan Asia.

"Ohayou minna-san!" Sapa Issei dan Asia.

"Ohayou Issei-kun, Asia/Issei/Hn/Hoaammmzz!" Balas keluarga keluarga Naruto dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Naruto dengan cengiran rubah miliknya, Gaara dengan wajah datarnya, Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan sementara Karin memasang ekspresi biasa-biasa saja dan terakhir si rambut mengkok membalas dengan penuh semangat.

"Asia... kau sekarang tinggal dengan Issei?" Issei mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto dengan semangat ditambah wajah goblok miliknya. Memang Asia sekarang tinggal bersama Issei atas perintah dari Rias. "Heee..." Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Karin dengan penasaran. "... sepertinya kau akan didahului Raynare!" Mereka yang tadinya diam penasaran langsung sweatdrop berjamaah. Entah kenapa setelah menjadi Iblis Karin menjadi OOC karena sangat suka untuk menggoda seseorang.

"_Nee-chan benar-benar suka menggoda orang lain apa itu pengaruh dari reinkarnasi menjadi Iblis_." Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng sambil membatin.

Issei dan Asia menghampiri Raynare yang berjalan di samping Karin. "Ne, Raynare-chan bagaimana hari pertamu menjadi Iblis di keluarga Naruto-senpai?" Tanya Issei.

"Menyenangkan, Issei-kun." Balas Raynare sambil menatap Naruto beserta keluarga barunya yang berjalan di depan mereka. Setelah itu ekspresi Raynare berubah menjadi sedih lalu berkata pelan. "Gomenne Issei-kun... aku pernah membuatmu terluka."

Issei membalas perkataan Raynare sambil tersenyum. "Sudahlah... lagipula aku sudah melupakan semuanya." Katanya.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di depan gerbang Kuoh Akademi. Naruto, Gaara dan Shikamaru langsung teriaki oleh siswi-siswi. Ketiganya juga telah mendapat julukan baru yaitu "Three Prince of Kuoh". Issei yang mendengar ketiganya diteriaki langsung mengutuk ketiga orang itu sedalam-dalamnya.

"Terkutuklah kalian bertiga, Naruto-senpai, Shikamaru-senpai, Gaara-senpai!" Yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar teriakan dari memilukan dari pemilik _Boosted Gear_ itu.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun... minna-san!" Sapa Rias yang menghampiri Naruto dan lainnya. Ia lalu menghampiri Naruto yang berjalan di samping kiri Shikamaru. "Aku duluan ke kelas Naruto!" Kata Shikamaru yang mengerti keadaan begitujuga keluarga Naruto yang lain.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Naru." Goda Karin membuat Rias dan Naruto sedikit blushing. Sontak keduanya langsung menyembunyikan muka keduanya. "_Nee-chan benar-benar seorang penggoda sejati_." Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto memabatin mengenai Karin.

.

.

.

Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir Peerage Rias dan Naruto tengah berkumpul di _Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib_. Mereka berkumpul di sana untuk merayakan pesta penyambutan untuk anggota baru Rias yaitu Asia Argento yang mengkonsumsi bidak Bishop.

Salah satu pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan Akeno yang tengah mendorong sebuah Troli yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah kue tart. "Ara~Ara... Senang melihat kalian semua berkumpul. Ini adalah pesta penyambutan untuk anggota baru kita." Kata Akeno.

"Haah... jadi untuk acara ini kalian mengundang aku dan keluarga ku, Rias?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendesah.

Rias tersenyum manis ke Naruto. "Bukannnya Naruto-kun dan keluarganya juga mempunyai anggota baru jadi kita rayakan sekaligus." Kata Rias.

"Haaa... baiklah!" Umpat Naruto pasrah. "_Sebenarnya aku mau mengajak Raynare untuk bertemu dengan Azazel agar dibuatkan Sacred Gear_." Pikir Naruto. Ia sudah mengetahu bahwa Gubernur Datenshi yang mesum itu mempunyai hobi lain yaitu meneliti dan menciptakan _Sacred Gear_.

"Aku juga akan merayakan hal ini dengan berkeliling sekolah sebanyak 10 kali!" Kata Lee dengan semangat berapi-api membuat semuanya sweatdrop ria.

"Mendokusai!" Umpat si Nanas tukang tidur yang tengah bersandar di ujung ruangan bersama dengan Kakashi yang tengah membaca buku laknatnya.

Acara penyambutan tersebut berjalan meriah hingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa hari telah malam. Satu persatu dari Peerage Rias berpamitan untuk pamit begitupula Naruto dan keluarganya.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen mereka. Naruto langsung berpamitan untuk mengajak Raynare untuk bertemu dengan Azazel. Sontak semuanya langsung menggoda Naruto dan Raynare yang seakan ingin berkencan saja terutama Karin.

"Hora~Hora... Aku hanya ingin mempertemukan Raynare dengan kenalanku." Bela Naruto dengan sengit ditambah tampang seriusnya.

"Ya...Ya... Paling tidak jangan membuat Raynare pulang dengan perut membuncit." Goda Kakashi membuat Raynare blushing sedangkan Naruto langsung mendeathglare sensei mesumnya itu.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas ini lagi, lagipula aku sudah-"

"Tapi kau belum bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu." Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gaara langsung memotongnya dengan wajah datarnya membuat Naruto mendesah. "_Ahhh...Mata panda sialan!_" umpat Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Benar Naruto... sampai kapan kau mau memendamnya... Baka!" Tambah Shikamaru yang tengah asik tiduran di sofa. Lee dan Kakashi hanya mengagguk mengangguk pernyataan dari Nanas Pemalas itu.

"Jangan bilang kau masih belum bisa move on dari kenanganmu sewaktu kita masih dimensi sebelumnya." Kata Kakashi sambil menampilkan eye smilenya. "Ingat kita diberikan kesempatan kedua dan kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya." Tambahnya.

"Ya...Ya...Kakashi-sensei sudah mengatakannya sewaktu di atap." Naruto berujar sambil mengangguk-ngangguk mengiyakan. Raynare yang baru bergabung dengan keluarga Naruto hanya bisa penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan namun satu hal ia ketahui adalah hal yang mereka bahas adalah masalah percintaan.

"Ayo Raynare, bisa-bisa orang mesum itu sudah selesai dengan urusannya!" Kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Raynare. Keduanya lalu berjalan keluar apartemen diiringi teriakan yang bermaksud menggoda dari semuanya.

.

.

Di pinggiran sebuah sungai terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan kimono tengah menacing dan tak berselang lama dua orang menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Yo~ Azazel lama tidak bertemu!" Kata Naruto membuat orang yang dipanggil sweatdrop. "Kita kan baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto." Umpat Azazel lalu menghela nafasnya.

"A-Azazel-sama!" Kata Raynare sedikit terkejut karena orang yang ingin Naruto pertemukan dengannya adalah mantan pemimpinnya.

"Oh... Raynare. Jadi kau sekarang anggota dari Naruto?" Tanya Azazel.

Raynare menundukan kepalanya sambil berkata. "Ha'i, Azazel-sama!" Katanya pelan.

"Tidak apa!... Lagipula Naruto itu teman dekatku." Kata Azazel dengan wajah cerianya seperti biasa sedangkan Naruto mengukir senyum karena Azazel tidak memarahi mantan bawahan yang telah Naruto Reinkarnasi menjadi seorang Iblis.

"Jadi apa yang inginkan dariku Naruto?" Tanya Azazel sambil mengankat pancingannya yang terlihat bergoyang. Setelah mengankat, Naruto langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat apa yang didapatkan oleh Gubernur Datensi tersebut.

"Bwaahahahahaha... bukannya ikan malah sepatu yang kau dapat... Itu mungkin karena kau mesum!" Umpat Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hey... aku tidak mesum tapi super mesum!" Bela Azazel bangga sambil melempar sepatu yang dapat ke sungai. Sementara Raynare yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa sweatdrop. "_Bukannya itu sama saja. Apa benar Azazel-sama ini pemimpin kami_." Batin Raynare sweatdrop.

"Begini... Aku tahu kau bisa membuat sebuah Sacred Gear... jadi ingin kau membuatkan Raynare sebuah Sacred Gear untuk meningkat kemampuan bertarunganya." Kata Naruto yang sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Oh, begitu rupanya." Kata Azazel lalu menoleh ke arah Raynare. "Apa kau setuju dengan ini Raynare?" Tanya Azazel.

Raynare mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi keluarga baruku." Katanya mantab membuat Naruto dan Azazel tersenyum.

"_Kau benar-benar orang yang menarik Naruto, bisa merubah Raynare_." Batin Azazel mengingat selama menjadi bawahannya, Raynare tidak pernah memperdulikan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah! Malam ini kita akan Grigori untuk melihat apa yang kupunya." Kata Azazel dibalas anggukan oleh Raynare.

"Apa tidak apa Naruto?" Tanya Azazel begitupula Raynare yang menanyakan hal yang sama lantasan Naruto sekarang adalah King-nya. "Tentu saja... asalkan Ero Datenshi ini tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapmu." Umpat Si Blonde karena ia tahu Azazel adalah orang yang mesum tingkat akut.

"Jika ia melakukan sesuatu padamu. Katakan saja, akan kuhancurkan muka mesumnya itu." Tambah Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Raynare.

"Ma~Ma... Kau benar-benar peduli dengan keluargamu Naruto." Kata Azazel dengan cara bicara khas miliknya. "Kau sudah sifatku Ero Datenshi!" Balas Naruto.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Tadi sebelum kita pergi, Karin-san berpesan agar ia dibelikan bahan makanan." Kata Raynare membuat Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari... dasar Nee-chan tukang perintah." Umpat Naruto kesal lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu sambil berkata. "Jaa~nee!"

"Sebenarnya yang King itu siapa sih." Gumam Azazel sweatdrop melihat Naruto yang seenaknya diperintah oleh Peerage-nya sendiri.

"Itulah yang membuatku sedikit bahagia Azazel-sama. Di dalam keluarga baruku, tidak ada yang namanya atasan dan bawahan berbeda dengan keluarga Iblis lain yang menjunjung tinggi formalitas antara atasan dan bawahan." Balas Raynare sambil tersenyum.

"Ma~Ma... Kau bukan lagi bawahanku jadi tak usah seformal itu, Raynare-chan!" Goda Azazel membuat dirinya langsung dihadiahi Deathglare dari mantan bawahannya.

.

* * *

Sementara di Empty Dimension terdapat dua sosok berbeda gender. Yang pertama adalah Remaja berambut model pantat ayam dengan duduk bersila dan disampingnya adalah gadis berambut Pink yang mengenakan pakaian Jounin Konohagakure.

"Sial! Aku tak menyangka jadinya seperti ini." Kata Remaja berambut pantat ayam tersebut.

"Kau benar Sasuke-kun. Sepertinya kita terperangkap di dimensi kosong setelah menggunakan Kuchiyose sebagai media Jikkukan Ninjutsu." Kata gadis di samping yang ternyata adalah Rekan satu Tim Naruto.

"Mungkin ini efek dari ledakan yang kubuat dengan Kinjutsu milik klanku itu." Kata Sasuke lalu bangkit dari acara bersilahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana cara kerja Kinjutsu itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Cara kerjanya adalah menggunakan media Chi Bunshin yang kubuat setelah Kyuubi menyerangku dengan Bijuudama... Aku menciptakan Chi Bunshin dengan chakraku hingga menyisahkan 10 persen untuk aku gunakan untuk memanggil Aoda." Jawab Sasuke dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Jadi? Apa yang akan kita lakukan Sasuke-kun? Apa mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Ayo!" Balas Sasuke datar lalu mulai berjalan menyusuri Empty Dimension bersama Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" Kata Sasuke sambil menoleh ke samping Sakura. "Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa kau mau menghianati Dobe demi aku." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke lalu berkata. "Itu karena aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun. Apapun akan kulakukan demi kau walaupun harus menghianati Naruto yang merupakan sahabatku sendiri." Balas Sakura seolah tanpa beban mengenai perkataannya tentang menghianati Naruto.

.

* * *

Tiga hari setelah penyelamatan Asia. Azazel telah menciptakan _Sacred Gear_ yang pas untuk Raynare yaitu _[Spear Birth]_ dimana kemampuannya hampir sama dengan _[Sword Birth]_ milik Kiba, namun bedanya Raynare hanya mempunyai tiga bentuk Tombak yang bisa diciptakan. _Sacred Gear_ tersebut berupa sebuah gelang merah di kedua lengannya.

(AN : Sacred Gear Raynare adalah buatan dari Azazel bukan pemberian dari Kami-sama. Jadi walaupun Raynare sudah menjadi Iblis, ia tetap bisa diberi Sacred Gear. Penjelasan lengkap ada dibawah)

Malam ini Naruto memilih untuk berjalan-jalan ke pusat kota Kuoh karena bosan berada di apartemennya. Satu persatu tempat yang menarik Naruto kunjungi, setelah puas akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

"Haa..." Naruto menghela nafas ringan ketika melewati sebuah taman dan tiba-tiba taman tersebut muncul sebuah Kekkai yang menandakan akan ada sebuah pertarungan.

"Khukukukuku... apa yang kudapat disini?... Seorang Iblis yang tersesat rupanya." Naruto menoleh ke arah atas dan mendapati Datenshi bergender pria dengan dua pasang sayap terbang dengan angkuhnya.

Tak berselang sebuah lingkaran sihir yang Naruto sangat kenali muncul di sampingnya dan menampakkan gadis berambut merah crimson. "_Akhirnnya dia keluar juga_?" Naruto pun menghela nafas melihat kemunculan gadis berambut merah crimson tersebut. Ia kemudian mendelik ke arah gadis itu.

"Kuoh adalah kawasan dari keluarga Gremory jadi ini juga adalah masalahku Naruto-kun." Rias tersenyum manis ke Naruto untuk membalas pemuda yang mendelik kearahnya. "Apa kau yakin?... Lihat!... Gagak itu mempunyai dua pasang sayap lohh...!" Naruto menunjuk Datenshi yang terbang di atas mereka sedangkan Rias mengangguk meyakinkan Naruto mengenai hal ini.

"Khukukuku... sekarang apalagi?... Gremory kah?" Tanpa pikir panjang Datenshi tersebut langsung menciptakan dua _Holy Spear_ dan langsung diarahkan menuju ke arah Rias.

Pewaris Gremory itu langsung melompat ke samping menghidari serangan dari Datenshi di atasnya. Sementara di sisi Datenshi itu, setelah melempar _Holy Spear_, ia langsung merasakan hantaman keras di bagian punggungnya.

"_S-sejak kapan Naruto-kun berada di belakangnya_." Pikir Rias sedikit syok melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Setahunya Naruto tadi berdiri di sampingnya dan sekarang pemuda itu sudah berada di belakang Datenshi itu.

"Yooo!" Naruto langsung mendorong kaki kakannya yang menempel di punggung Datenshi tersebut.

_Duaar!_

Kepulan debu langsun mengepul ketika Datenshi tersebut menghantam permukaan taman karena dorongan kaki kanan dari Naruto. Sementara di atas udara, Naruto yang masih melayang langsung berteriak ke arah Rias. "Akhiri dengan **Power of Destruction **milikmu!" Rias mengangguk paham dan mulai memunculkan _Power of Destruction_ di kedua tangannya.

_Duaar!_

Rias langsung melempar _Power of Destruction _miliknya ke arah kepulan debu tersebut namun beberapa meter sebelum sampai pada kepulan debu, Datenshi itu berhasil terbang menjauh sehingga membuat serangan Rias hanya mengenai area kosong.

"Sial!" Umpat Rias lalu mengikuti pergerakan Datenshi itu dengan menggerakkan kepalanya.

"MATILAH IBLIS SIALAN!"

Rias langsung terbelalak kaget ketika Datenshi itu berubah arah menuju dirinya dengan dua _Holy Spear _di tangan Datenshi itu. Karena tidak menduga hal tersebut, Rias terlambat mengambil ancang-ancang ditambah kecepatan dari lawannya membuatnya harus melakukan sesuatu secepat mungkin.

"**Rasengan!**"

_Duaar!_

Rias dan Datenshi itu langsung terkejut ketika Naruto tiba-tiba muncul diikuti kilatang kuning dengan sesuatu berbentuk bola yang berputar kencang yang pemuda itu ciptakan dari kekuatan Iblis di tangan kanan kemudian langsung dihantamkan ke punggung Datenshi yang berada di bawahnya. Kepulan asap pun kembali mengepul di depan Rias.

"_Inikah kekuatan dari Naruto-kun... ia lebih cepat dari Yuuto dan lebih kuat dari Koneko... Serangan yang barusan juga sangat mengerikan._" Batin Rias yang melihat kemampuan dari pemuda yang telah memcuri hatimua itu.

Setelah kepulan debu menghilang di depan pewaris Gremory itu, terlihatlah Naruto yang berdiri dengan tegap dan disekitarnya bulu-bulu hitam terlihat beterbangan disapu angin malam. Kekkai penghalang pun ikut menghilang bersamaan dengan hancurnya Datenshi itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rias?" Pertanyaan dari Naruto langsung membuyarkan lamuan Rias yang melihat kekuatan pemuda di depannya. Gadis berambut merah crimson itu mengangguk pelan. "Naruto-kun sendiri?" Tanyanya balik ke Naruto.

"Sama!" Naruto tersenyum ke arah Rias kemudian berjalan menghampirinya. "Kenapa kau ada dis-"

"Itu karena aku merasakan Auramu dan Datenshi secara bersamaan Naruto-kun!" Potong Rias cepat walaupun sebenarnya dari tadi ia memang menguntit Naruto semenjak meninggalkan apartemennya.

"Benarkah?" Naruto memajukan wajahnya kedepan untuk memastikan bahwa gadis didepannya tidak berbohong.

"T-Tentu saja!" Jawab Rias cepat agar kebohongannya tidak diketahui oleh Naruto.

"Benarkah?... Semenjak aku meninggalkan apartemenku... aku merasa ada yang menguntitku dari belakang." Rias tidak dapat mengelak lagi, ternyata Naruto sudah menyadari dirinya semenjak meninggalkan apartemen pemuda itu.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, aku menyerah! Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu... saat aku kembali dari rumah Issei untuk mengambil sesuatu... aku melihatmu keluar dari apartemenmu sendirian." Rias pun mengakui dirinya menguntit Naruto dengan nada pelan. "Lalu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"S-sebenarnya... an-ano...-" Rias langsung tersentak dan tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya ketika jari telunjuk Naruto menempel di bibir miliknya. Naruto melakukan ini karena ia tahu Rias ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat sulit.

"Sudah jangan dilanjutkan!... Aku tahu apa yang kau katakan Rias-chan." Sebuah semburat langsung muncul di pipi gadis tersebut ketika Naruto menambahkan suffix –chan pada namanya. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku...'kan!" Rias mengangguk pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak kita pertama bertemu tetapi aku takut kejadian yang sama terulang kembali." Lanjut Naruto.

"Namun akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa sekarang aku tidak ingin mengalami kejadian yang sama untuk kedua kalinya dan bertekad untuk tidak gagal untuk kali ini." Naruto menghela nafas panjang kemudian memamerkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Aishiteru Rias Gremory!"

Rias tidak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa ternyata selama ini bukan hanya dia yang mencintai Naruto dan tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengungkapnya. Ternyata Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya namun Naruto sedikit berbeda karena bukannya tidak berani mengungkapnya tetapi Naruto takut akan sesuatu yang pernah dialami oleh pemuda itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung memeluk pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu dengan erat. "Aishiteru mo Uzumaki Naruto." Balas Rias semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto yang awalnya tersenyum akhirnya membalas pelukan dari Rias kemudian membatin. "_Hangat seperti pelukan dari Kaa-san_." Keduanya kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan wajah sama-sama memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Kau tahu Rias? Bukan hanya mirip, pelukanmu bahkan sehangat pelukan Kaa-san yang hanya satu kali dalam seumur hidup aku rasakan. Jadi-" Rias yang mengerti apa maksud Naruto, kembali memeluk pemuda itu dengan eratnya.

"Jadi bisa dibilang aku ini mirip dengan Okaa-sama Naruto-kun?" Rias mendongak ke arah wajah Naruto yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. "Tapi Kaa-san tetap Kaa-san, Rias-chan tetaplah Rias-chan. Gadis berambut merah Crimson yang aku cintai."

"_Tetapi bukan yang pertama!_" Batin Naruto.

Masih dalam keadaan berpelukan. Naruto menaikkan kedua tangannya ke leher Rias kemudian sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Rias yang tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh kekasihnya langsung memejamkan kedua matanya. Naruto mengeleminasi jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Rias hingga akhirnya.

_Cup!_

Kedua bibir mereka pun bertemu. Bukan ciuman yang dilandasi nafsu ataupun paksaan melainkan ciuman yang menyampaikan rasa cinta keduanya. Tiga menit kemudian akhirnya kedua melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen.

"Ayo kita kembali... ini sudah larut!"

Naruto hendak melakukan _Hiraishin_ miliknya untuk mengantar Rias kembali ke _Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib_ tetapi dengan cepat Gadis berambut merah Crimson itu berkata. "Kita jalan kaki Naruto-kun... aku ingin menikmati saat-saat pertama menjadi kekasihmu!"

Naruto menghela nafas ringan, sebenarnya ia sudah lelah. Tetapi melihat ekspresi dari kekasihnya itu ia pun mengangguk. "Baiklah Hime!" Naruto menggandeng tangan kiri Rias dengan tangan kanannya lalu berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan bulu-bulu hitam bekas dari pertarungan yang ternyata membawa kebahagian untuk keduanya.

"Aku tak menyangka Naruto-kun yang kukenal banyak bicara dan sedikit bodoh bisa berkata seromantis tadi." Kata Rias.

Pemuda pirang itu langsung menunjuk dirinya dengan kesal dikatahi bodoh oleh Rias, memang sih dia sedikit bodoh tapi tak usah diucapkan juga. "Jadi menurutmu aku ini bodoh?"

Rias mengangguk pelan namun di pipinya terlihat semburat tipis. "Tapi meskipun bodoh aku tetap mencintaimu Naruto-kun!" Ujarnya semakin mempererat pegangannya pada tangan kanan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Pemuda pirang itu kembali menoleh ke arah Rias yang memanggilnya dengan nada pelan. "Hmm... ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku mau bertanya... apabila nantinya ada seseorang yang ingin merebutku apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto-kun?... Ini hanya seandainya Naruto-kun!" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian tersenyum ke arah Rias.

"Tentu saja aku akan menghajar orang itu!" Rias langsung tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Naruto mengingat sebentar lagi masalah yang sebenarnya akan dihadapi oleh keduanya.

"_Setidaknya aku akan berusaha agar bisa membatalkan pertunangan bodoh itu._" Batin Rias.

.

* * *

_**Two Days Later**_

Baik Peeragae Rias maupun Naruto sudah mengetahui hubungan King mereka. Semuanya pun menyetujui hal ini terutama keluarga Naruto yang menginginkan agar King mereka melupakan masa lalunya. Tetapi beda dengan Issei yang kecewa berat karena ia bermaksud memasukkan Rias dalam kerajaan Haremnya, namun setelah ia mendengar kalau Raynare dengan senang hati menjadi salah satu dari Harem Issei, pemuda berambut coklat itu pun mengangguk dengan wajah mesumnya.

Dan saat ini Rias diikuti Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga ke _Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib_. Sebelum membuka pintu Gadis berambut Crimson itu menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang berada di belakangnya. "Hmm... ada apa?" Naruto menatap heran raut wajah Rias yang tampak khawatir.

"_Apa sekarang saatnya aku memberitahukan mengenai pertungannya ke Naruto-kun_." Rias menggeleng pelan dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Naruto yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa sebenarnya Rias-chan?... Kalau kau ada masalah bilang saja!"

"Tidak ada kok!" Naruto semakin penasaran dengan tingkah aneh kekasihnya hari ini. Apalagi sekarang yang melihat Rias tersenyum yang terkesan dipaksakan. "Begitukah... kalau begitu ayo kita masuk. Aku mau secepatnya makan ramen buatan Nee-chan!... setelah pulang dari sini."

Rias hanya terkekeh pelan dengan kekasihnya yang maniak ramen. Hari ini seluruh keluarga Naruto langsung pulang ke apartemen mereka kecuali Naruto yang sedekar ingin mampir ke _Club Penenelitian Ilmu Gaib_, tetapi sekedar mampir itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang memusingkan bagi Naruto.

_Clek!_

"Akhirnya kalian berdua datang juga!" Rias dan Naruto yang baru saja memasuki ruang _Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib _langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Grayfia-neesama/Grayfia-san!" Ucapa Rias dan Naruto secara bersamaan melihat seorang wanita berambut silver yang memakai pakaian Maid lengkap berdiri di samping meja Rias.

"_Sepertinya hari sialku datang juga_." Pikir Rias sambil menghela nafas dengan mata tertutup. Sedangkan Naruto menatap satu persatu anggota Rias yang memasang wajah serius bahkan Kiba yang biasa tersenyum ketika Naruto datang pun ikut serius.

"Hey kenapa kalian serius sekali?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebelum menjelaskannya, ada baiknya Rias-sama dan Naruto-sama duduk dulu!" Naruto mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju sofa yang kosong. Sambil berjalan Naruto melirik kebelakang dan mendapati Rias berjalan sambil menunduk sehingga kedua matanya tertutupi pony rambutnya.

"_Ada yang aneh disini_." Naruto mengambil posisi duduk membelakangi Grayfia dan disampingnya Rias ikut duduk masih dengan kepala yang ditundukan. "Baiklah! Ada yang bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini dan kenapa anda bisa ada disini Grayfia-san?" Tanya Naruto

"Baiklah..." Naruto menyipitkan matanya menunggu kelanjutan dari apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Queen dari Maou Lucifer yang sudah berdiri di depan meja kerja Rias.

"Aku kesini untuk membahas acara pertunangan Rias-sama dengan Raiser-sama!" Naruto langsung tersentak ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Grayfia. "Apa maksudnya acara pertunangan Rias-chan?" Grayfia menghela nafas ringan mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto yang terdengar seperti sebuah teriakan.

"Setelah Great War populasi dari Iblis berdarah murni semakin menipis... jadi Lord Gremory-sama dan Lord Phenex-sama memutuskan untuk menjodohkan salah satu anak mereka agar populasi dari Iblis berdarah murni meningkat." Jelas Grayfia. Rias yang mendengarkan hal tersebut langsung berdiri.

"Sudah kubilang aku menolak pertunangan ini... Aku sudah mengatakannnya berulang kali." Rias mengepal kedua tangannya lalu berbalik. "Otou-sama dan Onii-sama hanya panik dan langsung mengambil keputusan tanpa memberitahuku dulu." Tambah Rias.

"_Jadi malam itu bukan seadainya tetapi sebenarnya_." Naruto menghela nafasnya karena ia akhirnya mengerti kenapa Rias tiba-tiba saja menanyakan hal tersebut. Pemuda itu bangkit dari sofa yang membuat semuanya terkejut terutama Rias.

"Grayfia-san!" Queen dari Sirzechs langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. "Bisa aku bertemu dengan Sirzechs... ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadanya!" Peerage Rias pun terkejut mendengar penuturan dan panggilan Naruto kepada sang Maou Lucifer itu.

"N-Naruto-kun... Jangan-jangan kau-"

"Ya tentu saja!... sudah tugasku untuk melakukan hal tersebut, Rias-chan!"

Sebuah lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory secara tiba-tiba muncul di samping area kosong dari ruangan tersebut dan menampakkan Sang Maou Lucifer, Sirzechs Gremory. "Ma~Ma... Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku Naruto-kun?" Kata Sirzechs lalu menyungging sebuah senyuman.

Peerega Rias yang berada di ruangan tersebut langsung membungkuk hormat kepada sang Maou Lucifer. "_Jadi inikah Sang Maou Lucifer, pemimpin dari Fraksi Iblis._" Pikir Issei dan Asia yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Sang Maou itu.

"Apa benar Rias-chan akan ditunangkan dengan seseorang dari Klan Iblis lain di Underworld?" Tanya Naruto untuk memastikan bahwa Rias benar-benar akan ditunangkan. Sirzechs mengangguk pelan kemudian berkata kepada Naruto. "Memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikannya." Pemuda itu lalu menoleh ke arah Rias. "Rias-chan..." Gadis berambut merah Crimson itu mengangguk lemah takut akan apa yang dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Apa ada cara untuk menghentikan pertunangan ini?" Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut langsung gembira ketika Naruto mempertanyakan mengenai menghentikan pertunangan dari Rias.

"Tetapi sebelum kau menjawabnya aku ingin kau menjawab yang satu ini... apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan perkataanmu malam itu?" Rias sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang mengarah pada pernyataan malam dimana mereka menjadi seorang kekasih. "Atau kau hanya membohongi dirimu sendiri mengenai malam itu agar kau bisa menghentikan hal ini?"

Beberapa cairan bening langsung mengalir di pipi mulus Rias. "A-aku tidak membohongi diriku sendiri Naruto-kun... aku memang mempunyai perasaan kepadamu."

"Itu saja yang perlu aku ketahui." Kata Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah Rias kemudian membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Sambil memeluk kekasihnya, Naruto melirik ke arah Maou Lucifer dan Grayfia yang terlihat tersenyum melihat keduanya. "Sepertinya aku akan terlibat masalah yang serius kali ini." Gumam Naruto kemudian melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan ke arah Sirzechs dan Grayfia. Rias dan Peeragenya pun penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Jadi... apa ada hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghentikan acara bodoh ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Menghentikan sebuah pertunangan di kalangan Fraksi Iblis tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan." Beberapa kendutan langsung muncul di kening Naruto mendengar hal tersebut. "Namun jika Ria-tan masih tetap bersikeras untuk menolak pertunangan ini... maka _Rating Game_ adalah solusinya."

"_Rating Game_?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar hal tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar hal itu." Gumam Issei yang dari tadi cuman diam melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya begitupula Peerage Rias yang lain.

"_Rating Game _hampir sama dengan catur, dimana dua King bersama Peeragenya saling bertarung hingga salah satu dari dari kelompok tersebut menyerah." Jelas Kiba.

"Karena kita telah diberi kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan Bidak Catur." Akeno menambahi penjelasan dari Kiba yang membuat Issei akhirnya mengerti dengan _Rating Game._

"Maaf saja tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto secara bersamaan. "Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sirzechs.

"Setelah mendengar penjelasan mengenai _Rit...Routin _atau apalah itu... sepertinya itu mengarah ke sebuah pertarungan antara dua kelompok _Peerage_." Semuanya mengangguk minus Rias tentang perkataan Naruto mengenai pertarungan. Sedetik kemudian Naruto langsung memperlihatkan sebuah seringai.

"Jadi..." Sirzechs menaikkan alis sementara yang lain menahan nafas mereka untunk mendengar kelanjutan dari pertakaan dari Naruto.

"... aku Uzumaki Naruto beserta keluargaku akan menggantikan posisi Rias dan yang lain untuk melakukan kegiatan bodoh itu untuk membatalkan pertunangan Rias-chan"

Semua orang berkedip beberapa kali, setelah itu semua langsung mengatakan hal yang sama ditambah ekspresi terkejut.

"EHHHHHH!"

.

.

Sirzechs yang pulih dari keterkejutannya pertama kali langsung tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Apa alasanmu ingin menggantikan posisi Ria-tan dalam _Rating Game_?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat Rias-chan menderita dua luka sekaligus saat melakukan kegiatan bodoh itu." Rias dan Sirzechs menaikkan alis mereka secara bersamaan. "Dua?"

"Pertama luka fisik dari pertarungan dari kegiatan bodoh itu... kedua adalah luka selanjutnya dimana jika ia kalah, maka pertunangan itu akan terjadi." Jelas Naruto dengan raut wajah serius. "Jadi bisa anda urus masalah ini dengan keluarga dari calon tunangan Rias-chan?"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu Naruto-kun!... aku akan mencobanya!" Sirzechs mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Rias yang dibalas anggukan mengenai dirinya setuju untuk digantikan oleh Naruto dan Peeragenya. "Ayo Grayfia!" Keduanya pun mengaktifkan sihir teleportasi lalu menghilang dari ruang _Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib_.

Setelah keduanya pergi. Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto secara bersamaan. "Ada apa?" Naruto menampilkan wajah polosnya.

"Apa Naruto-senpai tahu siapa lawanmu?" Tanya Kiba balik dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Naruto. "Raiser Phenex yaitu pewaris dari klan Phenex!" Ujar Rias.

Naruto mengambil posisi duduk di sofa lalu menikkan alisnya. "Memangnya apa keistimewaan dari mereka?"

"Klan Phenex adalah salah satu klan yang tersisa dari 72 pilar, seperti Buchou yang merupakan pewaris dari Klan Gremory. Mereka memiliki kekuatan dari salah satu mahluk legendaris, Phoenix burung api." Akeno menjelaskan sementara Naruto, Issei dan Asia mendengarkan dengan antusias.

"Karena itu, kemampuan mereka mencerminkan burung legendaris itu , di mana mereka dapat beregenerasi dari hampir semua luka yang mereka alami." Tambah Akeno membuat Issei dan Asia sedikit terkejut mendengar Klan Phenex dapat meregenerasi tubuh mereka yang terluka.

Sementara Naruto memandang lurus kedepan karena kekuatan dari Phenex mengingatkan ia pada seseorang dari dimensi shinobi. "_Regenerasi ya... mengingatkanku pada Baa-chan_." Pikirnya.

"Tenang saja, aku bahkan pernah menendang bokong seorang dewa... jadi untuk apa aku takut melawannya." Jelas Naruto membuat semuanya tercengang mendengar pemuda itu pernah menendang bokong seorang dewa walaupun sedikit tidak percaya dengan hal itu.

"Dan kalian harus ingat satu hal... yaitu sehebat apapun seseorang pasti mempunyai sebuah... kelemahan."

"Baiklah!... Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu untuk memberitahukan kepada yang lain mengenai masalah ini." Naruto bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki kemudian memasang wajah berkerut. "Dan kuyakin aku akan mendapat omelan dari Nee-chan lagi." Sambungnya lalu menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning membuat semua sweatdrop.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Oke... Aku yakin adegan Romance-nya agak buruk. Maklum saja karena aku sedikit kaku dalam adegan Romance.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan sekarang waktunya membahas Sacred Gear [Spear Birth] milik Raynare. Azazel mengambil dasar dari kemampuan Datenshi yaitu menciptakan sebuah [Holy Spea]r untuk menciptakan Sacred Gear ini. Dan itulah kenapa Raynare dibawa ke Grigori agar Azazel dapat melakukan penelitian mengenai hal ini karena ia adalah Mantan Datenshi.**_

_**Walaupun berdasar pada [Holy Spear] tetapi tombak yang Raynare ciptakan tidak mengandung Aura dari Datenshi. Dan hanya tiga macam tombak yang bisa Raynare ciptakan menggunakan Kekuatan Iblis miliknya namun dalam jumlah dan ukuran, Raynare bisa memperbesar dan menambah tergantung dari sisa kekuatan miliknya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Oke... Aku berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah mereview, Fav dan Follow Fict supe berantakan dan Gaje ini.  
Dan terakhir setidaknya tinggalkan jejak beruapa Review mengenai chapter ini!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto And Highschool DxD © Bukan punya saya **

**Second Chance in Another Dimension © Ryusuke Akairyuu**

**Rate : M **(Jaga-jaga)

**Genre :** Adventure, Supernatural, Family, Friendship, Romance, Mistery, ETC.

**Pair :** Naruto X Rias, Slight Other Pairing

**Warning :** Typo, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, Ancur, GaJe, OOC, OC, Etc.

**Summary :**Naruto diberi kesempatan kedua serta sebuah tugas menghentikan perang. Naruto menyetujui hal tersebut dengan syarat beberapa temannya ikut dibangkitkan. Bagimanakah kisah perjalan mereka yang dipenuhi misteri, petualangan, persahabatan dan cinta ...

.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8 **_

Dua hari kemudian. Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, Naruto diikuti anggota keluarganya menaiki tangga menuju ke _Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib._ Dengan tampang lesunya, Naruto berjalan di barisan paling depan. Dibelakangnya Karin dan Raynare berjalan beriringan disusul Gaara dan Lee. Dan dibarisan paling belakang adalah Shikamaru dengan tampang malas dan Kakashi yang berjalan sambil memegang buku kramatnya.

"Jadi, ... selama kami tidak mengawasimu banyak hal yang terjadi Naruto?" Shikamaru langsung membuka suara yang membuat Naruto yang berjalan paling depan langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Cuman satu hal yang terjadi ... kita akan mengikuti hal yang merepotkan." Jawab Naruto, ia kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya kedepan.

"Mendokusei!" Umpat Shikamaru dengan malasnya, sambil berjalan ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Kakashi menutup buku kramat miliknya kemudian menatap lurus Naruto yang berjalan di depannya. "Walaupun nantinya akan merepotkan ... aku bangga padamu Naruto." Ujarnya, semua keluarga Naruto yang mendengar hal itu mengangguk setuju. Mereka memang seharusnya bangga karena King mereka melakukan hal ini demi kekasihnya, Rias Gremory.

"Terserah kalian saja." Balas Naruto acuh tak acuh ketika ia sudah berada di depan pintu masuk ke dalam _Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib_.

Setelah membuka pintu Naruto mendapati seluruh anggota _Peerage _Rias, sang ketua Rias duduk di meja kerjanya, Kiba dan Issei berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Akeno, Koneko dan Asia duduk di sofa yang sama. "Biar kutebak! ... kita belum mendapat balasan dari pihak Phenex." Ujar Naruto, ia kemudian berjalan masuk diikuti anggota keluarganya yang masuk disertai sapaan ringan.

"Ya ... kita belum mendapatkan balasaan dari pihak Phenex, tapi aku yakin balasannya akan datang." Rias membalas perkataan dari Naruto yang terlihat berjalan ke arah mejanya dengan senyum mengembang. Sementara keluarga Naruto memilih untuk duduk di sofa minus Kakashi dan Shikamaru yang lebih memilih bersandar pada dinding di dekat jendela.

"Apa Naruto-kun yakin kalau, mereka akan menyetujui hal ini?" Naruto yang sudah menyandarkan pantatnya pada bagian samping meja Rias menoleh ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Jika orang bernama Riser Phenex yang kau maksud itu, masih punya kebaggaan mengenai klannya ... dia pasti menyetujui hal ini." Jawab Naruto, ia kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah depan.

Akeno yang mendengar perkataan Naruto, menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang itu sambil menaruh tangannya di pipi. "Tetapi, ... saya tidak pernah berpikir Naruto-san rela menggantikan kita untuk melakukan _Rating Game _ demi pertunangan Bochou ... ~Fufufu." Kata Akeno diakhiri tawa khas miliknya. Semua orang minus Shikamaru mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan dari Queen Rias itu.

"Dan menyeret kami ke dalam hal yang merepotkan." Naruto langsung mendelik ke Shikamaru ketika menambahi perkataan dari Akeno dengan nada malasnya. Sementara yang lain langsung sweatdrop.

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Rias yang duduk di kursi miliknya. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membantu Rias-chan dari masalah yang ia hadapi sekaligus menguji kekuatan dari keluarga Iblisku." Kata Naruto.

"Aku tahu itu Naruto-kun ... itulah sebabnya aku tidak keberatan jika Naruto-kun dan Peerage-nya mau menggantikan kami ... Arigatou Naruto-kun!" Balas Rias kemudian tersenyum manis ke Naruto kekasihnya itu.

"Koreksi sedikit ... " Semuanya kembali menoleh ke Shikamaru. " ... bukan membantu tetapi kau tidak ingin kekasihmu diambil'kan." Naruto dan Rias langsung blushing di tempat mendengarkan koreksi dari Shikamaru karena memang itulah yang diinginkan oleh Naruto maupun Rias.

"Apa aku salah?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya kepada yang lain. Peerage Rias dan Naruto pun menjawab dengan gelengan pelan. "Ya ... Shikamaru benar." Ujar Lee yang duduk pada sofa disamping Gaara

"Dan aku tidak sabar lagi untuk menguji kekuatan dari masa mudaku yang kini mencapai puncaknya !" Semua kembali sweatdrop mendengar deklarasi penuh semangat Lee ditambah dengan mata yang berapi-rapi.

Tak berselang lama sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di dekat pintu masuk ruang _Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib_ dan sesosok wanita berambut silver memakai pakaian maid bernama Grayfia muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu. Setelah lingkaran sihir menghilang Grayfia berjalan menghampiri Rias, mengabaikan tatapan aneh (mesum) Issei.

"Bagaimana Grayfia-san? ... apa Lord-Phenex dan Riser Phenex menyetujuinya?" Tanya Naruto saat Grayfia sudah berada di dekat meja kerja Rias.

"Mereka menyetujuinya Naruto-sama!" Rias dan Naruto langsung menyungging senyum tipis saat mendengar bahwa Riser dan keluarga Phenex menyetujui Naruto dan keluarganya menggantikan Rias dan keluarganya dala _Rating Game_. "Dan Riser-sama akan mendatangi Naruto-sama untuk menyelesaikan sisanya." Tambah Grayfia.

Tak berselang lama sebuah lingkaran sihir kedua muncul di tempat yang sama. Kobaran api menguar di pinggiran lingkaran sihir itu dan memunculkan Riser (kagak tau jelasin penampilannya). "Ahh ... sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi dunia manusia." Riser menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya kemudian menoleh ke arah Rias. "Kau rindu denganku ... Rias sayangku." Tambah Riser

Rias tidak merespon apapun mengenai perkataan Riser, bahkan raut wajahnya pun menandakan bahwa ia muak dengan orang yang satu ini. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memasang wajah tenang sambil mengamati Riser. Dan ia dapat mengetahui jika Riser adalah orang yang arogan.

Rias kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berhenti tepat di samping Naruto yang sudah berdiri. Naruto kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke Rias. "Hei Rias-chan ... apa dia tunanganmu?" Bisik Naruto, tetapi walaupun berbisik perkataan Naruto dapat didengar oleh semua orang yang berada termasuk Riser karena mereka semua adalah Iblis.

"Ya benar !" Respon Riser

Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya dari Rias kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Pantas saja kau tidak mau Rias-chan, masih muda saja sudah berkeriput, apalagi nanti kalau dia tua." Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto karena tiba-tiba saja ia melempar sebuah ejekan yang ditujukan untuk Riser.

Semua orang yang berada di sana berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tawanya, bahkan Grayfia dan Gaara yang selalu berekspresi datar ikut menahan tawa. Berbeda dengan Riser yang mulai agak emosi mendengar ejekan dari Naruto. "Siapa kau rendahan ... berani-beraninya mengejekku?" Riser bertanya dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Uzumaki Naruto, ... orang yang menantangmu melakukan Rat ... Roti_ ..._ atau apalah itu untuk menggantikan Rias-chan dan yang lain."

"Rating Game." Rias membenarkan apa yang dimaksud oleh kekasihnya itu.

Riser yang mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, langsung menatap remeh pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Ohh ... jadi kau orang yang akan kulawan ?" Naruto mengangguk kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Riser sedikit pun. "Dan satu lagi pirang, tolong menjauh dari cal-"

"Baru 'calon' belum tunangan, ... jadi terserah aku jika mau dekat-dekat dengan Rias-chan." Potong Naruto membuat Riser menggeram kesal.

"Anoo ... apa dia orang akan Naruto-senpai lawan?" Issei yang dari tadi cuman diam dan juga menahan tawanya akhirnya menanyakan mengenai Riser.

"Izinkan saya untuk memperkanlkan Riser Phenex, dia adalah Iblis berdarah murni-"

"Kami sudah mengetahuinya Grayfia-san." Naruto langsung memotong penjelasan mengenai Riser Phenex karena mereka semua memang sudah mengetahui tentang orang yang akan dijelaskan. Grayfia pun merespon dengan anggukan kecil.

"Jadi ... bisa kita langsung ke intinya saja." Tawar Naruto tenang.

"Tentu saja." Riser masih mempertahankan sifat arogansinya membuat Naruto dan keluarganya teringat akan seseorang di dimensi mereka sebelumnya.

.

* * *

"Teh buatan Queen Rias memang enak." Ujar Riser setelah ia menyeruput teh yang disuguhkan oleh Akeno. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di sofa dan didepannya Naruto dan Rias duduk pada sofa yang sama. Di belakang sofa keduanya, Peerage Rias dan Naruto berjejer minus Kakashi dan Shikamaru yang masih di posisi yang sama.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Balas Akeno sambil membungkukkan badannya, nampan untuk membawa tehnya berada di depan perutnya agar tidak menghalangi dirinya untuk membungkuk.

"Baiklah ... " Naruto menghela nafas sejenak dengan mata terpejam. "Jadi kau setuju mengenai , Rias-chan dan Peeragenya digantikan?" Tanya Naruto the point setelah ia membuka kedua matanya.

"Aku setuju ... dan aku lihat dibelakangmu, Peerage milikmu terlihat lemah." Ujar Riser membuat Shikamaru, Gaara dan Karin mengerutkan kening mereka karena diremehkan oleh Riser. "Bahkan yang satu itu, aku merasakan aura Datenshi dari tubuhnya." Tambah Riser sambil menunjuk Raynare yang berdiri di samping Issei.

"Huuh ... dia pasti Datenshi yang sudah kehilangan arah." Ujar Riser dengan nada terdengar mengejek sambil mengankat kedua tangannya. Issei yang mendengar hal itu akhirnya ikut mengerutkan keningnya.

Issei hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun mengurungkan niatnya ketika Raynare menggenggam erat lengannya dan menoleh ke dirinya seolah mengatkan –jangan memasnakan keadaan-. Issei pun menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah." Pasrah Issei.

"Lemah atau tidaknya keluarga Iblisku, bukan urusanmu." Riser langsung mendelik Naruto ketika mendengar balasan dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Baiklah ... baiklah ... sekarang giliranku untuk memperlihatkan para budak iblisku." Riser menjetikkan jarinya dan seketika kobaran api yang lumayan besar tercipta di belakang pewaris klan Phenek itu. Dari kobaran api itu terlihat lima perempuan yang mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda-beda.

Naruto dan Rias tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika menatap para Peerage milik Riser, kedua lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke Riser hendak menghampiri Peerage-nya. Begitu pula yang lain yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kecuali satu dari mereka yaitu Issei yang mulai menangis melihat Peerage Riser. "Lima belas keindahan, ia memiliki lima belas gadis-gadis cantik. Dia adalah pria sejati!" Ujar Issei membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

Alis Naruto dan Kakashi berkedut setelah ia mendengar perkataan dari Issei. "Issei ... kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri." Ujar Kakashi.

"Impiannya adalah menjadi harem King." Ucap Rias sambil menggeleng beberapa kali melihat Pawn miliknya itu.

Riser yang mendegar impian dari Issei langsung menarik seorang gadis berambut ungu bergelombang dan langsung mencium panas wanita itu, tidak lupa tangan kanannya memainkan payudara milik wanita atau Queen-nya itu. Semua orang yang berada disana pun menatap jijik apa yang dilakukan oleh Riser. Setelah Riser dan Queen-nya berhenti berciuman panas. Riser memberikan tatapan arogan kepada Issei. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal seperti tadi."

Issei tidak dapat lagi menahan emosinya melihat Riser yang notabene adalah calon tunangan Rias bisa-bisanya mencium wanita lain di depan tunangannya itu. "Diam kau brengsek! ... bisa-bisanya kau mencium wanita lain di depan Bochou yang merupakan calon tunanganmu, itu mungkin salah satu alasan Bochou menolak bertunangan denganmu dan lebih memilih Naruto-senpai! Aku tidak sabar lagi melihat Naruto-senpai menendang bokongmu di _Rating Game _nanti." Semua orang tertegun mendengar perkataan marah dari Issei terutama Rias.

" ... Issei ...!"

"Kau ... !" Riser menunjuk Issei dengan raut wajah emosi. "Apa kau tidak tahu posisimu? ... seorang Iblis rendahan berani membentakku!" Riser berjalan menjauh dari Queen-nya kemudian mengakat tangan kanannya lalu menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau akan merasakan akibatnya! ... Mira!"

Salah satu Peerage Riser melompat keluar dari kelompok dan berlari ke arah Issei yang kini tidak lagi berdiri di belakang sofa melainkan di depan meja. Peerage Riser hendak menghantamkan tongkat miliknya ke parut Issei, namun sebuah kilatan kuning muncul di depan Issei dan menampakkan Naruto yang menahan tongkat tersebut.

"Kau boleh saja menghinaku dan keluargaku ... tetapi jangan harap kau bisa melukai salah satu orang yang berada di sini." Ucap Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Riser masih dengan menahan tongkat milik Mira.

Semua orang dibuat terdiam oleh kecepatan Naruto, padahal pemuda itu tadi duduk di sofa bersama Rias dan kini berada di depan Issei sambil menahan tongkat milik Mira. Rias langsung berlari menghampiri Issei. "Kau tidak apa Issei ... ?" Tanya Rias dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Issei.

Riser mendengus pelan mendengar perkataan dari Naruto. "Untuk apa aku peduli dengan perkataanmu itu? ... kau hanya seorang Iblis s-"

"Lanjutkan perkataanmu ... maka jangan salahkan aku jika yang pulang ke Underword, hanya nama dan kabar kematianmu." Kini giliran Kakashi yang mengancam Riser dengan sebuah pedang besar yang hampir menyentuh leher Riser, entah kapan ia munculkan pedang bernama Kubikiribochoitu serta kapan ia berada di samping Riser.

"Minna-sama tolong jangan bertindak gegabah, ini seharusnya menjadi pertemuan damai untuk membahas _Rating Game _ini." Lerai Grayfia yang memang tugasnya untuk menghentikan hal-hal seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

Kakashi langsung menghilangkan Kubikiribocho kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Riser. Begitupula Naruto yang juga melepaskan tongkat milik Mira. "Maaf atas kejadian tadi." Ucap Naruto dan Kakashi secara bersamaan kepada Grayfia.

"Baiklah, ... Uzumaki Naruto ..." Naruto menoleh ke arah Riser yang memanggilnya. "... kau saja yang menentukan waktunya." Sambung Riser.

"Sepuluh hari lagi!" Jawab Naruto singkat.

Riser menatap remeh Naruto dengan alis terangkat. "Apa kau yakin? Kau butuh waktu lebih dari sepeluh untuk berlatih agar bisa mengalahaknku." Ucap Riser dengan nada meremehkan. Naruto menganggguk pelan meyakinkan bahwa sepuluh hari sudah cukup untuk berlatih.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu Riser." Naruto menatap Riser dengan sebuah seringai bertengger di wajahnya. Pewaris klan Phenex itu pun berdecek kesal.

"Cih! Sebaiknya persiapkan dirimu dan Peeragemu untuk kujadikan abu saat _Rating Game _nanti pirang." Riser berjalan menuju ke Peerage-nya. Sesampainya di depan Peerage miliknya, Riser menoleh dengan seringai ke Rias.

"Dan Rias sayangku ..." Rias kembali mendelik Riser. "... segeralah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pertunangan kita. Dan aku tidak sabar lagi melihat tubuhmu tanpa memakai busana." Ujar Riser.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Pirang!" Naruto berjalan mendekati Rias, kemudian menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya. "Karena satu-satunya orang yang boleh melihat Rias-chan seperti itu adalah ... **Aku**." Rias langsung merona ketika mendengar perkataan dari Naruto ditambah pelukan penuh perlindungan oleh pemuda itu membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Sementara Peerage Naruto dan Rias mendengar perkataan pemuda pirang itu. Terutama Issei yang sempat membayangkan tubuh telanjang Rias di pikirannya.

Namun pikiran negatif Issei langsung terhenti ketika Koneko memukul perutnya. "Mesum dilarang disini." Issei mengangguk sambil memegang perutnya. "_Kau jahat Koneko-chan_." Batin Issei.

Sedangkan di posisi Riser, ia terlihat menggertakan gigi lalu berdecak kesal kemudian mengaktifkan sihir teleportasi Klan Phenex. Ia dan Peerage-nya pun menghilang setelah kobaran api melahap mereka. Setelah kepergian Riser dan Peerage-nya, Grayfia berpamitan kepada mereka kemudian mengaktifkan sihir teleportasi miliknya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya kepada Rias. "Baiklah Rias-chan, ... mungkin aku dan keluargaku pamit dulu. Kita akan membahas mengenai hal ini besok saja." Rias menggeleng pelan kemudian menarik lengan kiri Naruto.

"Tidak! Aku akan ikut Naruto-kun dan keluargamu ke apartemen kalian. Kita membahasnya jika sudah sampai di apartemen kalian." Naruto langsung menghela nafas ringan mendengar permintaan dari Rias. Ia berniat menolak permintaan dari kekasihnya itu namun Naruto langsung teringat dengan tatapan tatapan dua orang sangat menankutkan baginya, walaupun yang satunya ia cuman bertemu sekali dalam kehidupannya.

"Huuft, ... baiklah Rias-chan." Naruto mendesah pasrah. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu dan yang lain untuk malam ini." Ujar Naruto setidaknya untuk mengingatkan kalau Rias dan yang lain mungkin akan mendapatkan tugas ataupun seseorang akan memanggil mereka untuk membuat kontrak.

"Malam ini kuliburkan!" Jawab Rias kemudian melepaskan tangan Naruto lalu berkacak pinggang di depan kekasihnya yang kembali mendesah melihat kegigihan Rias untuk pergi bersama dirinya ke apartemen mereka.

"Sudahlah Naruto-san, Bochou itu susah ditolak permintaannya, ... Fufufufu." Akeno berujar mengingatkan Naruto mengenai Rias mengenai sifatnya yang sedikit pemaksa. Kiba dan Koneko mengangguk setuju dengan Akeno.

"Benar Naruto, ... mungkin kekasihmu ingin bersama denganmu malam ini." Kakashi mengukir senyum mesum di balik masker setelah berkata demikian, Naruto dan Rias langsung memunculkan semburat tipis di wajah mereka karena tahu apa yang maksud oleh Kakashi.

"Haaa, ... baiklah Rias-chan, kau boleh ikut." Ujar Naruto untuk kedua pasrah yang membuat Rias tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Setelah itu Rias langsung menyuruh semua Peerage-nya untuk kembali karena malam ini mereka akan diliburkan karena Rias ingin pergi bersama Naruto ke apartemennya. Satu per satu dari mereka pun berpamitan begitupula Naruto dan yang lain.

.

* * *

_**Naruto Apartement**_

Sesampainya di apartemen. Naruto dan yang lain langsung menuju ke ruang tengah untuk membahas apa yang akan mereka lakukan sepuluh hari ini sebelum Rating Game dimulai. Setelah membahas hampir setengah jam akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk latihan di Vila milik keluarga Gremory karena Rias menyarankan dengan syarat Peerage-nya juga ikut berlatih dengan alasan untuk memperkuat kemampuan mereka.

"Besok aku akan mengurus semunya bersama Sona untuk meliburkan kita semua selama berlatih di Vila Gremory." Ujar Rias menutup pembahasan mengenai masalah ini. Semua mengangguk paham kecuali Shikamaru yang dari tadi tenggelam dalam mimpi indahnya dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada sofa di samping Kakashi.

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan dari Bishop-nya itu langsung menggeram. Ingin rasannya ia menghancurkan rusa pemalas itu dengan Rasengan. "Grrrr ... Rusa pemalas sialan!" Umpat Naruto.

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamar masing-masing yang berada di lantai dua. "Raynare!" Pawn dari Naruto itu langsung menoleh ketika King keluarganya memanggil.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Raynare yang sudah berada di depan tangga untuk menuju ke lantai dua.

"Tolong antar Rias-chan ke kamar kosong di samping kamarmu." Raynare mengangguk pelan kemudian memanggil pewaris dari Klan Gremory itu untuk diantar menuju kamarnya. Setelah kedua gadis itu naik ke lantai dua, kini di ruang tengah hanya tinggal Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Sang Bishop akhirnya bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Dengan malasnya ia menguap bosan lalu menoleh ke Naruto. "Ohayou!" Cibir Naruto dengan nada kesal kepada Shikamaru.

"Hmm, Ohayou." Shikamaru membalas masih dengan malasnya membuat Naruto semakin kesal kepadanya. Urat-urat di kening pemuda berambut pirang itu pun sudah terlihat. "Bagaimana tidurmu, Putri tidur?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Lumayan, ... memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Cuman nanya." Balas Naruto direspon Shikamaru dengan anggukan kecil. "Ohh." Ujar Shikamaru singkat.

"Oh ya ... " Shikamaru kembali menoleh ke Naruto. " ... apa kau tahu mengenai apa yang akan kita lakukan sepuluh hari sebelum melawan Riser?" Tanya Naruto. Nampaknya pemuda itu berniat mengintrogasi Shikamaru mengenai apa Bishop-nya ini mendengar apa yang mereka bahas sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja latihan dasar bodoh." Jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya. "Apa aku salah lagi?" Tanyanya kemudian dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Naruto.

Shikamaru kemudian berdiri dari sofa dan beranjak menunggu ke tangga. "Hoaaammzzz ... aku mau melanjutkan tidurku." Ujarnya sebelum Naruto bertanya tujuannya. Sepeninggal Shikamaru, Naruto ikut berdiri dan menyusul Shikamaru. "TUNGGU AKU RUSA PEMALAS!" Teriak Naruto kepada Shikamaru yang sudah berada di tangga menuju lantai dua.

.

* * *

_**Skip Time**_

"Issei-san bersemangatlah!" Asia melambaikan tangan kepada Issei yang berjalan bersama yang lain. Rias dan Akeno yang berada di dekat Asia ikut melambaikan tangan mereka kepada rombongan itu.

"Anoo ... Rias-san, apa tidak apa Issei-kun dibiarkan seperti itu?" Tanya Raynare yang nampaknya agak khawatir melihat kekasihnya itu membawa tas ransel berukuran besar ditambah lagi jalan setapak yang mereka lewati sedikit menanjak menambah penderitaan dari Issei.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir pada kekasihmu itu Raynare, ... tapi ini demi kebaikan Issei agar nantinya ia menjadi kuat dan bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berharga untuknya." Jelas Rias mengapa ia melalukan ini. Raynare yang mengerti akan hal itu, hanya mengangguk kecil dengan rona tipis di wajahnya.

.

"_Kuso! ... ini berat sekali_." Rutuk Issei. Pewaris dari _[Boosted Gear]_ itu kemudian memperbaiki posisi tali ranselnya dengan wajah penuh keringat. Detik selanjutnya, Kiba sang Knight dari Rias berjalan melewati Issei dengan santainya.

"Aku duluan Issei-kun." Ujar Kiba lalu melempar senyum kepada Issei.

"Dasar pamer!" Umpat Issei melihat Kiba dengan santainya berjalan membawa ransel miliknya.

"Permisi Issei-senpai!" Sapa Koneko yang berjalan melewati Issei dengan ransel berukuran besar yang membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu hampir terjengkal kebelakang jika Lee tidak menahan tubuhnya dengan dua tangan.

"Arigatou Lee-senpai!" Ujar Issei sambil menoleh dengan raut wajah lelah kebelakang.

Setelah Issei berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, Lee menarik kedua tangan yang menahan tubuh Issei. "Kau harus mengeluarkan semangat masa mudamu Issei-kun!" Lee mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Issei ditambah memperlihatkan giginya yang berkilau.

"Hei Issei!" Panggil Naruto yang berjalan di samping Kakashi. "Ada apa Naruto-senpai?" Tanya Issei.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku pinjam bukumu sebentar." Kakashi mengangguk mengerti kemudian memberikan buku yang baca kepada Naruto. Setelah mengambil buku Kakashi, Naruto menghampiri Issei.

"Apa kau tau buku apa ini Issei?" Tanya Naruto dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Issei. Naruto kemudian memperlihatkan salah satu halaman dari buku dan seketika Issei langsung mengeluarkan darah dari dalam hidungnya. "Kalau kau bisa mengalahkan Alis Tebal, kau akan kupinjamkan buku ini." Tawar Naruto kepada Issei.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Issei memastikan.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyikan. "Alis tebal! ... lawan Issei berlomba mencapai vila keluarga Rias-chan!" Ujar Naruto.

"TENTU SAJA! ... AYO ISSEI-KUN! ... SIAPA YANG PERTAMA SAMPAI, DIA ADALAH PEMENANGNYA!" Teriak Lee penuh semangat membara.

"TENTU SAJA LEE-SENPAI! ... DEMI BUKU ITU, AKU AKAN BERUSAHA!" Balas Issei tidak kalah semangatnya, mengingat buku yang sempat ia lihat berisi hal-hal yang sangat ia sukai.

"Baiklah ... " Naruto mengankat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. " ... HAJIME!" Teriaknya sambil menurunkan tangan kanannya. Semua orang langsung sweatdrop termasuk para perempuan yang sudah menunggu di dekat sebuah pancuran air dari bambu di depan mereka ketika melihat Issei dan Lee berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai-sampai membuat kepualan debu mengepul.

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Naruto sweatdrop diikuti anggukan oleh keluarganya.

"Benar-benar gumpalan nafsu duniawi." Ujar Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya. Ia satu-satunya orang tidak membawa apapun kecuali tampang malas khas miliknya. "Hn." Gaara membenarkan perkataan Shikamaru dengan gumaman ambigu.

Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Kakashi. Langsung melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda karena adegan abstruk kedua orang. Setelah menyusul yang lain, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Vila milik Rias.

"Tunggu dulu!" Semuanya menoleh ke Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias.

"Apa mereka berdua melihat lokasi Vilanya." Jawab Naruto dibalas gelengan oleh semuanya. Semua langsung terdiam mengetahui hal ini. Di pikiran mereka semua langsung tergambar Lee dan Issei yang berlari dengan penuh semangat tanpa mengetahui tujuan mereka yaitu lokasi dari vila milik Rias.

"Mendokusei."

.

_**TBC!**_

* * *

_Terima kasih telah __**Mereview, Favorite, Follow**__ ataupun sekedar membaca Fic super berantakan dan Gaje ini._

_Akhir kata dari saya silahkan berikan komentar/saran/kritikan kalian mengenai Chapter ini di kolom Review._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author ****© Ryusuke Akarkay ... Ehh Akairyuu  
**

**Rate : M **(For Safety)

**Genre :** Adventure, Supernatural, Family, Friendship, Romance, Mistery, ETC.

**Pair :** Naruto X Rias, Slight Other Pairing

**Warning :** Typo, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, Ancur, GaJe, OOC, OC, Etc.

**Dislaimer © **I don't own Naruto and Highschool DxD, unfortunately. Those Rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi. Wheter it's Character, Names or Ability that might appear in this Story. And so, without delay ... Sit Back, relax and Enjoy This Story

.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 9 **_

Langit Jingga mulai menghiasi langit di atas sebuah kawasan perbukitan dimana Naruto, Rias dan Keluarga Iblis mereka akan berlatih. Namun belum sempat mengistirahtakan tubuh mereka karena perjalanan menaiki bukit untuk mencapai Vila milik keluarga Rias. Mereka semua terlebih dahulu harus mencari dua orang yang keberadaannya tidak diketahui.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Naru!" Karin menunjuk lurus Naruto dengan ekspresi sebal karena kebodohan dari Naruto membuat mereka keduanya menghilang.

"Aku ... " Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil memasang wajah polos. " ... Issei dan Alis Tebal yang membuat masalah, aku yang disalahkan." Tambah Naruto masih dengan wajah polos bagaikan anaka kecil.

"Memang kau bodoh." Tukas Shikamaru malas. Ia kemudian memposisikan kedua lengannya sejejar dengan dada sambil berkata. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau? Madara 'kah? atau Obito?"

"Ya mereka berdua." Jawab Naruto asal-asalan.

"Mendokusei." Shikamaru kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti. "Lebih baik kita segera mencari kedua orang merepotkan itu." Kata Shikamaru diikuti anggukan oleh yang lain. Mereka semua pun melanjutkan pencariannya. Begitupula anggota Rias yang memilih berpisah agar mempercepat pencarian.

.

* * *

Sementara itu jauh di tengah-tengah hutan, terlihat dua orang yang tengah kebingungang karena nyasar ke tempat entah-berantah. Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka pusing mencari keberadaan Vila milik Keluarga Rias maupun rekan-rekan mereka yang lainnya. Mereka berdua baru sadar kalau mereka berdua tidak mengetahui lokasi dari Vila setelah berlari selama 1 jam lebih. Dan jika ditotal, mereka berdua telah berpisah dari yang lain selama 3 jam lebih.

Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki ciri-ciri berambut coklat dan memakai kaos merah polos berlengan panjang serta training putih sebagai bawahannya serta sebuah sepatu kets hitam juga. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Hyoudou Issei tengah membungkuk 90 derajat, kedua tangannya ditaruh pada lutut sebagai tumpuan. " KUSOOO!" Teriakan kekesalan pun dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut kecoklatan miliknya menandakan kalau kini ia benar-benar kesal ditambah pusing yang melanda kepala berisikan hal-hal yang tidak jauh kata 'mesum'. "Bagaimana ini Lee-senpai?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut model mangkok yang diketahui bernama Rock Lee.

Mendengar dirinya diberi pertanyaan, Lee langsung menoleh ke arah Issei. " Bersemengatlah Issei-kun!" Kekesalan dan pusing yang melanda Issei kini berganti menjadi Sweatdrop di tempat mendengar ujaran penuh semangat dari sang 'Pawn' Uzumaki Naruto itu. "Kita akan segera menemukan yang lain." Lee mengacungkan jempolnya ke Issei dan tidak lupa memamerkan dereten gigi putihnya yang berkilau sejenak.

"Andai saja aku bisa menggunakan sihir teleport." Issei pun merutuki kelemahannya yang tidak mampu menggunakan salah satu kemampuan dasar dari Iblis. Mendengar pemuda disampingnya itu merutuki kelemahannya, Lee langsung menepuk pundak Issei sambil berkata dengan nada yang terdengar bersemangat. "Tenang saja Issei-kun! kita pasti akan menemukan yang lainnya."

Issei mengangguk pelan sambil berkata. "Kau benar Lee-senpai, Ayooo!" Keduanya pun melanjutkan pencarian mereka. Selama perjalanan Lee terus-terusan berkoar-koar menyerukan semangat muda yang membuat Issei kembali dilanda Sweatdrop. "_Sebenarnya seberapa banyak semangat yang dipunya Lee-senpai_?" Batin Issei dengan sweatdropnya.

"_**Seharusnya kau juga mempunyai semangat seperti orang itu Bocah**_." Issei langsung terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika sebuah suara yang lumayan mengerikan bagi Issei terdengar dari dalam Mindscape-nya. "Siapan itu?" Tanya Issei kepada pemilik suara yang barusan ia dengar. Lee yang berjalan di sampingnya menjadi kebingungan dan ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Issei-kun?"

"_**Kau lupa denganku bocah**_**?**" Mahluk yang bersemayam di dalam tubuh Issei mencoba untuk membuat pemuda itu mengingat kejadian dimana dirinya akhirnya bisa berkomunikasi untuk pertama kalinya kepada Partnernya ketika emosinya benar-benar memuncak. (Di Arc penyelamatan Asia, tapi ane lupa menulis scan-nya :v). "Hey brengsek! tunjukan dirimu?" TItah Issei dengan nada meninggi membuat Lee semakin kebingungan dengan tingkah Issei yang berbicara entah pada siapa.

"**_Untuk saat ini, kau tidak perlu melihat wujudku bocah._**" Ucap suara itu dan akhirnya mahluk sumber dari suara yaitu Ddraig, salah satu dari dua_ Heavenly Dragon _itu memutus kontaknya dengan Issei. "_Siapa sebenarnya pemilik dari suara itu dan kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu_." Batin Issei bertanya-tanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Issei masih memikirkan hal barusan hingga mengidahkan panggilan dari Lee yang sudah beberapa kali memanggilnya. "Issei-kun! ... Issei-kun! ...ISSEEEEEIIII-KUUUUNNN!"

**_Gubrak!_**

Issei langsung terjungkal kebelakang ketika Lee meneriaki namanya dengan nada sangat keras. "Apa-apa kau Lee-senpai?" Issei melontarkan pertanyaan Retoris yang sudah tentu ia mengetahui jawabannya sambil berdiri setelah terjungkal kebelakang. Setelah berdiri tegap, ia langsung menatap garang Lee agar Lee menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak menjawab panggilanku Issei-kun." Jawab Lee yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh tatapan garang dari Issei.

"Aree ... aku?" wajah garang Issei tergatikan dengan wajah polos sambil melontarkan pertanyaan barusan.

"Siapa yang kalau bukan kau Issei-kun." Tanya balik Lee membuat Issei tertawa kikuk karena menyadari kalau dia penyebab Lee sampai berteriak.

"Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan pencarian kita." Ajak Lee dan dibalas anggukan oleh Issei, setelah itu keduanya pun melanjutkan pencarian mereka yang sempat tertunda karena percakapan singkat Issei dan Ddraig.

.

* * *

Kembali ke tempat Naruto dan yang lainnya, sambil berteriak memanggil nama Lee dan Issei, mereka tidak menghentikan langkah mereka untuk menyusuri area demi area perbukitan lokasi mereka saat ini. 20 menit kemudian, orang termalas di antara mereka yaitu siapa lagi kalau bukan Sang 'Bishop' bernama Nara Shikamaru menghela nafas berat kemudian berjalan ke sebuah pohon. Sontak yang lainnya langsung memandang penasaran Shikamaru karena tiba-tiba saja berpisah dari mereka dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah pohon.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Panggil sang King yaitu Naruto, namun pemuda berambut nanas itu menyahut melainkan mengambil posisi duduk dengan punggung yang disandarkan pada batang pohon itu sedangkan kedua kakinya ia luruskan untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang mulai kaku karena sudah berjalan selama hampir 3 jam.

"Aku sudah lelah Naruto!" Urat-urat kekesalan langsung bermunculan di kening Naruto ketika mendengar perkataan malas dari Shikamaru. Nampaknya kelakuan menjengkelkan Shikamaru menurut Naruto kembali muncul. "Kalian lanjutkan saja pencariannya tanpaku saja, ... lagipula aku sudah mengetahui lokasi vilanya." Shikamaru pun menutup kedua matanya yang membuat Naruto semakin kesal dengannya.

"_Haaa ... Tipikal Klan Nara lagi ... Selalu saja seperti itu._" Komen Kakashi melihat kemalasan tingkat akut Shikamaru, ia kemudian memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Hn!" Entah apa maksud dari gumaman yang terdiri dari dua huruf konsonan yang dikeluarkan oleh 'Rook' keluarga Naruto.

"Apa Shikamaru-san memang semalas ini?" Tanya Raynare memastikan kemalasan dari Shikamaru, mengingat dirinya belum genap sebulan bergabung bersama keluarga Iblis Naruto. Kakashi dan Gaara yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Raynare pun mengangguk mengiyakan mengenai kemalasan dari Shikamaru, walaupun Rayanare sudah bisa memastikan jawabannya sendiri karena saat ini ia tengah menyaksikan jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan.

Satu lagi perempuan di kelompok itu yaitu Karin yang mempunyai sifat agak pemarah atau emosian, berjalan mendekati Shikamaru dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal dan siap untukl dihantamkan ke wajah malas pemuda berambut nanas itu. Tetapi sebelum niat Karin kesampaian untuk memukulnya, Shikamaru langsung membuka mata kanannya. "Jika ingin mengamuk, ... jangan lampiaskan kepadaku."

"Lalu kepada siapa Baka!" Bentak Karin yang sudah tidak sabaran lagi untuk menghantamkan bogemnya.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Shikamaru menunjuk Naruto yang berdiri dibelakang Karin. "Kenapa kepadaku Rusa sialan!" Bentak Naruto ketika dirinya ditunjuk oleh Shikamaru,

"Itu karena kau bodoh!" Balas Shikamaru, pemuda pirang itu hendak membalasnya namun Shikamaru keduluan berkata. "Bodoh karena kau lupa kalau kau sudah menandai Lee dengan tanda Hiraishin milikmu." Ternyata pemuda berambut model nanas itu tidak cuman duduk bersandar pada batang pohon tersebut, ia ternyata memikirkan cara untuk menemukan Lee dan Issei, ide tersebut muncul ketika ia sudah memejamkan kedua matanya.

Seketika dengan gerakan terpatah-patah empat orang yaitu Kakashi, Gaara, Karin dan Raynare menoleh ke Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Hey! ... ada apa dengan kalian?" Naruto pun meneteskan keringat dingin ketika melihat wajah menakutkan dari keempatnya yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya, ditambah background menyeramkan yang dapat Naruto lihat dari balik keempatnya.

"Naruto!" Panggil keempatnya penuh penekanan.

"I-Iya?"

**_Duag! Duag! Bumn! Brak! Brak!_**

"Dasar Bodoh!"

_**Duar!**_

"UAAAAHHHH ... FINAL ATTACK!" Teriakan memilukan dari Naruto pun menggema di area perbukitan itu hingga membuat puluhan burung beterbangan dari pepohonan.

.

* * *

Kelompok Rias, Issei dan Lee tengah memandang prihatin Naruto yang diseret paksa oleh Karin. Terdapat empat benjolan berasap serta beberapa luka lebam menghiasi kepala dan wajah Naruto. Itu karena setelah Ia menjemput Lee dan Issei dengan _Hiraishin_, keempat orang yaitu Kakashi, Gaara, Karin dan Raynare kembali menyerang Naruto tanpa memikirkan keaadaan dari King-nya tersebut.

"Anoo ... apa Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa?" Rias tampaknya khawatir melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu yang tengah diseret oleh kakak angkat Naruto.

"Tenang saja, ... Naruto sudah terbiasa babak belur." Kakashi melirik Naruto sejenak kemudian kembali manatap Rias dengan ey-smile miliknya. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari Knight-nya itu langsung mengutuk pria berambur silver melawan Gravitasi itu.

"_Grrrrr ... aku sumpahin kau menjadi jomblo seumur hidupmu Kakashi-sensei._"

"Ta-Tapi ... " Tampaknya jawaban dari Kakashi belum meyakinkan Rias sehingga kekhawatirannya kepada Naruto belum sepenuhnya menghilang.

"Aku sudah tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya Rias." Untuk kedua kalinya Kakashi meyakinkan pewaris Klan Gremory itu untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Naruto. "Dan bukannya sudah kukatakan kalau Naruto itu sudah terbiasa babak belur."

"Kau dan kebohonganmu Kakashi-sensei." Celutuk Naruto dengan kesalnya kepada Kakashi yang hanya merespon celutukan Naruto itu dengan menatap King-nya itu dengan eye-smile seperti biasa. Tampaknya Kakakshi benar-benar membuat pemuda pirang ini kesal bukan main kepadanya.

Beralih ke bagian belakang dimana Peerage Rias ditambah Raynare berjalan dan sesekali melirik prihatin Naruto. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Asia Bishop dari Rias berkata kepada Issei. "Kau tidak apa-apa Issei-san?" Orang yang ditanya yaitu Issei, kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalianya melihat Asia yang terus-terusan mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Astaga Asia-chan, ... bukannya sudah kutakan kalau aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Issei dengan sweatdropnya yang kini menghinggapi dirinya dan Peerega Rias serta Raynare. Setelah Sweatdeop, Issei menundukan kepalanya sambil membatin. "_Kecuali dimana aku tidak mendapatkan buku milik Kakashi-sensei_."

"_Issei-kun bodoh_." Rutuk Raynare dalam hati melihat ketidakpekaan Issei mengenai kekhawatiran Asia. "_Mesum tapi tidak peka_." Tambahnya yang kinin sweatdrop karena sudah mengetahui Impian Nista Issei yaitu membangun kerajaan Harem miliknya sendiri.

"Ara~Ara ... itu artinya Asia-chan peduli padamu Issei-kun." Sahut Akeno sambil memandang Issei dengan tangan kanan yang ditaruh pada pipi. "Benarkan Asia-chan?" Akeno beralih menatap Asia yang kini wajahnya dihinggapi semburat merah karena perkataan dari Akeno. Detik selanjutnya Asia mengangguk kecil masih dengan semburat merah di pipinya yang membuat orang mesum sekaliber Issei maupun Azazel tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Apa itu benar Asia-chan?"

"T-Tentu saja Issei-san." Semburat merah semakin menjalar di kedua pipi mantan Biarawati Geraja itu.

...

Tak berselang lama, akhirnya mereka tiba di Vila milik keluarga Rias. Jika dilihat dari depan, Vila itu berukuran besar diimbangi dengan halaman yang lumayan luas dan terdapat sebuah air mancur pada bagian depan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Tanpa menunggu lama, apalagi sang mentari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat area perbukitan, mereka semua secara serentak memasukui Vila setelah sang empunya yaitu Rias membuka pintu masuk.

**_Scene Break_**

Saat ini di dalam sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar dan pada bagian tengah-tengah terdapat sebuah meja berbentuk Oval yang dikelilingi sekitar 10 kursi yang masing-masingnya telah dua orang yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk yaitu Kakashi dan Lee, lebih memilih berdiri tidak jauh dari meja itu. Pria berambut silver melawan Gravitasi tengah membaca buku laknaknya sementara teman senasibnya yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk yaitu Lee terus-terusan berkata dengan nada keras mengenai ... ya tau sendirilah.

"Bisa kau diam kepala mangkok!" Bentak Karin yang duduk di samping kanan Naruto. Tampaknya gadis berambut merah itu mulai terganggu menyaksikan Lee. Seketika pemuda berambut model mangkok itu langsung diam ditempat, bukan karena bentakan Karin, melainkan aura tidak mengenakkan yang dikeluarkan oleh Karin. "Nah begitu lebih baik." Karin kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pemuda pirang yang dipandangi. Karin mendesah pelan kemudian berkata. "Bisa kau memulainya."

"Karin benar ... " Kakashi membenarkan perkataan dari Karin kemudian menutup bukuk kramatnya. " ... Jadi, berapa lama kita berlatih dan seperti apa latihannya?" Tanyanya kemudian diikuti anggukan kecil oleh yang lain. Setelah itu secara serentak mereka semua beralih ke Naruto yang terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang diketahui adalah jadwal latihan mereka yang ditulis oleh Shikamaru mengenai latihan yang mereka akan lakukan.

Naruto mengusap pelan dagunya ketika membaca isi kertas tersebut. "Hey Shikamaru!" Orang yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke Naruto. "Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan alis terangkat.

"Tulisanmu jelek sekali."

"Mendokusai." Shikamaru memberi isyarat kepada Naruto yang duduk di sebelah kananya agar kertas itu diberikan kepadanya, "Kau saja yang tidak bisa membacanya." Ujarnya malas kemudian mendesah pelan karena menurutkan menjelaskan apa yang tertulis di kertas adalah kegiatan yang merepotkan.

"Shikamaru-san!" Rias menegur pelan Bishop Naruto itu karena terlalu lama memandangi kertas itu. "Iya-Iya aku tahu ... Mendokusai!"

"Latihan ini akan berlangsung selama seminggu penuh ... " Keluarga Iblis Naruto mengangguk mengerti namun tidak untuk Rias dan yang lain. Dan sebelum Shikamaru melanjutkan perkataannya, Kiba langsung memotongnya.

"Anoo ... Shikamaru-senpai, apa itu terlalu singkat." Knight dari Rias itu tampaknya agak ragu dengan waktu latihan yang Shikamaru tetapkan mengingat lawan mereka adalah Riser yang merupakan pewaris dari Klan Phenex yang memiliki kemampuan Regenerasi ditambah Peerage yang lengkap pula. "Bukannya Rating Game akan dilaksanakan sepuluh hari lagi." Tambah Kiba.

"Seminggu menurutku sudah cukup untuk latihan." Kata Shikamaru memberikan pendapatnya yang diikuti anggukan kecil oleh keluarganya. "Dan sisanya kita gunakan untuk beristirahat serta mempersiapakan fisik dan mental."

"Itu benar." Ujar Kakashi membenarkan perkataan dari Shikamaru. "Walaupun kami sudah memiliki pengalaman bertarung yang lumayan banyak. Namun kali ini adalah pengalaman pertama kami dalam Rating Game, jadi kami harus mempersipkan fisik dan mental kami." Dengan tenang Kakashi menjelaskan, ia kemudian membuka kembali bukunya dan mulai membacanya.

"Kami mengerti." Ujar Rias mewakiili keluarganya yang terlihat menganggukkan kepala mereka. "Dan sekarang, bisa jelaskan mengenai latihannya." Tanya Rias setelahnya.

"Baiklah ... " Untuk kesekian kalinya Shikamaru mendesah malas. "Karena kalian juga ikut berlatih, maka latihannya aku bagi berdasarkan kemampuan kita masing-masing." Mereka mengangguk antusias sambil bersiap-siap mendengarkan penjelasan selanjutnya dari Shikamaru.

"Untuk Lee, Issei dan Koneko. Kalian bertiga berlatih bersama-sama mengingat gaya bertarung kalian hampir sama yaitu pertarungan jarak dekat. Dan di hari keempat, Issei akan berlatih bersama dengan Naruto." Ketiga orang yang namanya disebut mengangguk mengerti.

"Untuk Kakashi-sensei, Kiba dan Raynare. Kalian bertiga berlatih bersama selama tiga hari dan setelah selesai. Kiba akan berlatih bersama Raynare untuk meningkatkan kemampuan _Sacred Gear _kalian yang mempunyai kemampuan yang hampir sama."

"Mengerti!" Jawab Kiba dan Raynare secara bersamaan.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari halamana bukunya.

"Anda akan bergabung bersama Rias, Akeno dan Gaara untuk melatih kemampuan _Sacred Gear_ anda. Dan untuk Rias dan Akeno, kalian berlatih meningkatkan serangan kalian melawan Gaara."

"Mengerti/Hn!" Jawab ketiganya.

"Dan untuk Si Wanita merepotkan dan Asia, kalian berdua berlatih bersama karena mempunyai kemampuan _Sacred Gear _yang sama."

"Apa katamu brengsek!" Bentak Karin karena dirinya dikatai wanita merepotkan.

"Wanita merepotkan!" Jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Grrrr ... kau akan kuhancurkan nanti Rusa Pemalas."

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias karena kedua orang itu tidak disebutkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan seminggu ini. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Kekasihnya itu, Naruto mengukir senyum misterius yang membuat semunya bertanya-tanya. "Kalau aku cuman tidur dan melatih otakku." Rias pun mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban dari Bishop Naruto yang menurutnya sudah kelewat malas.

"Kalau aku. Bisa dibilang aku berlartih sendirian selama tiga hari ini ... Hehehehe." Jelas Naruto diakhiri tawa garing. Rias menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu berkata. "Bisa kau katakan Naruto-kun." Pinta Rias.

"Itu rahasia Rias-chan."

"Mouuuu~ Naruto-kun ... beritahu kami dong." Rias memasang wajah memelas berharap agar Naruto memberitahukannya mengenai latihan yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto, namun kali ini tatapan memelas Rias tidak berpengaruh pada Naruto karena Naruto merespon dengan gelengan pelan dan kembali mengukir senyum misterius.

"Kau juga akan melihatnya sendiri Rias-chan."

"Terserah." Jawab Rias ketus kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tampaknya ia sebal kepada Naruto kekasihnya itu. Setelah itu ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana Bochou?"

"Ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam." Jawab Rias. Akeno selaku orang yang menanyakan hal itu kepada Rias hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melirik sejenak ke Naruto dengan senyum palsu miliknya. "Ara~Ara ... " Setelah itu ia berjalan mengikuti Rias yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Kami ikut!" Sahut Gadis Mantan Biarawati bernama Asia.

Asia dan gadis-gadis yang lain pun ikut berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Akeno meninggalkan para pria di ruangan tersebut. Saat hanya ada pria di ruangan tersebut, Kakashi menutup bukunya kemudian menoleh ke Naruto. "Sepertinya Rias ngambek kepadamu Naruto." Pemuda pirang itu kemudian nyengir kuda di depan mereka yang terlihat bingung dengan cengiran itu.

"Haha ... nanti juga berhenti sendiri 'kok." Ucapnya dengan tenang.

"Apa yang membuat Naruto-senpai seyakin itu?" Tanya Pemuda pirang yang kedua di dalam ruangan tersebut, ia adalah Yuuto Kiba, Knight dari Rias yang nampaknya penasaran kenapa Naruto seyakin itu karena setahunya 'King-nya' lumayan susah jika dibujuk.

"Entahlah ... cuman firasatku saja." Jawaban yang terdengar asal-asalan terlontar dari mulut pemuda pirang bernama Naruto yang membuat semuanya sweatdrop di tempat. Issei yang pertama pulih dari sweatdropnya memasang ekpresi wajah senang yang membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Kuharap Naruto-senpai dan Bochou tidak baikan saja." Harapnya penuh ambisi membuat Naruto mendelik penasaran kepadanya. "Apa maksudmu Ero-Gaki, ... Haaa?" Tanya Naruto

"Tehe~ ... Kalau Naruto-senpai tidak baikan dengan Bochou, maka lama kelamaan ... "Sebuah Aura tidak mengenakkan dari Naruto langsung membuat Issei menghentikan ucapannya. Tidak lupa tubuhnya yang mulai merinding disko. Naruto tampaknya sudah mengerti apa arti ucapan dari Issei, masih mendelik Issei serta aura yang tidak mengenakkan menguar dari tubuhnya. Sementara yang lain hanya diam menyaksikan hal ini. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian bertanya kepada Issei."Jadi ... kau berharap agar aku dan Rias-chan putus?"

Issei menggeleng cepat tanda takut. "B-Bukan Naruto-senpai." Sanggahnya dengan nada gagap. "_Sial! ... putuslah harapanku untuk memasukkan Bochou ke dalam Haremku_." Batin Isseil lesuh karena tujuannya harus terhenti karena ia kalah bersaing melawan pemuda pirang kekasih dari 'King-nya' itu.

Mendengar sanggahan dari Issei, walaupun Naruto masih meragukan hal itu. Ia akhirnya menurunkan tekanan auranya kemudian memandang Gaara penuh selidik. "Bagaimana dengan Gaara?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu penuh selidik kepada pemuda berambut merah bata bernama Sabaku Gaara.

"Belum saatnya Naruto." Jawab Gaara datar. Naruto hanya merespon dengan anggukan kecil tanda mengerti walaupun jawaban dari Gaara belum sepenuhnya meyakinkan bagi Naruto begitupula yang lain kecuali Issei yang belum sepenuhnya mengetahui perihal Gaara dan Akeno dikarenakan ia sangat jarang melihat keduanya berdekatan.

"Ano ... Memangnya apa yang apa yang Gaara-senpai ingin lakukan?" Tanya Issei penuh rasa penasaran. Ia pun menatap Naruto dan Gaara secara bergantian. Melihat gelagat Issei, kedua orang itu pun mengukir seringai tipis yang membuat yang lain geleng-geleng kepala karena mengetahui maksud dari seringai tipis keduanya. "Apa kau yakin ingin mendengarnya Issei?" Tanya Naruto memastikan, setidaknya ia perlu meyakinkan Issei untuk mendengar hal ini, kalau tidak Ia pasti akan syok mendengarnya. Pikir Naruto. Issei pun meresponnya dengan anggukan antusias tanda yakin.

"Hmmn baiklah ... " Naruto menjeda kalimatnya sedangkan Issei terlihat menahan nafasnya untuk menunggu kelanjutan dari Naruto. " ... Gaara mau menyatakan perasaannya ke Akeno."

**_Jdeer!_**

"NAAANIIIIII!" Secara serentak seisi ruangan tersebut langsung menutup telinga mereka mendengar teriakan Issei yang menggema pada ruangan tersebut. Tampaknya dugaan Naruto mengenai Issei yang akan syok mendengar hal terbukti benar.

Naruto menyingkirkan kedua tangan miliknya yang ia gunakan untuk menutup telinganya karena teriakan dari Issei barusan. "Hey Issei memangnya kenapa kalau Gaara menyatakan perasaan ke Akeno, toh mereka aku lihat saling menyukai satu sama lain." Perkataan dari Naruto pun membuat Issei semakin syok karena targer Harem-nya kembali direbut oleh orang lain.

"KUSOOO ... Dunia benar-benar tidak adil ... Terkutuklah kalian para lelaki tampan sedunia." Umpat Issei penuh amarah membuat yang lain dibuat sweatdrop di tempat untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jangan salahkan dunia dan para lelaki tampan Ero-Gaki ... Salahkan kemesuman tingkat akutmu yang membuat para wanita tidak mau mendekatimu." Kata Naruto masih dengan sweatdropnya.

"Hn!" Gaara bergumam ambigu tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan pendapat Naruto mengenai Issei begitupula seisi ruangan yang hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka.

.

* * *

_**Skip Time**_

"Gila! ... Kakashi-sensei ingin membunuh kita." Keringat yang lumayan banyak mengucur deras pada tubuh pemuda berambut coklat yang mengumpat karena Kakashi memberikan pemanasan yang cukup ekstrim sebelum mereka memulai latihannya. Pemanasan itu berupa mengelilingi Vila keluarga Rias yang seluas dua lapangan sepakbola sebanyak 15 kali. "Dan apa-apaan itu Push-up dan Sit-up sebanyak 200 kali. Benar-benar sebuah penyiksaan fisik, punggungku serasa mau terbang." Tambah pemuda itu kemudian duduk bersilah di atas hamparan rerumputan hijau setelah ia menyelesaikan Push-up.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengeluh Issei-kun." Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Issei itu menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar seseorang menasehatinya. Setelah menoleh ia mendapati sang penasehat yaitu seorang pemuda berambut pirang berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengelap wajahnya menggunakan handuk merah dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya membawa handuk lain yang terlihat masih baru. Issei mendecih pelan kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah depan mengacuhkan pemuda yang berjalan ke arahnya itu.

"Menurutku ... pemanasan ini juga ada manfaatnya." Walaupun ucapan dari pemuda itu terdengar tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan pemasan yang diberikan Kakashi, namun keringat di sekujur tubuhnya mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Setelah tiba di samping kanan Issei, pemuda itu duduk dan menyodorkan handuk di tangan kirinya kepada Issei. Tanpa memandang pemuda itu, Issei menerima handuk tersebut kemudian memulai mengelap keringat di tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu sok pamer Kiba, aku tahu kau juga tersiksa dengan pemanasan ini." Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kiba itu tersenyum menanggapi ucapan dari Issei.

"Kau benar!" Kiba masih mempertahankan senyumannya dan ikut melakukan apa yang Issei lakukan yaitu mengelap keringat di tubuhnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebagian banyak keringat pada tubuh kedua pemuda itu. Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke arah kanan dimana ia mendengar banyak suara feminim serta suara langkah kaki. Sumber suara itu adalah para gadis yang hampir menyelesaikan putaran terakhir mereka mengelilingi Vila yaitu sebanyak 7 kali.

"Sepertinya Bochou dan lainnya juga hampir selesai." Ujar Kiba. Mendengar ucapan dari Kiba, seketika Issei ikut menoleh ke kanan.

"UUUUOHHHHHH!" Teriak Issei dengan mata berbinar melihat Oppai para gadis yang bergerak naik turun karena berlari. Kiba hanya bisa tersenyum miring menyaksikan pemuda pewaris _[Bosted Gear] _disamping itu.

Beralih ke para gadis yang tengah berlari. Koneko yang mempunyai alarm anti mesum milik Issei seketika merasakan hal aneh. Koneko menyipitkan mata. "Aku merasakan ada seseorang memperhatikan kita." Ujar Koneko membuka suara dengan nada datar mengenai hal yang barusan.

"Ara~Ara ... Kau benar Koneko-chan." Timpal Akeno membenarkan.

"Sudah kuduga, dasar mahluk nista." Kata Koneko ketika menerawang ke tempat Kiba dan Issei.

Rias yang tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu malah sibuk mencari keberadaan seseorang. "Dimana Naruto-kun?" Tanyanya kepada yang lain karena ia tidak mendapati orang dicari diantara para lelaki yang sudah menyelesaikan pemanasan mereka (Kecuali Shikamaru yang tidak pemanasan).

"Heee ... Bukannya kau sedang tidak mau membahas mengenai Naru karena ngambek dengannya." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Rias mengenai keberadaan adik angkatnya, Karin malah melempar balik perntanyaan penuh selidik karena setahunya Naruto maupun Rias tidak ada yang berbicara bahkan bertegur sapa satu sama lain saat makan malam.

"Ara~Ara ... Karin-san benar." Untuk keduanya kalinya Sang Pendata petir Queen dari Rias, menimpali perkataan dari seseorang untuk membenarkannya.

"Ano ... I-Itu ... Be-Begini, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto-kun sekarang ini." Sanngah Rias. "Itu saja kok ... "

Dan tanpa mereka sadari karena keasikan berbincang-bincang sambil berlari-lari kecil. Akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat yang lain Minus Naruto menunggu mereka. Asia dan Raynare langsung merebahkan tubuh mereka di atas rerumputan karena kelalahan, sedangkan Akeno dan Karin lebih memilih berbincang-bincang bersama Kakashi dan Gaara.

"Apa yang Naruto-kun lakukan?" Tanya Rias kepada yang lain ketika mendapati kekasihnya tengah duduk bersilah dibawah pohon tidak jauh dari mereka. Pemuda itu terlihat memejamkan mata, kedua tangannya terkepal dan saling bertemu satu sama lain di depan dada.

"Itu adalah cara Naruto berlatih." Jawab Pria berambut silver melawan Gravitasi yang memiliki hobi membaca Buku berjudul 'Icha-Icha Paradise'.

"Latihan?" Beo Rias masih memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. "Yang kulihat Naruto-kun hanya duduk dengan mata terpejam."

"Sudah-sudah!" Lerai Shikamaru dengan malasnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Tidak usah memperdulikan si kuning bodoh itu." Tambah Shikamaru kepada yang lainnya. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan denganb kedua tangan digunakan sebagai bantalan.

Kakashi yang menyaksikan tingkah Bishop keluarga mereka itu pun sweatdrop sambil membatin. "_Bilang saja kalau kau tidak mau diganggu_."

"Shikamaru-kun benar. Mari kita mulai latihan ini." Sembur pemuda berambut model mangkok dengan semangatnya. Semuanya mengangguk paham dan akhirnya beranjak dari tempat itu meninggalkan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Tidak lupa mereka memanggil Issei dan Kiba yang duduk tidak jauh mereka.

...

Beralih ke Naruto yang kini telah berada di Mindscape miliknya. "Hmmmnn ... " Gumam Naruto sembari mengedarkan pandangannya. Tampaknya ada pemuda itu tengah dilanda keheranan setelah melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Minsdscape-nya. " ... Mungkin karena sekarang aku adalah seorang Iblis yaa?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Mindscape Naruto dan Kurama yang dulunya adalah sebuah tempat yang digenangi air kini berganti menjadi tempat yang beralaskan lantai keramik hitam tak berujung dan dibagian atasnya terlihat seperti langit malam yang dihiasi ribuan sesuatu berwarna kemerahan yang jika diperhatikan dengan seksama terlihat seperti sebuah gugusan bintang.

Setelah puas memandangi Mindscape barunya, ia berbalik sambil bertanya entah kepada siapa untuk kedua kalinya. "Dimana Kurama?" Setelah tubunya berputar 180 derajat, akhirnya Naruto menemukan sosok sahabat yang ia cari-cari, yaitu seekor rubah yang memiliki sembilan ekor dan bulu orang yang sedikit gelap dari biasanya tengah bersimpuh dengan mata tertutup.

"Malas seperti biasanya." Kata Naruto yang kini sweatdrop melihat Kurama. Tetapi setelah ia mengingat ucapan dari Satan dan Shinigami. Naruto pun mengerti kenapa sahabatnya itu tidak pernah menghubunginya. Pemuda itu awalnya ingin membangunkan Kurama, namun niatnya ia urungkan. "Sebaiknya aku memulai latihanku saja."

Naruto memutar kembali tubuhnya dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mengaktifkan _Sharingan _yang merupakan salah satu kekuatan dari Sacred Gear miliknya. Perlahan bagian tengah kedua iris biru Sapphire Naruto mengeluarkan 3 pola berbentuk koma. Ketiga pola yang dikenal dengan nama _Tomoe _terus berputar hingga akhirnya Iric Biru Sapphire Naruto terganti menjadi merah menyala. "Saatnya ke tingkat selanjuutnya." Ucapnya dengan nada semangat khas Uzumaki Naruto.

Ketiga _Tomoe _di bola mata Naruto kembali berputar cepat hingga membentuk pola Bintang Enam yang masing-masing ujungnya menyentuh garis luar Pupilnya. Dan di bagian tengah muncul pola lingkaran kecil. "Ternyata _Mangekyou Sharingan _benar-benar mata yang spesial." Puji Naruto kepada mata kebanggaan Klan Uchiha setelah merasakan kekuatan dari _Mangekyo Sharingan_ yang merupakan kemampuan dari Sacred Gear miliknya.

"Nah ... mari kita mulai latihannya."

**_Skip Time_**

"Haaa ... Haaa ... Haaa ..." Suara nafas yang tersenggal-senggal terdengar dari pemuda pirang yang tengah berdiri menatap hasil latihannya berupa retakan beserta kawah yang tersebar di permukaan Mindscape miliknya. "Padahal cuman tulang rusuk dan tangan kanan. Ternyata Susano'o memang sangat susah dikontrol." Keluh pemuda itu sembari menonaktifkan Sacred Gear _[Cursed Eyes] _miliknya sehingga Iris Biru Sapphire kembali seperti semula.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali." Setelah berlatih selama hampir seharian penuh di Mindscape-nya, pemuda pirang itu pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Mindscape miliknya dan sebelum benar-benar kembali ke dunia nyata, ia melirik sejenak sahabatnya Kurama sambil bergumam pelan. "Ccepatnya sadar Bola Bulu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Naruto akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata meninggalkan Kurama yang tempaknya tersenyum dalam hati (?).

"_Aku tahu apa yangh kau tanyakan Gaki_." Batin Kurama kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah mencapai 50% efek dari pertarungan terkahir dirinya bersama Naruto melawan Rival abadi pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

* * *

_**Empty Dimension  
**_

Di sebuah tempat yang sejauh mata memandang hanya dihiasi cahaya-cahaya berbeda warna yang terus bergerak tanpa henti sehingga orang-orang yang masuk kedalamnya mungkin tidak dapat keluar lagi. Namun hal adalah pengecualian bagi dua sosok berbeda gender yang tengah berjalan ke arah cahara berwarna kebiruan.

"Apa kau yakin itu jalan keluarnya Sasuke-kun?" Tanya sosok pertama bergender perempuan kepada sosok disamping yang diketahui bernama Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke, Rival Abadi dari Uzumaki Naruto sang Ultimate-Class Devil. Tampaknya perempuan itu masih ragu mengenai jalan yang dipilih Sasuke, mengingat banyak-nya cahaya di tempat mereka sekarang.

"Hn! aku yakin Sakura." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun." Pasrah perempuan yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu.

Keduanya terus berjalan menuju ke cahaya berwarna kebiruan itu. Keduanya berhenti tepat didepan cahaya itu. Secara bersamaan keduanya menghela nafas sejenak dan akhirnya berjalan masuk ke dalam cahaya itu.

...

Di sebuah hutan di area Kyoto, sebuah cahaya berbentuk bekas cakaran melintang muncul dari kegelapan. Dari Cahaya itu keluar dua sosok yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Detik selanjutnya keduanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke segalah arah untuk mencari tahu dimana lokasi mereka saat ini. Namun belum sempat 5 lima menit Sasuke langsung merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang ia yakini telah mati di tangannya.

"T-Tidak mungkin." Kata Sasuke dengan nada ketidakpercayaannya ditambah kedua matanya yang membulat. Sakura yang berada di sampingnya menjadi penasaran karena melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Namun pemuda raven itu sama sekali tidak merespon pertanyaan dari Sakura karena sibuk memastikan apa benar keberadaan orang ini merupakan sahabatnya yang telah mati, menurutnya.

...

**_Deg! _**

Dan secara bersamaan Naruto yang baru kembali dari Mindscape-nya merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke walaupun jarak keduanya bisa dikatakan sangat jauh. Itu karena secara tidak langsung mereka masih berhubungan. Sasuke yang memiliki _Sharinnegan _pemberian _Rikudou Sennin _sedangkan Naruto yang dulunya memiliki _Senjutsu __Rikudou Sennin_ walaupun saat ini Naruto belum mengetahui apa Mode itu telah hilang bersama kematiannya atau mungkin masih terdapat di dalam tubuhnya.

"_Perasaan ini ..._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _... __Naruto_!"

"_ ... Sasuke_!

.

_**TBC!**_

* * *

**Haaa ... akhirnya ane bisa Update jga nih Fic walaupun di Chapter ini kagk ada yang menarik sama sekali. Untuk kesekian kalinya ane minta maaf kepada kalian para Readers karena keterlambatan Update ke-4 Fic ane (Udh tau alesannyha kan :v).  
**

**Dan mungkin saja Scan SasuSaku yang menemukan jalan keluar dari Empty Dimension terkesan dipaksakan menurut ane. Itu karena ane udh Pusing mikirin cara keluarnya bagaimana. Rencana awalnya sih saya mau menggunakan Jikkukan Ninjutsu, tapi mau pakai Media apa untuk berpindah, Kuchiyose?, Toh Kuchiyose keduanya mungkin udah pada mati (Mengarah ke pertarungan Sasuke vs Deidara). Pakai Shunshin ... ini malah makin ... ah sudahlah! abaikan ucapakan bodoh di atas itu.**

* * *

Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih telah **Mereview, Favorite, Follow** ataupun sekedar membaca Fic super berantakan dan Gaje ini.

Akhir kata dari saya silahkan berikan komentar/saran/kritikan kalian mengenai Chapter ini di kolom Review dan akan saya balas melalui PM. Karena Review dari kalian merupakan bahan bakar saya untuk melanjutkan Fic._  
_

_._

_._

_._

**Ryusuke Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto dan Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

**Author :** Ryusuke Akairyuu

**Rate : M** (Jaga-Jaga)

**Genre :** Adventure, Supernatural, Family, Friendship, Romance, Mistery, ETC.

**Pair :** Naruto X Rias, Slight Other Pairing

**Warning :** Typo, Alur Berantakan, Mainstream, Ancur, GaJe, OOC, OC, Etc.

**Summary :** Naruto diberi kesempatan kedua serta sebuah tugas menghentikan perang di dimensi yang berbeda setelah dirinya gagal di Dunia Shinobi. Naruto menyetujui hal tersebut dengan syarat beberapa temannya ikut dibangkitkan. Bagaimana kisah Naruto dan teman-temannya untuk menjalankan tugas mereka yang dipenuhi misteri, petualangan, persahabatan dan cinta...

...

...

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

Hari ke lima pelatihan dari Peerage Naruto dan Rias. Bisa dibilang hasil latihan mereka cukup memuaskan dimana kemampuan bertarung serta [Sacred Gear] mereka lumayan berkembang, terutama untuk Issei dan Raynare. Dimana keduanya berhasil menciptakan sebuah tehnik baru dari [Sacred Gear] milik mereka.

Dan untuk Naruto sendiri, latihan juga lumayan memuaskan walaupun dirinya sempat terganggu oleh hal yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu ketika dirinya kembali dari Mindscape miliknya. Itu adalah kemunculan seseorang yang ia rasakan karena ikatan mereka berdua yang sudah sangat kuat. Setelah hari itu, Naruto semalaman memikirkan hal ini. Apa benar yang ia rasakan sebelumnya benar-benar kemunculan dari sahabat yang telah membunuhnya itu, atau hanya sebatas perasaannya saja.

Bukan hanya itu yang ia pikirkan malam itu. Ia juga memikirkan kalau benar perasaannya waktu benar. Maka hal yang terlintas di pikiran Naruto adalah ... Apakah sahabatnya itu, Uchiha Sasuke berhasil selamat dari ledakan yang ia ciptakan sendiri dan membuat dirinya terkirim ke dimensi ini karena efek ledakan itu atau mungkin Sasuke juga mengalami apa yang dialaminya yaitu dipertemukan dengan _Shinigami-sama _lalu dibangkitkan menjadi Iblis atau mahluk supranatural lainnya.

Namun karena tak kunjung mendapatkan pemikiran yang logis bagaimana ia bisa mendeteksi hal tersebut walaupun otaknya sudah dipermak sedemikian rupa setelah dirinya menjadi Iblis. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk melupakan sejenak masalah ini, karena semuanya pasti akan terbongkar dengan sendirinya dan lebih fokus ke masalah _Rating Game _yang kini tinggal menghitung jari dilaksanakan.

...

* * *

"Fiuhh ... lelahnya." Begitulah keluhan dari pemuda berambut coklat bernama Hyoudou Issei tanda bahwa dirinya benar-benar kelelahan sesaat setelah Kakashi menyudahi latihan hari ke lima mereka. "Kapan sih latihan bagaikan neraka ini selesai." Tambahnya dengan nada letih membuat beberapa dari mereka yang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapannya menganggukkan kepala membenarkan bahwa mereka juga kelelahan.

"Sudahi keluhan tidak bergunamu itu Ero-Gaki." Sembur Naruto setelahnya dengan nada agak kesal. "Lihat yang lain ... " Naruto yang berdiri di depan Issei menunjuk satu per satu dari mereka. " ... apa mereka mengeluh sepertimu?" Tanya Naruto setelahnya dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Issei tanda bahwa perkataan dari Naruto itu benar, walaupun sebenarnya baik Peerage Rias maupun Naruto ingin mengeluh seperti Issei tetapi mereka berpikir kedepan mengenai hasil bila mereka berlatih seperti ini. Mereka pasti akan bertambah kuat dan siap melawan musuh apabila nantinya ada pertarungan.

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Rias, Akeno, Kakashi dan Gaara. "Bagaimana hasil latihan kalian bertiga?" Tanya Naruto pada keempatnya.

Mendengar Naruto bertanya pada mereka. Gaara menoleh ke Kakashi sambil mengangguk agar Kakashi saja yang menjelaskannya. Mantan Jounin itu pun menurunkan buku yang ia baca. "Untuk Akeno dan Rias, penggunaan _Power Of Destruction _dari Rias dan sihir petir dari Akeno semakin efektif sampai-sampai membuatku dan Gaara kewalahan melawan keduanya saat _Sparring _tadi sore." Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dengan senyum tipis yang ditujukan untuk Rias. Dan setelah itu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Lee dan Koneko. "Hasilnya sama seperti hari-hari kemarin Naruto-senpai." Sebelum Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan yang sudah pasti diketahui oleh kedunya. Koneko mendahului Naruto dengan berujar datar mengenai hasil latihannya bersama si Maniak masa muda Rock Lee.

"Jangan bertanya lagi Naruto, ... hasil latihan dari kami juga sama seperti Koneko dan Lee." Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto didahului sebelum dirinya bertanya dan kali ini adalah Karin yang langsung mengucapkan hasil latihan mereka saat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada dirinya dan Asia.

"Haaa ... " Naruto mendesah pelan kemudiab berkata. "Dan biar kutebak, ... Kiba dan juga Raynare sama kan?" Kedua orang yang ditanya pun mengangguk membenarkan. Dan kini perhatian Naruto tertuju pada Shikamaru yang terlihat menampilkan wajah tidak niatan untuk hidup. "Apa kau sudah memiliki strategi rusa pemalas?"

"Sudah dan jangan tanya apa itu strateginya ... aku lagi malas untuk menjelaskan." Jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya kemudian menguap bosan membuat Naruto ingin menghantamkan _Rasengan _kepadanya kalau dirinya itu bukan anggota keluarga Iblis Naruto.

"Baiklah-baiklah ... kau dan kemalasan tingkat akutmu itu." Naruto membalas perkataan dari Bishop-nya itu dengan nada menyindir namun Shikamaru tampaknya tidak peduli dengan sindiran itu.

"Terserah ... apa kita boleh kembali ke vila sekarang? aku sudah ngantuk."

"Hn! ... Dan sekalian saja tidur untuk selama-lamanya." Balas Naruto lagi.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian bertanya. "Kau menyumpahi aku mati?"

"Antara ya dan tidak, kau cari tahu saja sendiri."

Sementara kedua mahluk itu melanjutkan perdebatannya, kita beralih ke Rias, Akeno, Kakashi dan Gaara yang terlihat tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi ... latihan besok masih sama dengan hari ini?" Tanya Akeno. Ternyata yang mereka tengah bicarakan adalah latihan mereka esok hari. Kakashi selaku orang yang berwenang dalam kelompok mereka mengangguk mengiyakan. Sedangkan Gaara hanya ber'hn' datar.

"Tetapi ... " Rias dan Akeno mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Kakashi dengan alis terangkat tanda bahwa mereka penasaran apa yang akan pria berambut silver melawan gravitasi itu katakan selanjutnya. " ... Level-nya akan aku naikkan sedikit agar bisa kemampuan bertarung kita berkembang lebih cepat."

"Menaikkan level-nya?" Issei yang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan dari Kakashi langsung bertanya dengan nada agak penasaran.

"Hmnn ... Menaikkan beberapa aspek seperti intensitas serangan, kecepatan dan sebagainya saat _Sparring _esok hari." Jelas Kakashi. "Dan mungkin saja Naruto juga akan melakukan hal itu kepadamu Issei." Seketika pemuda berambut coklat itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah apalagi setelah mengatakan hal barusan, Kakashi memandang Issei dengan eye-smile yang menurut pemuda itu adalah pertanda buruk.

Setelahnya, Issei terlihat menghela nafas berat. "Level yang sekarang saja, Naruto-senpai mau membunuhku." Ucapnya lesuh dengan kepala yang sudah tertunduk setelah ia menghela nafasnya.

"Dasar Issei, bagaimana kau bisa mewujudkan cita-citamu itu kalau kau terus-terusan saja mengeluh." Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah cantiknya ikutan nimbrung dalam percakapan. Dan seperti biasa, ia langsung tersenyum setelahnya.

Kembali ke perdebatan kedua mahluk berbeda model rambut yang ternyata masih berlanjut dan hal yang mereka debatkan pun sudah melenceng dari topik awal dan perdebatan itu berlangsung hampir beberapa menit. Karena mereka tidak mau menunggu selesainya kedua orang itu apalagi masalah latihan yang baru saja mereka bahas telah selesai. Rias pun mengajak yang lain untuk kembali sementara keduanya masih melanjutkan tanpa mengetahui kalau yang lain sudah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hey kemana yang lain?" Tanya Naruto yang akhirnya sadar bahwa tinggal mereka berdua yang berada di tempat tersebut.

"Tidak tahu." Balas Shikamaru yang juga telah menyadari hal ini. Ia kemudian menyentuh pundak kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya kemudian berkata. "Cepat gunakan _Hiraishin _milikmu bodoh." Perintahnya kepada pemuda pirang itu.

"Baiklah!" Namun sebelum Naruto menggunakan tehnik teleportasi miliknya. Sebuah ide nista untuk mengerjai Shikamaru muncul di kepala pirang Naruto. Shikamaru yang melihat gelagat Naruto yang terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri layaknya orang stress membuat dirinya menjadi penasaran. Dan akhinya tanpa disadari oleh Shikamaru, perlahan Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung menyingkirkan tangan Shikamaru. Dan detik selanjutnya Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatang kuning.

"SIALAN KAU PIRANG!" Dan untuk pertama kalinya. Shikamaru berteriak keras menyumapahi Naruto karena pemuda berambut pirang dengan teganya meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di tempat tersebut. Namun karena ia sadar kalau hanya dia seorang saja yang berada disana. Shikamaru pun menghela nafas berat. "Mendokusei ... sepertinya aku harus meminta Rias atau Akeno untuk mengajariku sihir teleport." Ujarnya dengan malas dan jika saja Naruto atau yang lain mendengar ucapannya, meraka pasti akan menganga lebar dengan eksrepesi wajah ketidakpercayaan mendengar seorang Nara Shikamaru yang dikenal dengan kemalasan tingkat akut ingin belajar.

Tidak mau berada di tempatnya sekarang hingga malam menjelang. Shikamaru akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celana Training yang ia gunakan tidak lupa mulutnya yang terlihat bergerak tanda bahwa ia tengah mengumamkan sesuatu yang pastinya tidak jauh-jauh dari si pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang baru saja berhasil mengerjai orang jenius macam dirinya.

...

Malam harinya ketika semuanya sudah tertidur setelah membersihkan diri sehabis latihan serta menyantap makan malam. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, di dalam kamarnya, ia terlihat berbaring sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya. Pandangannya tertuju pada langit-langit kamar bergaya klasik itu dan jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, nampaknya pemuda pirang itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jika yang benar kurasakan itu adalah kau Sasuke kuharap ... "

**_Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

Namun belum sempat melanjutkan gumamannya. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar sehingga membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu. "Naruto-kun?" Terdengar suara feminim yang Naruto sangat kenali memanggil pemuda pirang itu dari balik pintu. "Hmnn ... Ada apa Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto balik masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Mouuu ... setidaknya biarkanlah aku masuk sebelum bertanya Naruto-kun." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. Rias yang berada di balik pintu kamar Naruto malah berucap dengan nada merengek. Naruto yang setidaknya tahu kalau gadis di balik pintu kamarnya tengah merengek meminta agar dirinya membuka pintu itu. Dengan cepat pemeuda pirang itu turun dari ranjang tempatnya berbaring dan bergegas ke arah pintu.

"Iya-Iya tunggu sebentar." Setelah membuka pintu kamarnya. Naruto langsung mendapati gadis berambut merah crimson yang mengenakan piyama tengah menggembungkan pipi karena kejadian sebelumnya. "Hehehe ... Gomen Rias-chan." Naruto yang sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya barusan langsung meminta maaf agar kekasihnya tidak cemburet apalagi merajuk lagi seperti hari pertama mereka di vila. Dan sepertinya permintaan maaf pemuda itu akan diterima karena Rias kini tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto.

"Baiklah aku maafkan, tapi ... "

"Tapi apa ... jangan meminta yang macam-macam Rias-chan, aku sekarang lagi lelah." Kata Naruto sambil memasang wajah kelelahan yang dibuat-buat. Meski memang dirinya agak lelah karena seharian berlatih bersama Si Pemuda Mesum Hyoudou Issei.

"Tidak macam-macam kok Naruto-kun, aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku butuh teman bicara. Dan ketika aku melihat kamarmu yang lampunya masih menyala ... "

"Baiklah-baiklah." Potong Naruto cepat dan hasilnya Rias langsung tersenyum cerah.

_**Scene Break**_

Saat ini mereka bertiga tengah berada di salah satu balkon di vila terseb. Bertiga? Ya ... Ketika mereka tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor vila tersebut, Naruto dan Rias bertemu dengan Kakashi. Ketika Naruto bertanya kenapa Kakashi berada di koridor. Pria berambut silver melawan gravitasi itu hanya menjawab 'tersesat saat ingin ke kamar kecil' dan hasilnya Naruto dan Rias pun sweatdrop. Bagaimana tidak, mereka sudah lima hari berada di vila itu tetapi entah kenapa Kakashi bisa tersesat. Salahkanlah luas dan rancangan bangunan vila itu yang membuat Kakashi bisa tersesat dan juga kebiasaan Kakashi membaca buku 'Icha-Icha Paradise' di waktu luangnya.

"Lain kali Kakashi-sensei jangan membaca buku laknat itu di waktu luangmu." Begitulah saran dari sang pemuda pirang kepada Guru-nya itu.

"Dan melakukan apa Naruto? It's Imposibble, buku ini ... " Kakashi memperlihatkan sampul buku itu kepada Naruto dan Rias. " ... sudah mendarah daging di tubuhku." Sambungnya membuat kedua pasangan itu kembali sweatdrop. Mendarah daging? apa buku itu sudah dianggap anak oleh Kakashi ... Itulah isi kepala dari Rias.

"Suatu saat akan kubakar buku laknat itu dengan _Amaterasu _yang baru kemarin aku kuasai Kakashi-sensei." Kata Naruto mengancam Kakashi.

"Dan jika kau melakukannya ... aku akan memusnahkan seluruh persedian ramen instant di dapur apartemen kita dengan petirku Naruto." Ancam balik Kakashi. "Beserta pabrik-pabriknya." Tambahnya membuat Naruto menelan ludah mendengarnya. Seketika Naruto langsung menepuk-nepuk pundak Kakashi sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku bercanda Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Naruto karena takut makanan para dewa itu dimusnahkan oleh Kakashi. "_Padahal belum kukatan kalau aku juga akan memusnahkan kedai-kedai ramen tapi sudah mengajak damai._" Batin Kakashi sedikit sweatdrop.

"Bisa kita bicarakan hal lain." Rias yang sedari tadi cuman diam menyaksikan keduanya akhinya membuka suara. "Bagaimana kalau mengenai _Rating Game _nanti ... daripada harus membahas kedua benda kesukaan kalian itu." Tambahnya dengan nada sedikit kesal. Menyaksikan Naruto yang layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tidak mau kehilangan mainannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Kedua orang itu pun manggut-manggut paham. Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari keduanya. Naruto pun bertanya mengenai aturan-aturan yang berlaku ketika _Rating Game. _Dan setelah itu Rias mulai menjelaskan secara detail mengenai _Rating Game_. Setelah beberapa menit membicarakannya dan mengerti akan _Rating Game. _Kakashi pun berpamitan disertai sedikit godaan yang membuat keduanya sedikit memerah. Dan setelah puas menggoda, Kakashi pun meninggalkan keduanya di balkon tersebut.

"Grrrr ... suatu saat akan kusembunyikan semua novel laknat milikmu itu Kakashi-sensei." Naruto kembali menggurutu tidak jelas. Rias pun dibuat terkikik dengan kelakuan Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandangi Rias dengan alis terangkat.

"Kalian berdua itu terlihat seperti anak-anak saja." Rias kembali terkikik sambil membayangkan Naruto dan Kakashi melakukan ancaman mereka. Kakashi dengan tampang tidak berdosanya mengambil dan menyembunyikan ramen instant Naruto. Dan Naruto yang juga menyembunyikan novel Kakashi dengan tampang kesal. "Membayangkanya saja membuatku ingin tertawa."

"Membayangkan apa Rias-chan?" Naruto bertanya kembali.

"Kalian berdua."

Dan setelah ucapan singkat dari Rias, keheningan terjadi di antara keduanya. Suara pelan dari angin malam yang berhembus melewati keduanya dan membuat rambut berbeda warna mereka berdua melambai-lambai terkena hembusan angin. Dan dibalik diamnya Rias, ternyata ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya dan apalagi kalau bukan _Rating Game _yang akan berlangsung dimana masa depannya dipertaruhkan.

"Na-Naruto-kun ... " Panggil Rias dengan nada agak pelan namun bisa didengar oleh pemuda pirang tengah berdiri di samping kanannya. Pemuda itu Naruto, menoleh sambil bergumam memberi isyarat kalau ia mendengarkan panggilan dari Rias. "Apa kau yakin di _Rating Game _nanti, kalian bisa mengalahkan Riser dan Peerage-nya." agaknya gadis berambut merah crimson itu menyebut nama pemuda dari klan Phenex itu dengan nada ketidaksukaan. "Maksudku ... kalian cuman bertujuh sedangkan lawan kalian dua kali lipat dari kalian apalagi Riser yang berasal dari klan Phenex hampir mencapai yang namanya keabadian."

Mendengar uneg-uneg yang terdengar khawatir dari kekasihnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke Rias sambil tersenyum yang entah kenapa bisa membuat seorang Gadis yang bergelar 'Great One-sama' itu merona tipis melihatnya. "Jika mengenai yakin sih, aku dan yang lain yakin bisa menang. Itu karena kami bertarung demi seorang teman dan khusus untukku adalah gadis yang sangat spesial ... " Rona merah di wajah Rias semakin tampak jelas mendengar ucapan pemuda pirang itu. " ... seberapa banyak pun lawannya, jika kami berusaha keras maka kemenangan akan semakin mudah didapatkan." Sambung Naruto.

"Jadi ... apa kau masih ragu bahwa kami akan kalah Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

Masih dengan rona merah yang hinggap di wajahnya. Rias menatap iris Biru Sapphire milik Naruto yang sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan keraguan sedikitpun mengenai ucapannya barusan. "Hmmnn ... " Rias mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum manis yang mampu membuat Trio Mesum Kuoh Akademi akan terkapar dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah.

Dan tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung menarik gadis berambut crimson tersebut ke dalam dekapan hangat miliknya. Entah darimana Naruto mendapatkan keberanian untuk melakukan hal itu walaupun mereka sudah menjadi pasanga kekasih yang masih seumuran jagung. Sementara untuk Rias, gadis itu sedikit terkejut namun seketika lenyap ketika perasaan hangat penuh perlindungan dari dekapan pemuda meresap ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun!" Ucap Rias.

"Doita!" Balas Naruto semakin mengeratkan dekapannya dan menghirup wangi rambut merah crimson milik Rias yang mengingatkan dirinya akan sosok Uzumaki Kushina sang Ibu yang hanya bisa bertemu dengannya sebanyak dua kali. Walaupun pertemuan kedua mereka hanya sebatas sebuah Genjutsu ciptaan dari Uchiha Obito.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto melepaskan dekapannya. "Sebaiknya kita segera beristirat. Besok mungkin akan menjadi hari yang lebih berat." Ucap Naruto dan dengan anggukan pelan Rias merespon ajakan pemuda pirang itu. Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Rias, Naruto segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan tidak lupa menggandeng tangan sang Gadis pewaris klan Gremory.

...

* * *

_**Skip Time**_

Tak terasa tujuh hari pelatihan Keluarga Iblis Naruto dan Rias telah selesai. Dan dipenghujung hari itu, mereka melakukan _Sparring _terakhir mereka untuk mengetes seberapa berkembang kemampuan bertarung mereka dan hasilnya benar-benar memuaskan bagi Rias dan kelompoknya walaupun 'Pawn' dari Rias harus bertarung melawan Naruto yang membuat pemuda pewaris _[Boosted Gear] _itu hampir saja dikirim Naruto bertemu _Shinigami _pasalnya pemuda pirang bertarung dengan serius sampai-sampai menggunakan _In-Complete Susano'o. _Dan setelah _Sparring _berakhir Issei dengan wajah kesalnya menghujat Naruto dengan nama para hewan penghuni kebung binatang. Dan respon dari Naruto hanya sebuah cengiran tidak bersalah khas miliknya.

...

Pagi hari yang cerah kembali hadir untuk membangunkan semua mahluk hidup didunia dari mimpi indah ataupun buruk mereka. Dan diantara banyak tempat tinggal para mahluk hidup. di Sebuah apartemen berukuran besar dengan tiga lantai bergaya modern terdengar suara jam weker dari dalam salah satu kamar di apartemen itu yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan sang empunya kamar yang masih tertidur pulas dengan pose menyamping dan memeluk bantal guling. Dan jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, pada guling itu terlihat sebuah jejak air liur yang mengarah ke satu titik dan berkumpul membentuk menyerupai pulau Jepang.

_**Kriiikkkk!**_

Jam weker yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai rasa pri-kewekaran masih terus berdering dengan kerasnya hingga membuat seisi apartemen tersebut bangun tanpa terkecuali. Dan kenapa hanya terdengar satu jam weker yang berbunyi, itu karena hanya satu orang tidak bisa bangun kecuali suara dari weker miliknya itu.

"NARUTOO ... MATIKAN JAM WEKERMU! INI MASIH JAM 6 PAGI!"

"HOII ... PIRANG BRENGSEK, KAU MENGGANGGU JAM TIDURKU YANG MASIH TERSISAH DUA PULUH MENIT LAGI!"

"BERISIK!"

"YARE~YARE ... KALIAN JUGA BERISIK HOII!"

"Hn!"

Teriakan dari beberapa penghuni apartemen itu pun menggema sampai-sampai membuat seorang balita yang tinggal di samping apartemen mereka menangis keras karena terbangun mendengar teriakan mereka kecuali satu orang yang cuman bergumam datar entah artinya ia juga terganggu atau tidak yang jelas ia cuman menanggapi kejadian pagi ini dengan gumaman datarnya saja. Alhasil sang empunya weker bangun dengan urat-urat kekesalan muncul di keningnya tanda bahwa tidurnya juga terganggu karena deringan weker miliknya serta teriakan dari keluarganya.

"HOIII ... BERISIK SEKALI! AKU JUGA MASIH NGANTUK!"

**_Duag! Prakk!_**

Dengan keras sebuah pukulan menghantam jam weker tersebut hingga membentur dinding dan hancur berkeping-keping. Dan kemudian dengan wajah setengah mengantuk sang empunya menguap. "Hoaammzzz ... " Dan hasilnya apa mau dikata lagi , pemilik weker yaitu pemuda pirang yang pagi hari indahnya terganggu dan sudah terlanjur bangun. Akhirnya pemuda itu memilih turun dari ranjang miliknya dan berjalan gontai menuju menuju ke dinding dimana terdapat sebuah handuk yang tergantung. "Weker sialan! padahal aku masih ngantuk dan lelah gara-gara sparring kemarin." Pemuda pirang itu menghujat tanpa memperdulikan jam wekernya yang sudah tewas mengenaskan (?) di sudut kamarnya.

"Dan apa-apaan si Rias-chan ... sudah tau kalau kita baru saja menyelesaikan latihan, malah disuruh kesekolah hari ini." Naruto kembali menggerutu tidak jelas mengenai permintaan dari kekasihnya itu sebelum mereka kembali dari Vila. Rias memberitahukan hal tersebut kepada mereka layaknya seorang ibu yang menasehati anaknya mengenai pentingnya bersekolah. Seketika Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung bertingkah layaknya orang yang hidupnya sudah berada di ujung tanduk mendengarnya.

Setelah adegan absurd serta keluhan bodoh dari tokoh utama kita hanya karena sebuah jam weker dan masalah sekolahan. Kegiatan penghuni apartemen itu pun dimulai seperti biasa. Dimulai dengan melakukan ritual sakral setiap mahluk hidup 'normal' setiap paginya, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sarapan yang sebenarnya dapat berlangsung hikmat dan lancar tetapi salah satu dari mereka kembali meributkan masalah jam weker tersebut dan hasilnya sarapan pagi itu pun berlangsung layaknya Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4. Dan setelahlah, mereka semua pun berangkat ke sekolah mereka yaitu Kuoh Akademi masih dengan suasana layaknya sebuah perang.

...

Sepertinya hari benar-benar sial bagi Naruto, Dimulai dari kejadian jam weker di pagi hari kemudian dilanjutkan acara sarapan dan perjalanan yang suasananya bagikan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4. Terakhir dan mungkin juga tidak, Sesampainya di Kuoh Akademi, Naruto dan yang lain langsung disambut oleh teriakan para gadis-gadis dan tiga mahluk nista yang mampu menembus lapisan ketujuh gendang telinga (?) sang empunya nama yang diteriaki.

"KYAAA ... NARUTO-KUN AKHIRNYA MASUK LAGI!"

"BEGITU JUGA DENGAN GAARA-SENPAI DAN SHIKAMARU-SENPAI!"

"AKU PENASARAN ... MEREKA BERTIGA SEMINGGU INI KEMANA!"

"SIALAN! AKHIRNYA MEREKA KEMBALI MASUK! TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN!"

"_Ohh ... Shinigami-sama seberapa banyakkah kesalahan yang kubuat sampai engkau memberiku cobaan seperti ini._" Kata Naruto dalam hati meratapi kesialannya hari ini. Dan disebuah tempat di entah-berantah, sesosok mahluk bertubuh besar yang hampir di semua bagian tubuhnya ditutupi jubah hitam yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan nama-nama peserta arisan 'kehidupan' di sebuah buku yang kira-kira setebal 2 meter (?), hampir saja terjengkal kebelakang ketika secara tidak sengaja mendengar keluhan dari pemuda pirang itu.

"**Khukukuku ... Sudah jangan mengeluh dan nikmati saja kesempatan keduamu itu Durian Montok**." Ujar sosok itu yang dikenal sebagai Shinigami. Setelah itu, ia kemudian kembali berfokus ke buku setebal 2 meter itu dan memulai mencari kembali nama yang arisannya akan segera naik.

Kita kembali ke Kuoh Akademi dimana Naruto and The Geng mulai menyusuri halaman kompleks akademi untuk menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing disertai teriakan-teriakan dari para gadis yang entAh kapan berakhirnya membuat Naruto mau tidak mau harus menutup kedua telinganya. Sesampainya di depan salah satu gedung, dua gadis yang dikenal oleh kalangan para siswa dengan sebutan 'Two Great Onee-sama' menghampiri mereka.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun, Minna-san." Salah dari kedua Gadis itu yang bernama Rias Gremory menyapa mereka dengan nada riang dan tidak lupa memamerkan senyum manisnya ke siapa lagi kalau bukan si pemuda pirang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ara-Ara~ ... Ohayou Gaara-kun, Minna-san." Tidak mau kalah dengan Bochou-nya. Gadis yang satu lagi yaitu Akeno Himejima menyapa mereka kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan Rias yaitu tersenyum khas miliknya sendiri.

"Ohayou/Hn." Balas mereka dengan nada normal kecuali dua orang yaitu Naruto yang membalas dengan raut wajah lesuh sedangkan yang satunya yaitu Gaara dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias yang baru sadar bahwa wajah pemuda pirang kekasihnya itu terlihat lesuh.

"Masih bertanya kenapa ... " Naruto membalas masih dengan wajah yang semakin lesuh karena mendengar pertanyaan retoris yang sudah pasti gadis itu tau jawabannya. " ... Kita baru saja menyelesaikan latihan selama tujuh hari. Dan kau langsung menyuruh kami masuk hari ini juga." Tambah Naruto.

Rias terkikik sejenak mendengar uneg-uneg dari pemuda pirang itu. "Gomennasai Naruto-kun ... tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Sona dan kepala sekolah bahwa kita hanya mengambil cuti selama seminggu. Jika aku melanggarnya, reputasiku sebagai ketua Klub penelitian ilmu gaib akan tercoreng Naruto-kun." Jelas Rias.

"Dan kalian merupakan anggota dari klubku ... jadi Hontoi ni Gomennasai." Tambah Rias kemudian tersenyum ke arah Keluarga Naruto yang terlihat mengangguk tanda mereka memakluminya kecuali sang 'King' dan 'Bishop' yang sudah pasti kalian tau orangnya.

"Ara~Ara ... Lihat itu." Akeno menunjuk tiga mahluk nista yang tengah asik memandangi para gadis yang berlalu-lalang di halaman sekolah. "Issei sekarang sudah terlihat bersemangat kembali, berbanding terbalik denganmu Naruto." Tambah Akeno.

"Hey ... jangan banding-bandingkan aku dengan Ero-Gaki itu. Dia itu mahluk abnormal yang diciptakan dengan otak yang dipenuhi dengan hal-hal nista." Jelas Naruto yang tampaknya tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan Issei khusus dalam hal kemesuman yang sebenarnya bukan itu yang Akeno bandingkan untuk Naruto dan Issei. Dan Naruto juga tidak lupa juga melirik sejenak ke pria berambut silver melawan gravitasi yang tengah asik membaca sebuah novel. "_Dan juga yang satu itu_." Batin Naruto yang ditujukan kepada pria yang ia lirik sejenak.

"Kau tahu Rias-chan ... sebenarnya kami membutuhkan istrihat yang cukup agar fisik dan mental kami siap saat _Rating Game, _tapi karena ini kau ... "

"Baiklah-baiklah ... aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Sona dan kepala sekolah." Potong Rias ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto yang sebenarnya ada benarnya juga. Jadi dengan agak terpaksa ia harus meliburkan keluarga Naruto. "Tapi untuk Kakashi-sensei mungkin tidak bisa." Tambah Gadis berambut merah crimson itu.

Dalam sekejap mata, Kakashi langsung menutup novel yang ia baca kemudian memandang Rias penuh tanda tanya. "Kenapa hanya aku?" Tanyanya.

"Itu karena satu dari tiga guru mata pelajaran Fisika sedang ada masalah dan tidak dapat hadir. Jadi cuman Kakashi-sensei dan guru satunya yang dapat melanjutkan pelajaran." Jelas Rias. Dan hasilnya membuat pria bernama Kakashi itu langsung tertunduk dengan aura suram muncul di kepalanya karena dengan ini, waktunya membaca novel-nya selama tiga hari penuh harus tertunda.

"Kenapa hanya aku." Ucap Kakashi yang kini gilirannya menampakkan raut wajah lesu berbeda dengan Naruto yang kini terlihat normal kembali dan tampaknya ia juga sedikit senang.

"Rasakan Kakashi-sensei ... nikmatilah tiga harimu di sekolah." Ujar Naruto penuh kemenangan.

"Naruto-kun ... jangan mengatai Kakashi-sensei seperti itu, apa kau juga mau sepertinya?" Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menggeleng mantab merespon ancaman Rias yang dirinya tidak mau hal yang dialami Kakashi juga akan terjadi padanya juga.

"Tolonglah Rias ... katakan saja kalau aku juga tengah ada masalah." Kata Kakashi.

"Kenapa tidak bilang langsung ke Seito-Kaicho atau Kepala Sekolah Kakashi-sensei." Ucap pemuda berambut model mangkok memberikan saran kepada Rival Abadi dari Sensei-nya sewaktu masih berada di Dunia Shinobi.

"Baiklah ... tapi anda juga harus ikut." Ucap Rias dan seketika Kakashi pun pulih dari keadaan sebelumnya walaupun ada kemungkinan permintaannya akan ditolak.

"Kuharap itu ditolak ... Ditolak ... Ditolak." Semuanya termasuk Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto yang terlihat seperti sedang melakukan ritual layaknya seorang yang mau mengirim Santet kepada seseorang. Dan alhasil beberapa dari mereka pun sweatdrop menyaksikannya.

Suara bel masuk pun terdengar di segala penjuru Kuoh Akademi untuk mengisyaratkan agar seluruh siswa masuk ke kelas mereka untuk memulai pelajaran.

...

* * *

_**Skip Time**_

Dua hari kemudian tibalah waktu dilaksanakannya _Rating Game _antara Uzumaki Naruto melawan Riser Phenex yang hasilnya akan menentukan masa depan sang _Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess _Rias Gremory. Saat ini pihak Naruto tengah berkumpul di Dan dilihat dari ekspresi wajah Keluarga Naruto terutama Kakashi yang ternyata izin untuk cuti diterima oleh Seito-Kaichou dan Kepala Sekolah dengan alasan menderita penyakit Mag. Mereka semua sama sekali tidak terlihat tegang, toh mereka pernah menghadapi pertempuran yang bayarannya yang lebih besar yaitu masa depan sebuah dunia walaupun mereka semua gagal mencapainya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Rias dan kelompoknya yang terlihat tegang walaupun bukan mereka yang akan bertanding.

Dan untuk menghandapi _Rating Game _ini. Naruto dan keluarganya mengenakan Kaos Hitam berlengan melewati siku mereka dan di bagian punggung terdapat gambar pusaran air. Untuk bawahan, mereka celana hitam panjang dan khusus untuk Karin dan Raynare yang merupakan perempuan, celana mereka sedikit pendek dari para pria dimana celana mereka hanya sebatas 10 cm dibawah lutut. Dan untuk alas kaki, mereka semua mengenakan sepatu boot hitam.

"Berjuanglah Naruto-senpai ... Minna-san!" Sang 'Knight' dari Rias memberikan semangat kepada mereka lalu tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Kiba benar ... Bejuanglah, walaupun kalau kalian menang Bochou tetap tidak akan masuk ke dalam Harem ku." Keluarga Naruto yang awalnya sudah bersemangat, sweatdrop sejenak mendengarkan keluhan dari satu-satunya 'Pawn' dari Rias. "Dan Raynare-chan ... jangan sampai kalah yaa." 'Pawn' Naruto yang merupakan mantan Da-Tenshi bernama Raynare mengangguk mantab sambil tersenyum menanggapi ucapan penyemangat dari kekasihnya itu.

Tak berselang lama sebuah lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory muncul di area yang cukup luas pada ruangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib tempat mereka sekarang. Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul Wanita berambut silver yang mengenakan pakaian Maid lengkap.

"Apakah anda sudah siap Naruto-sama, Minna-san?" Tanya Wanita itu yang dikenal bernama Grayfia, Istri sekaligus Queen dari Sirzechs sang Maou Lucifer.

Keluarga Naruto saling memandang satu sama lain dan mengangguk mantab. "Baiklah ... Kami siap!" Jawab Naruto mewakili keluarganya.

"Baiklah ... aku akan segera mengirim kalian ke-"

"Tunggu Grayfia-neesama!" Seketika Naruto dan keluarganya berbalik ketika mendengar Rias memotong perkataan dari Grayfia. Gadis berambut merah crimson itu kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi yang terdapat tiga guratan halus milik Naruto. "Itu sebagai penyematmu Naruto-kun." Dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya, Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Arigatou Rias-chan!" ucap Naruto singkat. Dan dibalas senyum manis dari kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah ... Sekarang aku akan mengirim kalian ke Dimensi berlangsung-nya _Rating Game _ini." Kata Grayfia mengatakan hal untuk kedua kalinya karena sebelumnya ucapannya dipotong oleh Rias. Dan setelah itu, Grayfia pun mulai melakukan proses pemindahan keluarga Naruto ke dimensi tempat dilaksanakannya _Rating Game_.

"Berjuanglah Minna-san!" Ucap beberapa anggota Rias menyemati keluarga Naruto sebelum mereka sepenuhnya berpindah dimensi.

...

_**At Student Council Room**_

Di dalam sebuah ruangan terlihat dua gadis cantik tengah duduk manis gaya khas bangsawan pada sebuah sofa panjang. Dan di depan mereka terdapat sebuah proyektor yang menampilkan Dimensi dimana _Rating Game _antara Naruto dan Riser akan berlangsung.

"Menurut anda ... siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang Kaicho?" Tanya salah dari mereka berwajah cantik dengan rambut panjang serta sebuah kacatamata yang bertengger manis pangkal hidungnya.

"Aku tidak Tsubaki ... itulah kenapa aku mau menonton _Rating Game _ini." Jawab Gadis yang dipanggil _Kaichou_ yang tidak kalah cantiknya dengan gadis yang dipanggil Tsubaki itu. Gadis itu kemudian memperbaiki kacamata yang ternyata ia kenakan. "Dan aku juga ingin melihat kekuatan Iblis dari keluarga Naruto terutama Bishop-nya itu yang Onee-sama pernah bilang ia mengalahkan Falbium-sama dalam permainan catur." Tambahnya dengan nada datar.

"Begitukah ... kalau begitu mari kita saksikan saja sendiri." Kata Tsubaki.

"Kau seperti pembawa acara saja Tsubaki."

"So-Sona ... " Gadis bernama Tsubaki itu agaknya sedikit malu dipanggil seperti oleh gadis yang diketahui bernama Sona.

...

**_At Underworld_**

Di sebuah ruangan pada salah satu bangunan besar yang berada di Underworld tempat para tinggal resmi bersetifikat para Iblis beserta pemimpin mereka yaitu Daiyondai Maou. Terlihat empat orang tengah duduk di sebuah meja berbentuk oval. Dan perhatian keempat orang itu tertuju pada sebuah layar proyektor yang menampilkan lokasi dari _Rating Game _dimulai.

"Sepertinya _Rating Game _kali ini akan menarik." Ujar salah dari mereka yaitu pria berambut merah criomson yang mengenakan baju Zirah lengkap. "Dan ini adalah kesempatan untuk melihat kekuatan dari orang-orang yang dikirim _Maou Satan-sama._" Tambahnya dan direspon anggukan oleh dua orang lain yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku hanya tertarik pada pemuda berambut nanas itu. Aku penasaran strategi apa yang akan ia gunakan." Orang yang tadinya cuman ia seorang yang tidak mengangguk, berujar malas mengenai alasannya menonton_. _Karena menurutnya lebih baik bersantai daripada menonoton pertandangan macam ini.

"Berjuanglah Naru-tan!" Satu-satunya orang bergender perempuan di ruangan itu berkata dengan nada _Childiss_ khas miliknya.

"Sekeras apapun suaramu, mereka tidak akan dengar Serafall." Orang terakhir yang belum berbicara, langsung mengomentari perkataan dari perempuan bernama Serafall itu.

"Mouu ... setidaknya aku bisa memberikan dukungan pada mereka." Balas Serafall dengan masih dengan gaya bicara ala _Childiss_

"Sudah-sudah ... sepertinya akan segera dimulai tuh." Ujar Pria berambut merah crimson bernama Sirzechs.

...

_**Rating Game Dimension**_

Di ruangan yang sama persis dengan tempat sebelumnya yaitu ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dan menampilkan tujuh orang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam layaknya sekelompok Geng Mafia yang hendak menyerang kelompok Mafia lain muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu. Setelah itu beberapa dari mereka mengedarkan pandangan dan terlihat bingung dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Aree ... katanya dipindahkan tapi kita masih di tempat yang sama?" Tanya 'King' mereka Uzumaki Naruto yang terlihat bingung dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"_**[Rating Game antara Uzumaki Naruto-sama melawan Riser Phenex-sama akan segera dimulai]**_" Sebuah suara langsung terdengar di segala penjuru lokasi dilangsungkannya pertandingan itu. Pemilik dari suara barusan itu adalah Grayfia yang merupakan pengamat dari _Rating Game _kali ini.

"_**[Lokasi pertarungannya adalah Kuoh Akademi. Itu karena lokasi ini menurut analisis kami kedua belah pihak sudah mengetahui seluk beluk lokasi ini]**_"

"Sepertinya kali ini akan sulit ... karena ini pertama kalinya kita bertarung di area seperti ini." Naruto berkomentar tenang menanggapi ucapan Grayfia yang entah dari mana asalnya. "Jadi Shikamaru ... kami bergantung pada Strategimu kali ini." Tambah Naruto direspon anggukan kecil dengan wajah malas oleh Shikamaru.

"_**[Pertanding dimulai!**__**]**_" Ujar Grayfia memulai.

Setelah mendapatkan isyarat untuk memulai. Keluarga Naruto tidak langsung melakukan pergerakan melainkan mereka terlihat tengah berdiskusi mengenai strategi apa yang akan mereka gunakan. Selang beberapa menit secara serentak mereka semua mengangguk paham. Naruto kemudian maju selangkah ke depan kemudian balik badan dan memandang keluarganya dengan senyum tipis.

"Rock 'n' Roll!"

Naruto berujar mengucapkan semboyan yang para penggemar musik aliran Rock seantero bumi pasti mengetahuinya. Arti dari ucapannya itu adalah 'mari beraksi' dan dengan anggukan mantab seluruh keluarganya pun ikut mengatakan hal yang sama. Naruto mendapatkan kata itu ketika dirinya tengah menonton konser di TV apartemen mereka.

"Rock 'n' Roll!"

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

**Oke ... Sekian dulu Chapter 10 Fic GaJe milik saya ini  
**

**Balasan Review para Guest **

raya djatnika : Entar saya pikirin tujuh keliling dulu :v

MATAkami : Hmnn ... Tsunade ? ... bagaimana caranya Naruto menemukan dan mereinkarnasi Wanita ber'aset' jumbo itu?

12senpai12 : Lihat saja nanti hehehe ...

Untuk kesekian kalinya Author berterima kasih kepada kalian karena telah **Mereview, Favorite, Follow** ataupun sekedar membaca Fic super berantakan dan Gaje ini.

Akhir kata dari saya tinggalkanlah jejak berupa Review ... Baik tanggapan atau berupa sebuah saran dan akan saya balas melalui PM. Karena Review anda merupakan bahan bakar/penyemangat untuk saya agar melanjutkan Fic ini.

.

_._

_._

_._

**.**

**Ryusuke RootWood Out!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto, High School DxD ataupun unsur dari Anime/Manga lain yang muncul dalam Fic ini.

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Family, Friendship, Romance, Etc.

Rate : M [untuk kata-kata kasar dan lain sebagainya]

Pair : Naruto X Rias dan beberapa Pair lainnya.

Warning : Typo[s], Miss-Typo[s], Bahasa Gado-Gado, Sangat Mainstream, OOC, Godlike!Naru, StrongTeam!Naru, Etc.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Second Chance in Another Dimension  
**_

_**Arc II - Chapter 11 : Rating Game  
**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"[_Rating Game antara Uzumaki Naruto-sama melawan Riser Phenex-sama akan segera dimulai_]" Sebuah suara langsung terdengar di segala penjuru lokasi dilangsungkannya pertandingan itu. Pemilik dari suara barusan itu adalah Grayfia yang merupakan pengamat dari Rating Game kali ini.

"[_Lokasi pertarungannya adalah Kuoh Akademi. Itu karena lokasi ini menurut analisis kami, kedua belah pihak sudah mengetahui seluk beluk lokasi ini_]"

"[_Markas dari Uzumaki Naruto-sama adalah Bangunan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib ... Dan untuk Riser Phenex-sama adalah Ruangan Kepala Sekolah Kuoh Akademi_]"

"Sepertinya kali ini akan sulit... karena ini pertama kalinya kita bertarung di area seperti ini." Naruto berkomentar tenang menanggapi ucapan Grayfia yang entah dari mana asalnya. "Jadi Shikamaru... kami bergantung pada Strategimu kali ini." Tambah Naruto direspon anggukan kecil dengan wajah malas oleh Shikamaru.

"[_Rating Game Dimulai!_]" Grayfia mengakhiri penjelasan tentang Rating Game kali ini dengan memberi tanda kepada kedua belah pihak untuk segera melakukan tawuran tawuran yang memperebutkan Gadis Crimson pewaris Klan Gremory.

Setelah mendapatkan isyarat untuk memulai. Keluarga Naruto tidak langsung melakukan pergerakan melainkan mereka terlihat tengah berdiskusi mengenai strategi apa yang akan mereka gunakan. Selang beberapa menit secara serentak mereka semua mengangguk paham. Naruto kemudian maju selangkah ke depan kemudian balik badan dan memandang keluarganya dengan senyum tipis.

"Rock 'n' Roll!"

Naruto berujar mengucapkan semboyan yang para penggemar musik aliran Rock seantero bumi pasti mengetahuinya. Arti dari ucapannya itu adalah 'mari beraksi' dan dengan anggukan mantab seluruh keluarganya pun ikut mengatakan hal yang sama. Naruto mendapatkan kata itu ketika dirinya tengah menonton konser di TV apartemen mereka.

"Rock 'n' Roll!"

.

.

"Baiklah Shika... Bagaimana rencanamu?" Naruto langsung melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada sang pengatur strategi keluarga mereka.

Shikamaru menatap bosan dan sedikit jengkel King Keluarga Uzumaki karena seenak jidatnya langsung menanyakan strategi. Shikamaru bukannya tidak suka, namun ia berpikir untuk apa terburu-buru menyelesaikan pertarungan ini, apalagi tidak ada batas waktu dalam Rating Game ini jika mereka bisa memenangkannya walaupun memakan waktu cukup lama. Tapi karena yang bertanya adalah Naruto yang merupakan King-nya, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka... Shikamaru harus menjawab dan menuruti apa yang diminta si durian montok, Naruto.

"Mendokusei~ne..." Dua kata yang pertama keluar dari mulut Shikamaru adalah Trademark Universal Nara. Ia kemudian menatap keluar melalu jendela yang letaknya berada di samping kiri mereka. "... Rencanaku sebenarnya ada dua dan itu semua tergantung situasi yang kita alami nanti." Mata Shikamaru menyipit sejenak.

"Katakan saja secepatnya Rusa... dan ingat jelaskan secara jelas agar dua orang disini akan mengerti." Gadis berambut merah di keluarga mereka tiba-tiba membentak pemuda Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membuang nafas berat dan berpikir kenapa Naruto memilih perempuan galak macam Karin bukannya Ino atau Hinata. Tak sampai satu menit Shikamaru berhenti memikirkan itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto dan Lee yang berdiri berdampingan.

"Baiklah... Yang pertama kita lakukan adalah dasar dari sebuah pertarungan yaitu mengeliminasi sebanyak mungkin musuh dan menghindari keluarga kita ada yang kalah... Untuk itu, aku akan membagi kita menjadi tiga regu." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Itu artinya akan ada regu yang jumlahnya tiga orang?" Tanya Raynare pada Shikamaru dan dibalas anggukan kecil.

"Regu pertama adalah aku, Karin dan Gaara... Tugas kami adalah menjaga markas ini dan mengatur strategi yang sudah aku rencanakan sedemikian rupa."

"Hn." Pemuda berambut merah bata bergumam datar ambigu.

"Okey!" Respon Karin.

"Dan kalian berempat bertugas mengeliminasi semua lawan kita di luar sana dan tunggu sampai aku memberitahukan cara cepat untuk mengeleminasi banyak dari mereka dalam satu serangan... Naruto bersama Raynare dan Lee dengan Kakashi-sensei... Dan usahakan jangan ada yang kalah sebelum setengah lawan kita tereleminasi!" Perintah Shikamaru pada keempatnya. Pemuda berambut model nanas itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda putih kecil bercahaya dari saku celana yang ia kenakan.

"Dan pakai ini untuk berkomunikasi apabila sewaktu-waktu ada hal yang tidak terduga terjadi dan stretagi yang kurencakan akan segera dilakukan."

Satu persatu dari mereka mengambil masing-masing alat komunikasi tersebut. Dan setelah selesai Lee langsung bersorak dengan semangat 45 miliknya sambil mengankat kedua tangannya ke atas.

"YOSSHH ... AKU TIDAK SABAR LAGIIIII!"

"Ikuzo, Minna!"

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan yang cukup gelap berkumpul 15 gadis atau mungkin sudah menjadi wanita yang mengenakan berbagai macam bentuk, merek, warna dan model pakaian. Dan diatara mereka, satu-satunya pria di kumpulan perempuan tersebut tengah duduk pada sebuah kursi dengan gaya bangsawan kelas tinggi.

"Kalian semua... cepat tunjukan kepada mereka bahwa menantangku adalah sebuah kesalahan besar." Perintah pria yang duduk pada kursi itu dengan nada kelewat arogan yang membuat orang-orang ingin memukul wajah keriput Pure-Blooded Devil satu ini, terutama Naruto.

"Hai Riser-sama!" Respon para gadis secara serentak di dalam ruangan hingga menyebabkan suara mereka bergema beberapa kali.

"Dan jangan beri ampun para Iblis rendahan tersebut." Tambah pria itu masih dengan nada arogannya dan seringai tipis pun disungging oleh Pure Blood-Devil itu.

Dan dalam sekejap, seluruh gadis di dalam ruangan tersebut kecuali satu orang langsung beranjak dari rungan untuk menuju ke medan pertempuran.

.

.

.

.

.

15 Menit lewat 30 detik kemudian

Di lokasi Kakashi dan Lee. Keduanya terlihat berjalan santai di selasar menuju ke arah lapangan tengah.

'[Bagaimana status kalian_?_]' Tiba-tiba suara malas Shikamaru terdengar di telinga kanan Kakashi dan Lee dimana di situlah tempat kedua orang ini menaruh alat komunikasi mereka.

"Belum ada gerakan sama sekali... sebaiknya perintahkan Karin untuk mendeteksi keberadaan mereka... Sensornya mungkin mencakup seluruh area ini." Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru melalui alat komunikasi tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya sedikit pun, mengingat lokasi mereka yang berada di selasar yang sangat strategis untuk melakukan serangan dadakan.

'[Tidak disuruh pun akan kulakukan]' Sahut Karin sedikit kesal melalui alat komunikasi mereka. Dan secara serentak Keluarga Naruto mendesah mendengar bentakan dari gadis tempramental itu.

'[Mereka mulai bergerak dan tampaknya dalam beberapa Tim... sebaiknya kalian berempat incar yang dekat dengan posisi kalian]'

'[Aku dan Raynare berada halaman barat]' Naruto memberitahukan lokasinya dan Raynare melalui alat komunikasi.

"Aku dan Lee berada sudah tiba di area lapangan di bagian tengah Akademi."

'[Kakashi, Lee... Dari arah kanan kalia-]"

Sebelum Karin menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah suara ayuan pedang yang meleset terdengar. Kakashi yang merupakan target dari ayunan itu berhasil menghindari dengan cara bersalto agak tinggi ke arah belakang.

Setelah mendarat Kakashi memandang pelaku ayunan tadi. "Yare~Yare... Ternyata sudah dimulai." Komen Kakashi santai, namun sikap tubuhnya mengatakan hal sebaliknya dimana ia sudah dalam mode bertarungannya.

Tidak jauh dari Kakashi, seorang wanita muda tinggi berambut Dark-Blue model lima Ponytail tipis yang mengelilingi kepalanya. Ia mengenakan pakaian putih aksen garis hitam dan celana pendek merah dan sebagai pelengkap ia mengenakan sepatu bot selutut ia gunakan. Sambil menatap tajam Kakashi, ia menancapkan pedang besarnya di samping kanan.

Dan tak berselang lama, dua gadis lain kembali muncul yang merupakan gadis kucing kembar. Keduanya sama-sama mengenakan sarung tangan yang senada tanda bahwa mereka adalah kembar identik.

"Tampaknya dia berhasil menghindari serangan dadakanmu, Siris." Komen salah satu dari Gadis kembar itu.

"Urusai,... Lakukan saja tugas dari Riser-sama."

Melihat kedatangan kedua lawan mereka. Lee langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung miliknya. '[Naruto... aku akan melakukan promosi!]' Titah Lee pada Naruto melalui alat komunikasi miliknya.

'[Terserah]' Naruto membalas singkat dan padat melalui alat komunikasi mereka. Keluarga Naruto dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda pirang ini tengah bertarung mengingat jawaban singkat yang ia berikan kepada Lee.

'[Lee ... Jangan terlalu sering menggunakan [Sacred Gear] milikmu... Mungkin akan ada rencana yang memanfaatkan kecepatanmu]' Tiba-tiba suara lain menghubungi pemuda berambut model mangkok itu.

"Aku mengerti... " Lee mengankat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. "Promotion... [Knight]!" Seru Lee penuh semangat 45 layaknya seorang Power Ranger yang tengah berubah. Ketiga lawannya pun dibuat sweatdrop sejenak menyaksikannya.

"Melakukan promotion tidak segitunya juga kali." Ucap Siris, [Knight] dari Riser dengan nada sweatdrop.

"Abaikan saja dia... orangnya memang seperti itu." Kakashi berucap pelan sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Pria bersurai silver kemudian mengalihkan pandangan menuju tiga lawan di depannya. Kedua pupil mata Kakashi nampak fokus kepada ketiga lawannya terutama si kembar yang mengenakan sarung tinju. Dia asumsikan jika kedua gadis itu tipe petarung spesialis Hand-to-Hand yang berarti lawan yang cocok untuk adalah Lee.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu! Ayo maju!" Lee kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya, tangan kanan Lee bergerak maju mundur seolah menantang lawannya untuk menyerang sekarang juga.

"Dasar Iblis rendahan... Li, Ni!" Gadis berpedang besar langsung berlari menuju ke Kakashi. Dan kedua gadis yang disebut namanya mengangguk paham dan ikut berlari dan target keduanya adalah Lee.

Melihat kedatangan lawan, Kakashi memundurkan sedikit kaki kananannya dan dalam satu kedipan mata ia langsung berlari menyambut [Knight] Riser. Merasa unggul karena membawa sebuah pedang, Siris pun memulai serangannya ketika Kakashi sudah berada di depannya. Dengan mengandalkan Skill berpedang serta kecepatannya sebagai seorang [Knight], Ia pun menyerang Kakashi secara berurutan dengan berbagai macam ayunan.

Dengan gerakan yang cukup lihai, Kakashi menghindari semua ayunan pedang Siris dan sesekali melancarkan pukulan dan tendangan yang juga dapat dihindari Siris dengan susah payah karena serangan Kakashi yang lebih cepat dari [Knight] Riser ini.

Setelah melakukan banyak serangan yang sia-sia, Siris merasa jengkel dan melompat mundur untuk menjauh dari Kakashi. "Kau lumayan untuk ukuran iblis rendahan." [Knight] Riser menancapkan pedang besarnya di samping kiri lalu memandang sinis lawannya.

Kakashi merilekskan tubuh. "Haaa... Dari tadi kau terus mengatakan 'iblis rendahan' pada kami, tapi kau tidak sadar bahwa kaulah yang iblis rendahan, nona."

"Apa maksudmu, Haa?" Siris memandang tajam Kakashi yang malah mengatai dirinya 'lah iblis rendahan.

"Kau diperintah dengan seenaknya oleh si pirang kriputan demi kepentingannya dan bukan tidak mungkin kau sudah ditiduri olehnya secara paksa atau mungkin suka rela hanya karena dia King-mu... Jadi apa itu bukan iblis rendahan namanya?!" Jelas Kakashi santai namun bagi Siris itu benar-benar sebuah penghinaan level akhir.

"Kau sendiri tidak jauh beda... Kalian juga diperintahkan oleh si pirang King kalian bertarung hanya untuk mempertahankan Gremory-sama."

"Asal kau tau nona, Naruto tidak pernah memerintah kami... Kami melakukan ini karena dia adalah keluarga kami yang ingin mempertahankan orang yang ia cintai." Jelas Kakashi serius lalu menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir di samping kirinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang berukuran lebih besar dari Zweihänder Siris dari dalam lingkaran sihir di samping kirinya.

"Lain kali... Sering-seringlah duduk didepan cermin agar tau seberapa rendah sebernarnya kau... Atau mungkin dirumahmu tidak ada cermin?... Setelah Rating Game ini akan kubelikan kau cermin."

'Sejak kapan Kakashi-sensei seperi itu?' Secara seretak keluarga Naruto membatin sweatdrop mendengar ucapan terakhir Kakashi yang bukan seperti biasanya. Naruto yang tengah bertarung pun hampir terkena serangan lawannya kalau ia tidak segera pulih dan menghindar.

"KISAMA!... AKAN KUPOTONG KAU MENJADI DUA BAGIAN!" Siris berteriak marah sambil mencabut pedangnya dan berlari ke Kakashi dengan niat membunuh yang sudah mencapai tahap akhir.

"Datanglah!" Kakashi memasang wajah serius sambil memegang erat salah satu dari tujuh pedang yang sangat terkenal di Elemental Nation, Kubikiribocho.

Adu pedang pun kembali terjadi antara keduanya. Kakashi yang lebih unggul dalam pengalaman dan ukuran pedang berhasil menyudutkan Siris. Namun [Knight] tidak semudah itu ingin dikalahkan, beberapa serangan pedang ia lancarkan dengan dua tangan berbeda dengan Kakashi yang hanya menggunakan satu tangan.

Siris mengayunkan pedang Zweihänder dengan dua tangan secara horizontal. Kakashi menghindari ayunan itu dengan bersalto kebelakang. Siris mendecih kesal. Namun, tak berselang lama mata Siris membulat sempurna melihat Kakashi langsung melompat ke atasnya tepat setelah kedua kaki menyentuh permukaan lapangan.

"Kau lengah nona!" Kakashi mengayunkan Kubikiribocho secara vertikal tepat ke arah Siris yang berada di bawahnya.

_Trank!_

_Jrash!_

Siris berhasil menahan tebasan vertikal Kubikiricoho. akan tetapi, usaha yang dilakukannya sia-sia karena ayunan Kakashi yang lumayan kuat dan ditambah efek gravitasi sedikit mempengaruhi Kakashi yang berada di atas. Alhasil Siris pun terkena tebasan dan langsung menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya.

"[_Siris... Knight dari Riser-sama telah dikalahkan dan tidak dapat melanjutkan pertarungan_]" Suara Grayfia tiba-tiba menggema di area Rating Game untuk mengumumkan bahwa salah satu [Knight] Riser telah tumbang.

Para [Peerage] Riser menggeram kesal salah satu mereka ternyata sudah dikalahkan. Beberapa dari mereka yang tengah bertarung di tempat lain langsung menyerang lawan tanpa pikir panjang.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Kakashi. Terlihat Lee yang sudah melakukan Promosi ke bidak [Knight] tampaknya mendominasi kedua gadis kucing kembar lawannya. Walaupun tubuh kedua [Pawn] Riser lebih kecil dibading Lee, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak merasa takut malah sering melakukan gerakan kombinasi dan dengan mudahnya Lee menghindari dan menahan serangan itu.

Lee melihat sebuah kesempatan kecil ketika Ni dan Li berada di belakangnya. Dengan gerakan cukup cepat Lee berputar ke belakang dan melakukan tendangan rendah.

"**[****_Leaf Whirlwind_]**"

Secara bersamaan Ni dan Li kehilangan keseimbangan terkena tendangan rendah Lee di kedua kaki mereka. Ketika kedua lawannya melayang tepat di udara, Lee menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan dan mengirim telapak kakinya ke masing-masing perut Ni dan Li.

_Duagh! Duagh!  
_

"Arrrrggghhhh~..."

Kedua [Pawn] Riser pun terpental cukup jauh dan menghantam pagar pembatas hingga hancur dan meninggalkan kepulan debu pekat. Di dalam kepulan debu itu, keduanya secara bersamaan pingsan dan hancur menjadi serpihan cahaya.

"[_Ni dan Li... Pawn dari Riser-sama telah dikalahkan_]" Suara Grayfia kembali bergema untuk kedua kalinya dan mengimformasi bahwa dua [Peerage] Riser kembali tumbang secara bersamaan.

Tepat setelah itu, Shikamaru langsung menjelaskan rencana sederhananya untuk mengeleminasi lawan dalam satu serangan kepada Kakashi dan Lee.

"Bersiaplah Lee... Kita tinggal menunggu tanda dari Shikamaru dan Naruto." Ucap Kakashi sambil menatap jauh Gym tempat Naruto dan Raynare bertarung.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam GYM, Naruto dan Raynare tampaknya tengah bertarung melawan empat [Peerage] Riser.

Raynare yang berada di bagian barat gedung itu tampaknya kewalahan melawan dua [Pawn] Riser yang merupakan satu dari dua gadis kembar di [Peerage] Riser. Mereka adalah dua gadis yang sangat muda bersurai Turqouise dan mengenakan pakaian mirip seragam Gym Kuoh Akademi.

Yang membuat Raynare kewalahan adalah kedua gadis kembar itu menggunakan senjata yang mereka bawa yaitu sebuah gergaji biru dan sifat kedua [Pawn] Riser yang sangat berbahaya yaitu menyerang secara membabi buta dengan gergaji mereka tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Jangan lari dari kami!" Salah satu dari si kembar berteriak ke Raynare sambil mengangkat gergaji yang ia bawa.

"Siapa juga yang lari!" Raynare melompat ke udara dan menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir di depan tubuhnya.

"Lingkaran sihir?!" Ile dan Nel berhenti secara tiba-tiba karena terkejut melihat Raynare menciptakan lingkaran sihir.

"Ada apa Haa?... kenapa kalian tiba-tiba terkejut." Seringai sadis Raynare seketika keluar dan membuat kembar identik itu berdidik ngeri melihatnya.

"**[_Spear Birth_]**"

Puluhan tombak bercahaya kemerahan langsung keluar dari lingkarang sihir Raynare dan menghujani Ile dan Nel. Dengan gerakan yang lumayan cepat, kedua gadis kembar itu berlarian ke-sana-sini-sono menghindari hujaman tombak bercahaya milik Raynare. Lawan Naruto seketika menghentikan serangan mereka dengan mata membulat syok. Itu karena tombak cahaya itu sangat identik dengan Da-Tenshi.

"H-Holy Spear?!" Gumam kedua lawan Naruto.

"Ada apa?... Bukannya kalian sudah tau kalau Raynare itu Da-Tenshi yang ku-Reinkarnasi menjadi iblis."

Hujan tombak Raynare telah mereda namun tidak ada yang berhasil mengenai lawannya. Akan tetapi, kedua gadis kembar itu kini bergetar tidak karuan merasakan sensasi tidak mengenakkan dari puluhan tombak Raynare yang menancap di depan mereka.

"Sekarang giliranku cebol!" Raynare mengeluarkan dua sayap hitam di punggungnya dan langsung melesat ke arah Ile dan Nel. Ketika jaraknya sudah mencapai beberapa meter, ia mengeluarkan dua tombak lalu menyerang Ile dan Nel secara beruntung menggunakan tombak dari [Sacred Gear] miliknya yang sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa oleh Azazel sehingga dapat menciptakan tiga macam tombak dan salah satunya adalah tombak bercahaya kemerahan khas [Holy Spear] Da-Tenshi.

Si kembar tidak tinggal diam walaupun merasakan sensasi tidak enak dari tombak Raynare. Dengan gergaji yang sudah memancarkan api, mereka menahan serangan-serangan ayunan dan tusukan tombak Raynare.

Sementara Naruto kembali sibuk melawan [Rook] dan [Knight] Riser. Xuelan terus menyerang Naruto dengan gerakan Kung-fu disertai pancaran api dari tangan dan kaki. Dengan lihai, Naruto menghindari semuanya dan sesekali melakukan counter.

"Cih! Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu?... King macam apa kau?" Ejek Xuelan sambil melancarkan beberapa pukulan disertai api di kedua tangannya. Namun lagi-lagi Naruto dapat menghindari semuanya.

Setelah melakukan beberapa pukulan Kung-fu, Xuelan tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan sebuah tendangan lurus ke perut Naruto. Dan secara bersamaan [Knight] Riser tiba-tiba berada di belakang Naruto dengan sebuah pedang.

"Mati kau!" Seru keduanya. Namun secara bersamaan, keduanya langsung tersentak ketika melihat Naruto malah menyeringai tepat sebelum dua serangan itu mencapai tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang ini.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning yang menyebabkan Xuelan dan [Knight] Riser membulatkan mata dan menghentikan serangan.

"Kemana dia?" [Knight] Riser mengedarkan pandangan ke segalah arah.

"Aku juga tidak tau... cepat cari dia, Karlamine!"

"Yo!"

Kedua tiba-tiba terkejut ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Secara bersamaan Xuelan dan Karlamine menoleh ke barat dan...

_Duagh!_

_Duagh!_

... Sebuah tendangan secara berurutan mengenai wajah mereka. Keduaanya langsung terpental ke arah dinding hingga menyebabkan dinding tersebut retak. Pelaku dari terpentalnya Xuelan dan Karlamine yang tidak lain adalah Naruto terlihat merilekskan tubuh sambil memandang kedua gadis yang masih melekat di dinding dengan ekspresi wajah meringis kesakitan.

Naruto hendak menyelesaikan kedua lawan di depannya, akan tetapi pendengarannya tiba-tiba terganggu oleh sebuah suara dari atas gedung yang terdengar seperti suara ribuan burung yang bercicit.

'[Naruto... cepat keluar dari sana!... Kakashi-sensei sudah melakuk-]'

"Ano-yarou... Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari tadi!" Gerutu Naruto sambil mengumpat Kakashi. Dalam sekejap Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning. Dan muncul di samping Raynare yang terkejut setengah mati begitupula dengan Ile dan Nel karena mereka tengah bertarung.

"Kyaaaaa~~"

Raynare tiba-tiba berteriak karena baru beberapa detik muncul, tangan Naruto langsung melingkar di pinggulnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik keduanya langsung menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning.

.

.

.

Sekitar 1 menit sebelum Naruto dan Raynare menghiang. Di atas gedung tempat Naruto dan Raynare. Kakashi dan Lee tengah melayang menggunakan sayap iblis mereka. Namun Kakashi sedikit berbeda, karena di sekitar tubuhnya petir-petir berwarna kebiruan bergerak dengan liarnya hingga menciptakan suara seperti ribuan cicitan burung.

"Lee, sekarang!"

Lee mengangguk paham dan dengan semangat 45-nya, ia langsung terbang menuju ke atas. Setelah mencapai ketinggian yang cukup, Lee tiba-tiba menukik dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Kakashi yang sudah dalam posisi terbalik dan petir di sekitar tubuh Kakashi mulai berpusat pada tangan kanan.

"Ikuzo, Kakashi-sensei!"

Tepat sebelum Lee berada di atas Kakashi, ia melakukan manuver salto menyamping dengan kaki kanan diluruskan.

"**[_Dynamic Lightning Edge_]**"

Teriak keduanya secara bersamaan menyebutkan nama tehnik gabungan dari mereka dan disaat yang sama, kaki kanan Lee dihantamkan pada kedua telapak kaki Kakashi.

_Wush!_

Dengan kecepatan sangat ekstrim. Kakashi melesat menuju ke bangunan di bawah dengan petir yang intensitasnya semakin banyak di tangan kanan.

_Criiing!_

_Boom!_

Tepat setelah Kakashi menghantam bangun tersebut, sebuah kubah biru berukuran sangat besar pun tercipta dan setelah itu ledakan berskala 5x lebih besar dari [Rasenshuriken] Naruto tercipta disertai petir-petir yang menggila hingga menciptakan suara yang mampu membuat gendang telinga lapis ke-7 seseorang pecah.

'[_Dua Pawn, satu Rook dan Knight dari Riser-sama telah kalah dan tidak dapat melanjutkan Rating Game_]' Suara Grayfia kembali menggema di arena Rating Game.

Riser yang masih berada di ruang kepala sekolah menggertakan gigi kesal mendengar beberapa [Peerage] miliknya kembali dikalahkan dalam satu serangan. Dia segera memerintahkan satu-satunya gadis yang tersisah di ruangan itu untuk mulai masuk ke medan pertarungan.

.

.

.

.

.

"RAYNARE-CHAN!" Di ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Issei tiba-tiba berteriak melihat ledakan besar dari monitor yang menampilkan Rating Game. "Onore Kakashi-sensei,... Kenapa malah menyerang gedung yang ada Naruto-senpai dan Raynare-chan didalamnya."

"Issei,... Diamlah!" Bentak Rias yang tengah duduk di kursinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor.

"Ano... Buchou lihat itu! ledakan itu sangat besar... Mustahil Naruto-senpai dan Raynare-chan selamat." Issei menunjuk monitor sedangkan pandangannya mengarah ke Rias dengan wajah khawatir dan juga sedikit bingung karena Rias sama sekali tidak menampilkan ekspresi wajah apapun kecuali serius.

"Ara-Ara~~... Apa kau mendengar Grayfia-sama mengumumkan bahwa Naruto-san dan Raynare sudah kalah, Issei-kun?" Akeno yang duduk di sofa bersama Koneko dan Asia menoleh ke Issei sambil melempar pertanyaan.

"Are... Benar juga!" Issei akhirnya mengerti apa maksud Akeno langsung mengalihkan pandanga ke Monitor yang masih menampilkan ledakan Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun pasti sudah menggunakan Sihir Teleport-nya untuk berpindah bersama Raynare sebelum Kakashi-sensei melancarkan serangan Petir berskala besar itu." Jelas Rias tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari monitor. Ia kemudian mengusap dagu. "Tapi yang tidak kumengerti adalah... Kenapa Shikamaru-san menggunakan strategi nekat seperti ini?... Bagaimana kalau Naruto terlambat berpindah dan juga Kakashi-sensei yang melakukan serangan besar."

.

.

Di waktu yang sama pada ruang Osis. Dua gadis yang sama-sama mengenakan kacamata terlihat serius memperhatikan layar monitor dimana asap bekas ledakan petir Kakashi mulai menghilang.

"Apa Kakashi-sensei tidak apa-apa terkena ledakan dari sihirnya sendiri?" Gadis pertama yang masih mengenakan seragam Kuoh bersurai hitam panjang tiba-tiba membuka suara.

"Menurutku tidak... Tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal itu tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu." Gadis kedua yang tengah duduk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut sambil memperbaiki posisi kacaramata yang dikenakannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto-san dan Raynare yang berada di ruangan itu?"

"Diamlah Tsubaki!... Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya... Kau sedikit aneh malam ini."

"S-Sona..."

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Arena Rating Game.

Bekas ledakan dari Kakashi akhirnya mereda. Lee segera menukik tajam ke bawah menuju bagian depan bekas gedung yang hancur tak bersisa itu dimana Kakashi terlihat berdiri sambil membaca novel kramat miliknya. Tepat setelah Lee mendarat, Naruto dan Raynare pun muncul diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning.

"Onore Kakashi-sensei,... Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu jika sudah menyerang... Kalau aku tidak cepat berpindah dengan [Hiraishin] kita akan kalah." Naruto langsung menyumpah serapah Kakashi dengan wajah kesal dan kepala sedikit membesar.

"Benarkah?" Kakashi menurunkan novel dan menampakkan wajah tidak bersalahnya sambil melayangkan pertanyaan polos. "Dan sampai kapan kau mau memeluk Raynare, Naruto?... Apa kau tidak puas dengan Rias makanya kau menikung Issei?"

Wajah kesal Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana dan langsung menoleh ke Raynare yang berada di samping kanan dan mendapati wajah Raynare sedikit memerah. Entah itu karena blushing karena tangan Naruto melingkar di pinggulnya atau efek dari [Hiraishin] yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

.

Di Ruang Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Issei pun menyumpah serapah melihat Naruto melingkarkan lengan kanan di pinggul Raynare kekasihnya. Puluhan penghuni kebun binatang pun di summon oleh Issei yang ditujukan untuk Naruto. Sedangkan Rias sedikit cemburu walaupun ia tau Naruto melakukan itu untuk menyelematkan Raynare dari ledakan Kakashi.

.

Kembali ke Naruto dan yang lain. Naruto yang menyadari perbuatannya langsung menarik tangan dan meminta maaf kepada Raynare sampai-sampai bersujud di depan gadis mantan Da-Tenshi itu. Hingga membuat semua orang yang menyaksikan Rating Game lewat monitor sweatdrop melihat Naruto.

"Go-Gomennasai Raynare... A-Aku sama sekali tidak berniat melakukannya."

"T-Tidak apa, Naruto..." Balas Raynare canggung karena tidak tega melihat Naruto yang merupakan [King]-nya meminta maaf sambil bersujud-sujud di depannya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau masih mau Naruto melakukan itu 'kan Raynare... Wajahmu tadi benar-benar merah 'loh." Kakashi tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan. Dan secara bersamaan, Naruto dan Raynare langsung mendelik Kakashi.

"Apa katamu Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya keduanya secara bersamaan.

Kakashi tersenyum misterius di balik masker. "Nah... Bicara saja kalian bersamaan... Sepertinya Issei bakalan mati karena depresi pacarnya ditikung."

Naruto menoleh ke Raynare. "Kora-Raynare,... Kenapa kau mengikuti ucapanku?" Tanyanya agak kesal.

Raynare yang terima ucapan Naruto seketika menoleh dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah King-nya. "Kau yang mengikuti ucapanku, Baka!" Balas Raynare tidak kalah kesalnya dengan Naruto.

"Kau yang ikut-ikutan!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau, Baka!"

"Maa~Maa... Hentikan, aku cuma bercanda." Kakashi kembali angkat bicara untuk memecaha perdebatan Naruto dan Raynare. "Lebih baik kita segera menyelesaikan Rating Game ini... Aku tidak sabar melihat aksi selanjutnya dari Rena-chan." Senyum mesum tiba-tiba tercetak di balik masker Kakashi dan tidak lupa semburat merah tipis hinggap di bawah mata Kakashi tanda bahwa pikiran mesumnya kembali muncul membayangkan isi dari novel kramat miliknya.

"Tck... Kakashi-sensei benar." Naruto merespon ucapan Kakashi dengan nada sedikit kesal karena dipermain oleh Sensei bermasker itu. Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto menonjok wajah mesum Kakashi yang saat ini terpampang jelas di depannya.

"Yosh... Ayo kita serang mereka bersama Kakashi-sensei, dengan begitu aku akan menggantikan posisi Gai-sensei sebagai rival anda." Lee mengepal kuat-kuat tinjunya di udara dengan pupil mata yang berubah menjadi kobaran api.

'Oiii~Oiii... Gai saja sudah membuatku risih, apalagi kau... Apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada Lee, Gai?' Batin Kakashi lesuh dengan keringat seukuran biji jagung turun di kepala belakangnya.

"Mati kalian semua!" Sebuah suara dari arah atas tiba-tiba mengintrupsi Naruto dan yang lain.

Secara bersamaan Naruto dan Kakashi menoleh ke atas dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut ungu bergelombang terbang menggunakan sayap Iblis dan memegang sebuah tongkat yang mengarah ke mereka. Dan tak berselang lama, sebuah lingkaran sihir langsung melesat dari ujung tongkat itu menuju ke mereka.

"Minna,... Menghindar!" Teriak Naruto sambil merentangkan tangan kanan.

Kakashi dan Lee langsung melompat ke arah yang berbeda, sedangkan Naruto langsung menarik tangan Raynare dan melemparnya menuju Kakashi. Dan tepat setelah itu...

_Duar!_

Lingkaran sihir tersebut menghantam tanah dan menciptakan ledakan yang cukup besar. Untungnya Naruto cepat menggunakan [Hiraishi] setelah melempar Raynare dan tidak sampai terkena serangan itu.

"Owari da!" Wanita pelempar lingkaran sihir itu bergumam pelan lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Dia merasa yakin bahwa ada yang terkena serangannya barusan.

"Benarkah?"

Wanita itu atau Yubelluna, [Queen] Riser agak tersentak ketika mendengar suara seseorang dari arah timur. Yubelluna segera menoleh ke sana dan mendapati pemuda pirang tengah berdiri di atas reruntuhan tertinggi bekas GYM.

"Kisama!... Bagaimana kau bisa lolos?... Aku yakin ledakan itu mengenai tepat setelah kau melempar gadis itu."

"Itu berarti kau menderita penyakit mata." Naruto merespon dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Apa katamu..." Yubelluna kembali melempar sihir bom miliknya ke Naruto. "... Terima ini!"

Naruto langsung melompat dari rentuhan menghindari serangan dari Yubelluna. Sambil berlari menuju lokasi terbang Yubelluna, Naruto berteriak kepada Kakashi, Lee dan Raynare. "KALIAN BERTIGA!... CARI LAWAN YANG MASIH TERSISAH, BIAR AKU YANG MENGURUS JALANG INI DAN KING-NYA!"

Kakashi, Lee dan Raynare mengangguk paham lalu segera meninggalkan area tersebut.

Yubelluna yang panggil 'Jalang' oleh Naruto menggertakan gigi marah dan langsung melempar beberapa bom ke pemuda yang tengah berlari ke arah dirinya.

_Duar! __Duar! __Duar! __Duar! __Duar!_

Dengan mudah Naruto menghindari serangan dari Yubelluna. Sambil berlari Naruto mendongak ke Yubelluna yang terbang di atas jangkauan dari [Hiraishin] yaitu 150 meter.

'Apa dia mengetahui jarak terjauh dari [Hiraishin]... Ahh, masa bodoh dengan itu!' Naruto menggeleng pelan dan berlari menuju ke sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi di selatan lapangan tempat Yubelluna melayang.

"Kau tidak akan kubiarkan kabur!" Yubelluna kembali melempar beberapa serangan menuju Naruto yang sudah berada di depan gedung tersebut.

Sebuah ledakan yang berhancurkan dinding bangunan tersebut tercipta, namun tidak sampai mengenai Naruto karena pemuda itu langsung melompat ke atas dan bergelantungan di sisi sebuah jendela dan kembali melompat saat dua serangan menuju ke dirinya.

_Duar! Duar!_

Naruto terus melompat ke jendela satu ke jendela lainnya. Beberapa orang yang melihat hal itu mengerutkan kening mereka karena berpikir kenapa Naruto tidak menggunakan sayap Iblis-nya untuk terbang langsung menuju Yubelunna.

Naruto akhirnya mencapai puncak gedung itu dan langsung melompat ke Yubelluna.

"Kau lumayan juga."

Dalam keadaan melayang, Naruto mendengar suara Riser dari arah belakang. Dalam gerakan lambat, Naruto langsung menoleh dan mendapati pewaris klan Phenex tengah berdiri dengan dua tangan berada di saku dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan arogansinya.

"Akan kuurus kau nanti, Teme!" Naruto mengembalikan pandangan ke depan atau lebih tepatnya ke Yubelluna yang kembali melempar beberapa bom ke arahnya.

"Owari da!" Gumam Yubelluna melihat beberapa bom miliknya sudah berada di depan Naruto yang melesat ke arahnya.

Namun Yubelluna tiba-tiba terkejut bukan main ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning sehingga bom miliknya malah melesat menuju gedung tadi.

"Di mana di-"

_Duagh!_

Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di atas Yubelluna dan langsung melakukan sebuah tendangan salto menyamping yang cukup kuat hingga mengirim Ratu Bom ke permukaan tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_Duaarrr!_

"Arrrrggghhhh!" Yubelluna meraung kesakitan ketika menghantam tanah dan menciptakan ledakan serta kepulan debu.

"Masih belum!" Dalam keadaan masih melayang, Naruto mengumpulkan [Demonic Power] di telapak tangan kanan yang perlahan berputar cepat hingga tercipta [Rasengan] berwarna kehitaman. Setelah itu, Naruto langsung menukik menuju Yubelluna yang kini terbaring di tengah-tengah kawah bekas benturan.

"**[_Rasengan_]**"

_Duaarrr!_

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi di tempat yang sama ketika Naruto mencapai Yubelluna dan menghantamkan tehnik ciptaan Yondaime-Hokage yang berhasil Naruto ubah sumber pembentukannya dari [Chakra] ke [Demonic Power].

"Arrrhhhhhggggggg!" Teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari dalam kepulan debut dan tak berselang lama suara Grayfia kembali bergema di arena Rating Game.

'[_Yubelluna... Queen dari Riser-sama berhasil dikalahkan dan tidak dapat melanjutkan Rating Game_]'

Riser dan [Peerage]-nya pun menggertakan gigi mendengar informasi yang baru saja mereka dengar. Berbeda dengan Keluarga Naruto yang malah tersenyum mendengar informasi ini.

Di atas gedung tidak jauh dari Naruto. Terlihat Riser berdiri di ujung dan memandang kesal kepulan asap dan sedikit takut melihat Naruto dengan mudahnya mengalahkan Yubelluna. Riser segera menggeleng dan menghilangkan rasa takut yang baru dirasakan tadi. Tak berselang lama, kepulan asap menghilang dan menampakkan Naruto yang berdiri memandang ke Riser.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Teme... Bersiaplah!" Naruto menunjuk lurus Riser dengan mata terlihat sedikit menampakkan kemarahan. Bagi Riser, tatapan itu seolah-olah menantang dirinya.

Riser menyeringai sombong dan dengan percaya dirinya, ia malah menantang balik Naruto. "Datanglah kesini, Iblis Rendahan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Di luar gedung Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Shikamaru, Gaara dan Karin terlihat berjalan menuju hutan kecil di mereka.

"Jadi... [Queen], [Rook], 2 [Knight] dan 4 [Pawn] mereka sudah kalah?" Shikamaru yang berjalan di tengah-tengah membuka suara dengan tampangnya yang terlihat malas. "Itu berarti lawan kita tinggal 8 saja... Tim Eksekutor lumayan juga menghambisi setengah dari mereka dalam waktu 30 menit."

"Naruto tampaknya sudah berhadapan dengan Yakitori itu... Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Karin yang berjalan di sebelah kanan Shikamaru.

"Tentu mengurus sisanya." Respon Shikamaru agak malas. "Cepat cari mereka!"

"Cih... Aku sudah menemukan mereka, Rusa... 4 orang tepat berada di depan kita, kira-kira 400 meter dari sini dan 2 ada di arah sana!" Karin menunjuk ke arah kanan.

"Kemana yang satunya?" Tanya Gaara datar.

"Hmmnn..." Karin kembali fokus menggunakan tehnik sensor miliknya dan tak berselang lama ia akhirnya menemukan apa yang dia cara. "Dia berada tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto."

"Apa mungkin ia berniat menyerang Naruto ketika tengah bertarung melawan pirang itu."

"Mana kutau Rusa... Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bergerak sama sekali."

"Hmnn... Kalau begitu kita selesaikan yang 4 dan sisanya biar Kakashi-sensei dan yang lain mengurusnya." Jelas Shikamaru kemudian mengarahkan telapak tangan pada telinga.

"Kakashi-sensei... Dimana lokasi kalian?" Tanya Shikamaru melalui alat komunikasi di telinga kirinya.

'[Kami berada tidak jauh dari hutan di dekat markas]'

"Bagus... Kalau begitu aku serahkan 2 lawan kita yang berada di arah kiri kalian."

'[Kami mengerti]'

Shikamaru menghela nafas sejenak sambil memikirkan cara untuk menjatuhkan ke-4 lawannya dalam satu serangan dan tak berselang lama akhirnya ia menemukan cara yang tepat. "Gaara..."

Orang dipanggil menoleh ke Shikamaru dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. "... Apa kau bisa menciptakan ombak pasir yang melebih tinggi pohon di hutan?"

"Hn... Asalkan ada pasir yang tersedia cukup banyak, aku bisa."

"Bukannya kau bisa menghancurkan mineral di dalam tanah dan mengubahnya menjadi pasir?"

"Hn... Tadi aku sudah bilang, aku bisa melakukannya."

"Tapi ucapanmu sebelumnya seolah kau tidak yakin bisa melakukannya, Mendokusei." Shikamaru kemudian menoleh ke Karin dengan tampak sedikit jengkel karena wajah gadis itu terlihat tidak bersahabat ketika ia memangdanginya. "Setelah Gaara melancarkan serangan pasirnya... Gunakan rantai-mu untuk menusuk langsung mereka ketika melompat atau sudah terkena serangan pasir Gaara... Sedangkan tugasku adalah membuat mereka sedikit panik dengan bayanganku."

"Mengerti?" Secara bersamaan Karin dan Gaara mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, di belakang sebuah pohon Shikamaru berjongkok dan sesekali menoleh ke Gaara yang berada di sebelah kanan yang juga dalam keadaan berjongkok dengan telapak tangan menyentuh permukaan tanah.

'[Mereka sudah berjarak 15 meter dari kalian berdua... Sekaranglah saatnya sebelum mereka menyadari aura iblis kalian!]'

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. Perlahan bayangan tubuh Shikamaru mulai memanjang dan terbagi menjadi 4 bagian. Sedangkan di sekitar tubuh Gaara, pasir dalam jumlah banyak mulai berkumpul dan siap untuk melakukan sapuan bersih untuk ke-4 [Peerage] Riser.

.

.

Di tempat ke-4 target Shikamaru. Mereka langsung terkejut ketika melihat bayangan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan melesat ke arah mereka.

"Minna.. Menghindar!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka yang merupakan wanita berpakaian Maid. Sesegera mungkin wanita itu dan dua lainnya melompat menjauh, namun salah satu dari mereka terlambat dan langsung tertangkap bayangan dari Shikamaru.

"MARION!" Teriak ke-3 [Peerage] Riser melihat wanita berpakaian Maid tertangkap bayangan tadi.

"Gaara... Sekarang!" Shikamaru berteriak sambil menoleh ke arah Gaara.

Pemuda bersurai merah bata mengangguk pahan dan langsung mengarahkan kedua tangan ke arah depan.

"**[_Ryuusa Bakuryu_]**"

Pasir yang tadi di sekitar tubuh Gaara mulai bergerak ke arah depan, pasir yang berada pada permukaan tanah pun ikut bergerak dalam jumlah banyak sehingga menciptakan sebuah ombak besar yang tingginya mencapai 10 meter dan langsung menyapu k-4 lawan mereka.

"Arrrrrrhhhhhhhhhh...!" Teriak ke-4 [Peerage] Riser terkena serangan ombak pasir Gaara. Untung saja, Shikamaru berhasil melepas bayangan yang mengikat Marion sehingga tidak sampai membuat pemuda Nara terpental.

Setelah ombak pasir tersebut mereda. Shikamaru langsung memberi perintah ke Karin melalui telepati. Dan tepat setelah mendapat perintah dari Shikamaru, Karin segera mengeluarkan sayap Iblis-nya dan terbang menuju hamparan pasir bekas dari ombak Gaara.

Dalam keadaan melayang, Karin segera mencari keberadaan ke-4 [Peerage] Riser yang terkubur di dalam pasir. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia akhirnya menemukan ke-4-nya dan langsung mengeluarkan empat rantai emas dan melesat ke empat arah yang berbeda.

_Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!_

'[_Tiga Pawn dan Bishop dari Riser-sama telah dikalahkan dan tidak dapat melanjutkan Rating Game_]' Suara Grayfia kembali bergema di seluruh area tersebut.

.

.

Dan tak berselang lama di tempat Kakashi, Lee dan Raynare mereka berhasil mengalahkan dua lawan mereka secara bersamaan.

_Jrashh!_

_Duarr! Jleeb!_

Kakashi berhasil menebas [Rook] Riser dengan Kubikiribocho, sedangakn Lee dan Raynare melakukan kombinasi tendangan dan tusukan tombak dar [Spear Birth] dan mengalahkan [Pawn] terakhir dari Riser.

'[_Rook dan Pawn dari Riser-sama telah dikalahkan dan tidak dapat melanjutkan Rating Game_]'

"Yare~Yare... Aku kira lumayan kuat melihat rekor Rating Game mereka, tapi kita bahkan tidak berkurang sama sekali." Kakashi mengeluarkan komentar perihal Rating Game ini sambil membaca novel nista favoritnya.

"Kakashi-sensei... Ayo kita buat Tim spesial bernama 'Duo KakaLee'... Aku yakin Gai-sensei pasti senang dengan Tim ini!" Ujar Lee secara tiba-tiba dengan semangat 45-nya membuat Kakashi langsung depresi berat mendengar nama tim spesial itu.

"O-Oii... O-Oiii... Jangan seenaknya membentuk tim... Dan apa-apaan namanya itu, terdengar seperti pasangan homo tau."

"Nama itu terdengar cukup keren, Kakashi-sensei... Pas untuk kalian yang sama-sama jomblo." Ujar Raynare semakin memperparah depresi dari Kakashi.

Entah datang dari mana asalnya, sebuah tulisan 'Jomblo' berukuran besar tiba-tiba mendarat tepat di atas Kakashi dan menindih tubuh pria bermasker itu. Dengan mata berputar-putar, Kakashi terus bergumam 'Jomblo' secara berulang-ulang.

"YOSHA!" Lee kembali berteriak sambil mengarahkan kepalan ke langit. "DENGAN INI TIM DUO KAKALEE RESMI TERBENTUK!" Dan tanpa persetujuan Kakashi, Lee pun mendeklarasikan terbentuknya Tim tersebut.

"TIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!" Teriakan pilu Kakashi pun terdengar hingga radius 100 meter di area tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menyerahlah Riser... [Peerage]-mu tinggal satu orang saja." Ujar Naruto tenang. Dia saat ini berada di atas salah satu gedung Kuoh Akademi dan didepannya Riser berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangan di saku.

"Cih... Menyerah? Jangan bercanda bocah!... Aku sendiri sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan kalian semua." Riser merespon ucapan Naruto sambil mengarahkan tangan ke depan dan menantang Naruto untuk segera maju. "Lagipula [Peerage]-ku hanya sebuah bidak yang memang sudah tugasnya untuk dikorbankan demi kepentinganku... Namun mereka tampaknya gagal melakukan tug-"

_Duaghh!_

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto muncul tepat di depan Riser dan langsung melayang sebuah Uppercut keras yang membuat pewaris Klan Phenex terdorong beberapa meter kebelakang.

"Gocha-gocha uruse, Teme!... Orang sepertimu 'lah yang paling aku benci!" Masih dalam keadaan tangan kanan terkepal habis melakukan Uppercut, Naruto mengirim tatapan mematikan khas Uzumaki Naruto. Dan dalam sekejap Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatang kuning.

_Duagh!_

Naruto muncul tepat di samping kepala Riser dan langsung mengirim tendangan menyamping yang mengenai tepat di kepala pirang Riser hingga membuat pria itu menghantam permukaan keras bangunan tersebut. Kepulan asap kecil pun tercipta ketika Riser menghantam permukaan.

Dalam keadaan melayang, Naruto terpaksa menunda serangan berikutnya ketika sebuah bola api tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam kepulan asap menuju ke kepalanya. Dengan sigap Naruto memiringkan kepala sehingga bola api tersebut lewat di samping kiri wajahnya.

'Panas!' Batin Naruto ketika bola api tersebut melewati sisi kiri wajahnya.

Tak berselang lama, Riser tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam kepulan debu dan terbang menjauh menggunakan sayap iblis yang sedikit berbeda dari yang lain, dimana sayap iblisnya merupakan kobaran api. "Apa hanya segitu kemampuanmu?"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau malah terbang menjauh?... Itu artinya kau takut, Bokong Api."

"Konoyaro... Terima ini!" Riser menciptakan sebuah bola api besar dan langsung ia luncurkan ke Naruto yang tengah berdiri di bawahnya.

Naruto memundurkan sedikit kaki kanannya dan langsung melompat menuju bola api tersebut, beberapa detik sebelum mengenai tubuhnya, Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatang kuning.

_Blaarr!_

Bola api Riser pun menghantam permukaan lantai bangunan tersebut hingga menciptakan lubang besar.

Riser menyeringai sombong, namun seketika menghilang ketika Naruto tiba-tiba muncul tidak jauh darinya dan langsung melesat dengan sebuah pukulan. Riser berhasil menghindar dengan terbang menyamping sedangakan Naruto mendarat di permukaan dengan sedikit terseret kebelakang.

"Apaaa? Bagaimana dia bisa berada di atasku... Aku yakin tadi dia berada di bawah bola api milikku." Riser mulai merasa takut dengan kecepatan Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Riser memutar tubuhnya ke Naruto kemudian merentangkan kedua tangan ke samping.

"Kau!... Bagaimana kau bisa secepat itu, Kisama?!"

"Baakaaaa... Mana mau aku mengatakan dari itu kepadamu, Yakitori-chan!"

"Cih..." Riser mendecih kesal dan perlahan sayap apinya mulai membesar hingga menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dan membentuk menyerupai burung. "... Dengan keindahan kekuatan api dari Klan Phenex... Aku kubuat tubuhmu menjadi abu, Kuso-gaki!" Dalam kecepatan tinggi, Riser langsung melesat ke Naruto.

"Kalau begitu..." Naruto membuka telapak tangan kanan dan perlahan [Demonic Power] mulai bermunculan hingga tercipta [Rasengan] berukuran lebih besar dari biasanya. "... Akan kuperlihatkan cara seorang Shinobi menyiksa lawan mereka." Dan tepat setelah itu, Naruto langsung melompat menuju Riser yang sudah melesat dalam kecepatan tinggi.

'Apa itu?' Batin Riser dan beberapa orang di tempat berbeda ketika melihat [Rasengan] dari dari monitor.

"**[_Odama Rasengan_]**"

_Blaaaarrrrr!_

Ledakan api berukuran cukup besar ketika pukulan Riser yang terselimuti api berbenturan dengan [Odama Rasengan] Naruto. Beberapa detik saling mengadu kekuatan, tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dari depan Riser dan muncul di atas pria itu dan langsung mengirimkan [Odama Rasengan] ke punggung.

"Arrrgghhhhh!"

Teriak Riser ketika Naruto mendorong [Odama Rasengan] ke arah bawah sehingga keduanya melesat menuju ke permukaan lantai.

_Duaaarrrr!_

Ledakan cukup besar terjadi ketika menghantam lantai dan terus melesat hingga mencapai lantai dasar bangunan dan menciptakan ledakan lain serta kepulan debu yang beterbangan dari jendela gedung.

Di dalam gedung yang sebagian besar strukturnya sudah hancur, Naruto terlihat mencengkram leher Riser dan mengakatkanya ke atas. Terlihat jelas luka bekas [Odama Rasengan] Naruto di punggung Riser mulai beregenerasi.

"Hahaha... Serangan seperti itu tidak akan mengalahkanku, Kisama!" Walaupun Naruto sudah mencengkram lehernya, Riser malah semakin arogan dan hal itu semakin membuat Naruto kesal. "Aku adalah Riser Phenex... Pewaris dari Klan Phenex yang merupakan Klan yang abadi di Underwold."

"Ini baru permulaan, Teme!"

Naruto mempererat cengkramannya dan langsung menghantamkan tubuh Riser pada lantai hingga membuat lantai retak di beberapa bagian serta kepulan debu. Belum cukup sampai disitu, Naruto mengangkat kaki kanan kebelakang dan langsung menendang Riser ke arah dinding.

"Aku kubuat sifat Aroganmu itu menghilang!"

_Duaarr!_

Ledakan di dinding bangunan tempat Naruto kembali muncul dan dari ledakan tersebut Riser terpental agak jauh hingga mendarat cukup keras pada permukaan lapangan.

Perlahan luka lebam bekas tendangan Naruto di tubuh Riser mulai menghilang. Riser pun bangkit dan berteriak ke Naruto yang tiba-tiba melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dari bangunan tersebut ke arahnya. "APA HANYA ITU YANG KAU PUNYA... KAU LUPA KALAU TUBUHKU INI ABADI... KISAMA!"

"BAGAIMANA DENGAN INI!" Balas Naruto dan kembali menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning.

_Duag!_

Naruto muncul di depan Riser dengan posisi berjongkok dan langsung melayang sebuah High Kick ke dagu Riser hingga terpental ke atas. Belum cukup sampai disitu, Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di atas Riser dan melayang sebuah pukulan. Sedangkan di tangan kiri Naruto, tercipta lingkaran kecil dan keluar kunai bermata tiga.

Kejadian yang sama terus berulang. Naruto terus melayangkan pukulan, tendangan dan ayunan kunai setiap ia muncul di sekitar Riser. Di area lapangan tersebut, kilatan kuning terlihat secara bergantian dengan kecepatan tinggi bermunculan diikuti suara serangan Naruto berupa pukulan, tendangan dan ayunan kunai.

Beberapa orang yang menyaksikan hal tersebut seketika tubuh mereka merinding melihat kecepatan dari Naruto yang tidak dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang, bahkan Iblis klas Ultimate seperti Sirzehcs, Ajuka, Serafall dan Grayfia tidak dapat melihatnya. Sedangkan Kakashi yang melihat hal itu, langsung teringat sosok ayah Naruto yang merupakan Sensei-nya semasa kecil hingga beranjak menjadi pemuda.

Kembali ke pertarungan. Setelah melancarkan puluhan atau bahkan ratusan serangan, Naruto menutupnya dengan sebuah tendangan keras di bagian punggung Riser hingga mengirim pria tersebut kembali menghantam permukaan tanah dengan kerasnya.

"K-Kau..." Riser bergumam lemah dengan tubuh penuh luka lebam dan sayatan, bahka pakaian yang ia kenakan sobek di sana-sini. Dan tampaknya, Re-generasi tubuhnya mulai melambat itu terlihat jelas ketika salah satu luka sayatan menutup dengan gerakan cukup pelan disertai kobaran api.

"Sepertinya Re-generasimu mulai melambat 'hee, Yakitori-chan?" Tanya Naruto dalam keadaan melayang dan detik selanjutnya ia langsung menghilang diikuti seberkah kilatan kuning dan muncul tepat di atas Riser yang tengah berbaring.

"Kuakui... Kekuatan Regenarasimu sangat hebat dan api tadi cukup panas... Namun,..."

"Namun apa, Kisama?"

"Kau terlalu sombong dengan kekuatanmu itu dan menggunakannya dengan cara yang salah... Jika saja kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk melindungi apa yang berharga untukmu... Mungkin kau bisa mengalahkanku."

"Tch... Apa kau tidak melihat aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk melindungi Pure-Blooded Devil dari kepunahan di Underworld dengan cara memenangkan Rating Game ini dan bertunang-"

"Apa Rias setuju dengan itu?" Riser pun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto dan kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawabnya. "Sudah kuduga... Asal kau tau Riser... Di Underworld masih banyak gadis Pure-Blooded Devil yang mungkin menjadi tunanganmu. Tapi karena kau terlalu sombong dan arogan, para gadis mungkin tidak ada yang mau walaupun kau pewaris Klan-mu... Contohnya saja Rias."

"Jadi mulai sekarang... Hilangkan sifatmu yang terlalu menyombongkan kekuatanmu itu dan cobalah untuk melindungi apa yang berharga untukmu dengan kekuatanmu... Lihat itu!" Naruto meneloh ke arah samping kanan begitupula dengan Riser yang tengah berbaring dan mendapati gadis berambut pirang model bor berlari ke arah mereka sambil menangis dan meneriaki nama Riser.

"Dia Imouto-mu 'kan?" Tanya Naruto dan direspon gumaman pelan dari Riser. "Aku tadi sempat bertemu dengannya... Dan apa kau tau dia mengatakan apa?... Dia mengatakan kepadaku untuk tidak terlalu kasar kepadamu karena dia sangat khawatir kau nanti terluka parah atau bahkan mati."

"R-Ravel mengatakan hal itu?" Riser sedikit tidak percaya adiknya mau melakukan hal nekat bertemu dengan Naruto dan mengatakan hal itu mengingat ia baru saja merasakan seberapa kuat sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Baka... Dia itu Imouto-mu jadi dia pasti tidak ingin melihatmu terluka... Tapi, kau malah mengatakan hal yang menyinggungku sehingga mau tidak mau aku harus melakukan hal ini." Naruto bergeser sejenak untuk memberi ruang untuk Riser duduk. Setelah pria bersurai pirang itu sudah duduk,

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa..." Naruto mengepal tangan kanannya dan...

_Duagh!_

... Langsung memukul rahang Riser hingga membuat pewaris Klan Phenex meringis kesakitan. "... Itu untuk panggilang 'sayang' darimu untuk kekasihku!" Ujar Naruto datar. Tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari Riser karena ia masih merasakan luka ratusan serangan dari Naruto yang beberapa sudah sembuh.

"ONII-SAMA!" Teriak Ravel dan langsung mengambur ke pelukan sang Kakak.

"R-Rave-chan...!" Riser sedikit tersentak ketika Ravel tiba-tiba melompat dan memeluk erat dirinya.

Ravel dan Riser tiba-tiba menoleh ke Naruto ketika mendengar suara tangan yang regangkan. "Jadi... Apa kalian berdua masih ingin melanjutkan?... Aku sebenarnya masih belum puas karena belum menendang bokongmu." Naruto menyungging seringai ketika melihat ekspresi Ravel dan Riser. 'Mari kita lihat apa kau sudah mulai berubah Riser.' Batin Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-sama... Bukannya kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti Onii-sama?... Lihat Onii-sama sekarang, dia sudah babak belur olehmu." Ravel kemudian menatap wajah sang Kakak yang masih memeluknya. "Onii-sama... Tolong menyerahlah, A-Aku tidak mau melihat Onii-sama... hiks... hiks... terluka lebih dari ini." Air mata Ravel pun tumpah dan membasahi pakaian sobek-sobek dari Riser.

"Kau lihat 'kan... Imouto-mu saja yang sudah kau menfaatkan sebagai seorang bidak hanya untuk kepentinganmu sendiri menangis karena tidak tega melihatmu terluka... Jadi apa kau masih mau menyerah dan membatalkan pertunganmu dengan Rias-chan?"

Riser mulai mencerna setiap kata dari kalimat Naruto barusan dan perlahan cairan bening mulai terlihat di ujung matanya mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap Ravel begitupula Ravel yang selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Dan ia juga berpikir, jika melanjutkan Rating-Game ini, mungkin bukan cuma lukanya yang semakin parah. Ravel pasti akan ikut terluka. Maka satu-satu cara untuk menghindari kedua hal itu adalah...

"A-Aku menyerah dan..." Ucap Riser agak pelan lalu mempererat pelukannya pada Ravel. "... Maaf karena sudah membuatmu khawatir dan juga aku selama ini sudah memanfaatkanmu, Ravel-chan."

"A-Aku memaafkanmu Onii-sama." Balas Ravel dan ikut mengecengkan pelukan persaudaraan mereka.

Naruto menyungging senyum tipis dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Ravel melirik Naruto yang sudah agak jauh dari mereka sambil membatin.

'Arigatou... Naruto-sama!'

'[_Karena Riser Phenex-sama telah menyerah... Pemenang Rating Game ini adalah... Uzumaki Naruto-sama_]'

"KORA... BERHENTI MENAMBAHKAN EMBEL-EMBEL 'SAMA' DI NAMAKU, GRAYFIA-SAN!" Teriak Naruto kesal karena dia memang membenci yang namanya formalitas.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah Rating Game. Naruto beserta keluarganya muncul dari lingkaran di Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Tanpa basa-basi Rias langsung berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan pemuda pirang yang merupakan kekasih sekaligus orang yang telah menyelematkannya dari acara pertunangannya dengan Riser.

"Arigatou... Hontou ni Arigatou Naruto-kun!" Ucap Rias dan cairan bening sedikit tumpah dari sudut mata Blue-Green indahnya.

Naruto membalas pelukan Rias dan tidak lupa membelai lembut surai merah yang mengingatkan dirinya akan sosok Uzumaki Kushina. "Hmnn... Doita Rias-chan."

Semua orang yang berada di sana tersenyum melihat adegan keduanya, bahkan Issei yang biasanya cemburu melihat Naruto dan Rias kini ikut tersenyum karena Raynare memeluk dirinya. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto dan Rias melepas pelukan mereka. Setelah itu, baik Naruto dan Keluarganya sedikit menceritakan tentang Rating-Game yang baru saja mereka jalani ke Rias dan Keluarga Iblisnya.

"Nee.. Naruto-kun..." Panggil Rias dengan nada lembut kepada Naruto yang duduk di sofa yang sama.

"Ada apa Ri... Iteeee... Apa yang kau lakukan Rias-chan!" Naruto tiba-tiba membentak Kekasihnya ketika sebuah jitakan kasih sayang mendatat mulus di kepala pirangnya.

"Itu balasan karena memeluk Raynare, Na-ru-to."

"Haaaa... Aku baru ingat..." Issei yang tau maksud dari Rias langsung menoleh ke pemuda bersurai pirang. "Oii Naruto-teme... Kenapa kau tadi memeluk Raynare-chan haa?"

"Bersyukurlah karena kau menyelematkan gadismu dari ledakan Ero-Gaki... Itu tadi refleks... Kau tau refkeks 'kan?" Balas Naruto sambil mengirim tatapan tajam ke Issei. "Dan siapa yang panggil 'teme', Konoyarou?" Tanya Naruto kepada Issei yang kini sudah merinding melihat tatapan tajam Naruto.

Perbincangan dua kelompok [Peerage] itu berlanjut hingga Naruto dan keluarganya berpamitan untuk pulang dan beristirahat, dan lagi-lagi Rias ingin ikut bersama Naruto ke apartemen mereka untuk menginap. Sambil menghela nafas berat, Naruto mengijinkan sang kekasih ikut mengingat bagaimana Rias jika keinginannya tidak terkabul maka segala cara pun akan dilakukan Rias.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian di area hutan kawasan Kyoto. Di gelapan malam hutan tersebut, 15 tubuh yang tidak sadarkan diri atau mungkin sudah tewas terlihat berserakan dimana-mana. Dan di tengah-tengah ke-15 tubuh tersebut dua sosok tengah berdiri.

"Cih... Sebenarnya mahluk apa mereka ini?... Aku merasakan aura yang sedikit familiar." Ujar sosok pertama berambut raven model pantat ayam sambil menyarungkan Katana yang bilahnya berkilau terkena sinar bulan.

"Ano.. Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya kita ada dimana?" Tanya sosok kedua seorang gadis berambut gulali.

"Aku tidak tau, Sakura." Respon datar dari pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke. "Yang jelas kita bukan ada di Elemental Nation."

"T-Tidak mungkin!" Gadis bernama Sakura aga terkejut mendengar fakta barusan. "I-Itu berarti kita berada di dunia atau dimensi lain?"

"Hn..." Respon datar kembali dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke dan secara tiba-tiba ia langsung mengeluarkan satu kunai dan melemparnya ke arah kanan.

_Trank_

Suara logam yang berbenturan terdengar dari samping sebuah pohon. Tak berselang lama, seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dan mengenakan pakaian kombinasi antara seragam sekolah Jepang dan pakaian Cina Kuno muncul dari balik pohon tadi. Pemuda itu berjalan sambil meneteng sebuah tongkat di bahunya.

"Kalian berdua lumayan juga bisa mengalahkan 15 Youkai... Terlebih lagi, kalian adalah manusia." Ujar pria itu tenang.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata sedangkan Sakura langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Perlahan pupil mata sebelah kanan Sasuke berubah menjadi merah darah dengan tiga tomoe mengingat pemuda di depannya bisa menahan lemparan kunainya tadi sehingga Sasuke asumsukan pemuda ini bukan orang sembarangan. Sedangkan mata sebelah kiri ia tutupi dengan tangan kiri agar pemuda di depannya tidak melihat Rinnegan pemberian Rikudou Sannin.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC!**

**[TrouBlesome Cut]**

* * *

Oke... Saya minta maaf karena Fic ini amat-sangat lama baru saya Update... Dan bagi kalian yang menunggu Fic saya yang lain, bersabarlah sedikit karena saat ini saya lumayan sibuk.

.

.

Balasan Review :

Zikin : Balasan review anda sedikit terungkap di Chapter akhir dimana Sasuke didatangi seseorang.

Dima ryuki : Nih sudah saya lanjut walaupun kelamaaan... Dan kapan Sasuke ketemu Naruto... Itu pas pertemuan ke-3 Fraksi.

MATAkami : Bener juga... :v :v

muth tagin : Peerage Naruto dan Rias mungkin gak bakalan saya gabung walaupun mereka nanti bakalan nikah, itupun klo mereka nikah :v ... Masalah Adegan Romance nanti saya pikirin satu-satu yng dapat Pair ... Masalah pertemuan NaruDKK dan SasuSaku, itu bakalan terjadi di Pertemuan ke-3 Fraksi.

Ratna ajani : Masalah Pair Peerage Naruto ... Itu akan muncul secara bertahap, dan sudah saya pikirkan siapa dengan siapa.

Suci rahayu : Liat aja pas pertemuan ke-3 Fraksi.

**Azriel LobangAnus **: Makasih Flame-nya oiii ... Sebenarnya Situ yng gak pake Otak atau mungkin udah gak punya? Ahhh ... Mahluk [Bukan Manusia] Kek ente mang udah gak punya OTAK dn rasa MALU ... Flame kok make nama Pen-Name orang lain... Oke itu aja :v :v

.

.

Oke... Mungkin itu saja yang perlu saya sampaikan... Saya mengucapkan Terima Kasih telah Menunggu... Fav... Follow... Me-Review... Ataupun sekedar membaca Fic ini.

Terakhir... Jangan lupa meninggalkanl komentar mengenai Chapter ini... Baik itu Saran, Tanggapan, Apresiasi atau... Flame?

Tulis semuanya pada Kotak Review dan akan saya tampung menjadi satu dan membalasnya...

.

**RootWood Out!**


End file.
